Urbania
by Alexandria the Great
Summary: RyoxSerena. In the year 6125, Tokyo's economy is ruled by corrupt Men who have taken Women as slaves. But one refuses to be broken, not even by the most dangerous of Men. And all of Tokyo will hear her roar...Epilogue now up!
1. Opening Statements

Hey Y'all!

It's the Great!

            Ok, I know I said in the beginning of  For Real  that I wouldn't be starting this for some time and, well, some time has passed.  I am a huge Ryo/Sailor Moon fan, but very rarely see much of the two of them; mostly I see like Rowen and Sailor Moon or Sage and Sailor Moon, but no Ryo.  So now, I'm going to go ahead and start this fic.  I warn you, it's dark and kind of depressing, but hey, I'm pioneer.  Don't go on if you're a woman's rights activist or something because the last thing I need is a strongly-worded email talking about 'you should not make women suffer so much and blah blah blah'.  I'll have you opposed know that women suffer in my stories because in the end, they kick some serious @$$. *n-joy.

            Xoxo,

Alexandria the Great


	2. Prologue: The Fallen and Failed

            The year is 6125.  Tokyo is a thing of the past.  The city fell in 5999, the majority of the citizens either leaving the city or perishing with it.  Then Street Barter began.

            It was the women of Tokyo that suffered the most: the female populous was enslaved under men and used as toys.  They were kidnapped, bought, and sold to wealthy men underground.  Women could only avoid this inhumanity by producing a Prostitution License to a Hunter, a person that stalked women loose on the street and sold them to dealers.  Once the woman was given to the dealers, the dealers auctioned her off to the highest bidder.  From then on, they belonged to the man that purchased them.  The men were mostly violent members of small gangs and devoted gamblers that instigated fights with other gangs and mistreated their women and flaunt their money.  Ryo Sanada, often referred to as Master WildFire, was descended from the rebels that destroyed Old Tokyo, was among the richest, most powerful Men, and like his Guards, he had several women, and had a reputation of beating them to death.

But one dared to defy him.

One became what few others had been:

Free.

~*~

Urbania

~*~


	3. Capture

            Serena ducked behind a building into an alley.  She wore a knee-length skirt and revealing blouse under a windbreaker.  She couldn't take her lessons anymore.  She didn't want to do any hooking right then when her mistress said so, and she never had.  She couldn't put off doing her job anymore, and had led a very sheltered life, so she wasn't one hundred percent knowledgeable of the fact that she was in very real danger.  He hugged her windbreaker to her slender body and ran back into the streets.  The chilly air had long ago penetrated her thin clothing and she shivered as she scurried along.  The night air wove around her perfectly blonde locks, and they drifted behind her like a rippling wave of silk.  She heard a car in the distance behind her.  She saw her shadow.  She glanced over she shoulder.  A Jeep was pulling up to her.  She knew immediately that the man hanging out of the car was a Hunter.  She ran.  The Jeep sped up behind her.

            "Hey! Stop! Stop, woman!" he yelled at her.  She ran on through the chilly night, totally unsure of where she was going, just to get away.  The jeep out ran her of course, pulling out in front of her.  She halted with a gasp.  The man that yelled at her jumped out of the Jeep and stood right over her.

            "Get in the truck," he ordered her, charging his rifle with an evil glare.  She backed up against the building behind her.  The man, who was probably in his very early twenties, took her arm.

            "Let's go," he said brashly, yanking her.  She panicked.

            "No, wait, please, I have a license," she stuttered. 

            The man let go of her arm.  "Let's see it."

            Serena began rummaging through her windbreaker pockets for the small card.  She pulled it out and held it out to the Hunter.  He took it and looked at it.  Serena gave him a hard upper cut and took off in the opposite direction the Jeep was facing.  The Hunter recovered quickly, angry, and jumped back on the Jeep.  It swerved around, and zoomed after her.  Serena ran the best she could in her knee-high boots, dreading capture.  The Jeep was right on her heels.  She could feel the spray of the fronts tires as they splashed up day-old rain water.  She shrieked, dodging into a God-given alley.  The first Hunter jumped down and chased her.  Serena held her breath and pushed harder, feeling the Hunter's presence three feet away.  She let out another shriek, jumping on a wire fence and pulling up hard.  The Hunter grabbed hold of her leg and pulled her down. 

            "Noo!" she yelled, kicking and hanging on to the fence.  She tried to pull back up.  She was strong, but he was much stronger.  She hit the wet, cold ground hard, but was quick to deal the Hunter a kick in his shin and scramble up and out of his reach.  He shot at her.  She shrieked, running harder and faster.  The Hunter had regained his upper hand with the Jeep and they pursued her once more.  The Hunter shot at her, but missed constantly because the Jeep bounced with the ridges in the road.  Serena called for help in the cruel, deserted world, but she was only answered by the sound of the Jeep coming after her, the insults of the Hunter, and the clap of her own heels against the cement.  She was running out of breath. She doubled back, running at the Jeep.  The driver tried to swerve and trap her, but she ran around and shot off in the opposite direction into another alley.  The Hunter, rejuvenated from his short ride, jumped off, and spied her trying to force herself through the opening to a sewer.

            "Guys! Gimme a hand! Hurry!"  The Hunter and one of the other passengers jumped out of the Jeep and they dove on her, pulling her along to the Jeep.

            "No, no! Let me go! Please, let me go!" she wailed.  

            "All the trouble you caused us, you're lucky we don't just forget the sale and kill you."

            Serena's eyes widened and she was petrified.  "Oh, my God! NO! Please, no! Don't sell me!"  She was thrown into the back of the Jeep. "No, please," she grasped the Hunter's shirt and pleaded with her eyes. "Please, I swear I'll pay you back whatever I'm worth just let me go _please—_"

            "You can't hook, and how would you pay us if you run away?"

            Serena looked lost and confused. "I can, I will! Just let me go please—"

            "Are you a virgin?" the Hunter cut her off.  He read her innocence.  

            Serena froze.  "No,"

            "Yes you are," the Hunter growled, sitting down beside her.  She hugged herself.  He smirked.  "big bucks.  Hey boys," he leaned over to his comrades, "we got a virgin here.  She could be worth a couple grand." Serena sat there in terror. 

            They drove for a little less than an hour more.  The whole time Serena sat silent while the men discussed what they would do to divide the thousand bucks.  The difference between sums would go to the two that captured her.  It was all so unreal for poor Serena.  The Jeep stopped.  The Hunter jumped out of the Jeep and took Serena's arm.  Tears welled up and she pulled back.

            "No, _please_ don't sell me. Keep me, I'll hook you all as much as you for free! Totally! Just don't sell me! Please!"

            The Hunter turned to her.  "Honey, the money is worth a lot more than what's in that little dress." He dragged her inside.


	4. The Thousand Dollar Virgin

            A man crouched over a small wooden desk smoking a thin cigarette under a dim, low-hanging light.  Beside him was a metal box; the sort one of the present day would place tickets and money.  Three men and a ferocious young woman were suddenly draped in the light.  

            "What 'cha got for me?" the desk attendant asked indifferently.  The young woman stopped struggling and started whimpering.

            "No, please, it's not too late! Please don't sell me—" the Hunter cut her off, pulling her from the floor and slamming her down on the table.  She cried.

            "Virgin," the Hunter said simply.  The attendant looked impressed.

            "Smooth legs," the Hunter gave the leg closest to the attendant an upwards swipe.  "Clean, too," he spun her around and opened her legs to the attendant.  Serena cried.  "Nice sized chest," the Hunter took one of her breasts in his hand.  Serena gasped and hugged herself. "Long hair, pretty face." The Hunter took her off the table.  Totally degraded, Serena collapsed to the floor, threatening tears.

            "How old is she?"

            The Hunter looked at Serena. "how old are you, girl?"   

            "I'm twelve!" she shrieked.  The Hunter slapped her violently.

            "Don't you lie to me you nasty bitch! How old are ya?"

            Serena cried.  "Eighteen."  The Hunter turned back to the attendant.

            "How much will ya give us?  Remember, she's a virge."

            The attendant looked thoughtful.  He smiled. "I like you guys.  You're fun, always good for a laugh.  Three grand." Serena's eyes were wide.  She grasped the edge of the desk and pulled up so she could see the man behind the desk.

            "Don't buy me, oh, please!" she reached for his hand, "please! I'll pay you back, just let me go!" The attendant counted out three thousand dollars in hundreds and handed it to each Hunter.  The Hunters all looked satisfied and put their money away. 

            "We want the commission, too." 

            "You have to come back for it tomorrow; virgins sell like hot cakes." 

            "Yeah, alright."

            "Jet!"

            A door behind the attendant opened, and a huge man with scanty hair and a false arm appeared.  

            "We got a virge, smooth, clean, pretty, petite.  Take her to fix-up."

            "Gotcha."  Jet laid eyes on Serena.  He moved toward her.

            "Wait, no!" Serena cried, "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I don't have rights!"

            "Where'd you hear that, honey?" the man behind the desk asked, tapping his cigarette on his ashtray.  Stunned, Serena inadvertently let Jet pull her into a hallway, and she never saw the Hunters again. 

            They entered a room occupied a few half-dressed women getting pampered for the last time.  Serena was dragged to a smaller, separate room with a filthy bathtub.  She was stripped and pushed into cold water, rubbing off some of the leftover dirt with her nude thigh.  She cringed and was scrubbed until her skin felt raw.  A man dunked her head under the chilly water and scrubbed shampoo into her scalp.  He flushed her hair and pulled her out, freezing and light-headed.  He pushed her into another room, and helped her dry and dress very quickly into a very sexy, form-fitting evening gown.  She was led over to a desolate-looking chair and sat down.  A small man with a pair of scissors stood behind her. 

            "Heard you were much trouble," the man commented, "Must be this color hair: stupid woman.  We'll relieve you of that." 

            Serena jumped at the thought. "Don't cut my hair!" she shrieked.  She felt the end of her long golden locks being lifted high.

            "NO!" she screamed, whirring around and snatching away the scissors.  She plunged them into the little man over and over and again, thoroughly taking advantage of being taller than he.  Jet hurried over and pulled her off of him.  Two other men, just as huge as Jet, took Serena by her arms and dragged her into yet another small room.  She was cuffed and shackled.  One of the men carried her back into the fix-up room and sat her in the chair.  The little man was severely injured, but was more than ready to cut Serena bald.  He lifted her hair again.  She began to tearfully plead again.

            "No, please, don't cut my hair, it's all I have left, please," she begged.   Jet intercepted.

            "Don't cut it off.  Just snip the ends.  She won't sell if her hair is short."

            The little man snipped her ends as instructed and left to tend his wounds.  A cruel, tight-lipped woman approached the relieved Serena and pushed her head up violently, tweezing her eyebrows with painful little snatches.  Serena gasped and whimpered at every jerk, and the two minutes it took for the woman to shape her brows was an eternity.  The woman pulled out eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, and blush, and made Serena up in less than a minute.  Jet took hold of Serena and pulled her back out into the hall, dragging her further down.  

            She walked next to him, matching his huge, lumbering steps with four smaller ones.  She looked at his waist.  A small handgun was snuggled in his belt.  She threw her hand at it.  He caught her, giving her a reprimanding look.  Serena could hear a commotion and saw a light-trimmed door ahead of them. She pulled back.

            "No, please, no, don't sell me," Jet just effortlessly dragged her along.

            "No, stop!" Serena wailed desperately.  Jet didn't listen, and opened the door.

            "I have forty, do I hear fifty?" yelled the auctioneer.  A man in the crowd reluctantly raised his hand. 

            "Fifty do I hear sixty?"  another raised hand.

            "Sixty do I hear seventy?" A man in the back raised his hand.

            "Seventy do I hear eighty?" no one raised his hand. 

            "Seventy going once, seventy going twice, sold for seventy dollars to The Gent." The auctioneer slammed his mallet and a woman in her thirties with brown hair was led away.  Serena was appalled.

            "Next up," the auctioneer hollered.  Serena was pushed into view, and onto a platform. "Eighteen years, smooth legs and long hair, petite, _virgin_."

            That turned heads.  "We'll start the bidding at ten dollars."

            Again, Serena was appalled. "_Ten dollars_? I'm a human being!"

            "Do I hear ten?"

            Several hands were raised.

            "Do I hear twenty?"

            Same number of hands raised.

            "Do I hear thirty?"  A young man with long, voluminous black hair and stood up.

            "I bid one hundred."  Serena looked at him angrily.

            "One hundred, do I hear one ten?"  Another man, this one with cropped, strait hair and a rattail stood up.

            "I bid two hundred." The longhaired one looked annoyed.  

            "Two hundred, do I hear two ten?"

            "I bid three hundred." The longhaired one went on.

            "Three hundred do I hear three ten?"

            "I bid _five hundred_." The second man bade, looking back at his competitor.  The first one crunched up his nose at the sight of him.

            "I have five hundred do I hear six?"

            The first young man didn't say or do anything.

            "Five hundred going once,"

            "One thousand." The first man uttered.  Serena didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted.  

            "One thousand," the auctioneer repeated, showing obvious disbelief.  "Do I hear one thousand one hundred?"

            "_Two _thousand," the second man challenged.  

            "I have two thousand, do I hear two thousand one hundred?"

            "Three thousand," the first man persisted.  Serena looked around.  Jet was listening to the bids and was gazing at the two madmen.  There wasn't a visible exit. 

            "Four thousand," the second man shot back before the auctioneer got a chance.

            "Five thousand!" the first man yelled, "And that is my final offer!"  the first man stood still and looked defiantly at the second.  The second man didn't say anything.

            "Five thousand, do I hear……six?"  Neither man said a word.

            "Five thousand going once, five thousand going twice, sold for five thousand dollars to Master Wildfire."  The man called Master Wildfire looked at Serena and smiled.  Jet moved to take Serena off the stage.  Serena was filled with such rage.  She jumped off the stage and ran at Master Wildfire.

            "You bastard!" she screamed at him, charging forward, clearing a path.  She reached out for his neck in her cuffs, her feet madly dashing in her shackles.  The jumped at him, but stopped—the butt of a large rifle was smashed into her stomach.  She was immediately knocked unconscious.


	5. You have to come to dinner

            Serena was thrown in a dark cell, where she remained for three days.  She heard footsteps approaching and a conversation foraged:

            "She's right in there, hasn't said a word or eaten a thing the whole time."

            "Doesn't surprise me, the stubborn little trick."  Her cell door opened.  She was facing the back wall of the cell, and didn't turn to greet them.  The man that had come for her had ear-length chocolate brown hair and stone-cold Prussian eyes.  He wore army fatigues and a green tank top he thought made him look very tough.  The jailer was dressed somewhat like a monk, wearing a bland brown robe of scratchy material.  But Serena had yet to see this.  

            "Go get her for me," the brown-haired young man ordered the jailer.

            "No way," the jailer refused, "She tried to attack Ryo.  There's no way I'm going in to get her." The jailer persisted about his fear of retrieving her while Heero went on in, taking her arm and ordering her up.  Serena shot him a blank look and turned back to the wall.  Heero grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

            "Get up and move!" he demanded, raising his voice.

            Serena didn't cooperate.  He forced her up once more, and she kicked him hard.  He dropped her.  

            "Duo! Wufei! Gimme a hand!" he called out the cell door.  Two six-foot men around Heero's age, one with slightly lighter brown hair and cobalt eyes and one Asian one entered.  "Grab her feet."

            Serena stared her old game of twisting and whining and refusing to cooperate with these men.  Heero took both of her hands and Duo and Wufei each grabbed a leg.  Serena thrashed around in their arms as they carried her out to their own compact SUV.  She was thrown in the trunk and didn't get a chance to escape before the vehicle zoomed off to her fate. 

            They arrived at what used to be an industrial building less than an hour later.  Heero got out of the SUV and charged his rifle.  "Get out of the car," he muttered coldly.  Serena hesitated.  Heero wore a dirty 'don't mess with me' expression and Serena moved slowly out of the car.  She was led in.

            They went though a room with a wall full of firearms and a table in the middle surrounded by five chairs. But there was supposedly no time to waste; they pushed her on through another door across the room and down a flight of stairs.  

            The door that opened at the bottom of the steps led into a surprisingly well-lit room with two rows of doors, one on either side. Her escorts stopped at one particular room, unlocked her cuffs and shackles, unlocked the room, and pushed her inside, slamming the door behind them. The three walked away, knowing they would have to stand in with Ryo tonight.  Serena looked around the room.  The room was very small, perhaps the size of a solitary confinement cell.  A dark closet was wide open beside her, and to the left of it, an over-accessorized bed with the headboard against the wall.  A few feet away to her left against the wall was a beauty stand to match the bed, trimmed with naked light bulbs and French designs.  Serena, not knowing exactly how to process the situation that she was now in, looked around the room some more and hugged herself.  The door opened.  She jumped out of the way, fearing the escorts' return.  Instead, a frail, shy young woman stepped in with platinum blond hair and silvery-blue eyes. 

            "Hello," the frail girl greeted quietly. 

            "Hello," Serena reciprocated, appreciating her courtesy.

            "My name is Relena. What's yours?"

            "Serena."

            Relena's face glowed for a second. "Relena and Serena.  What a pair."

            "Yeah," Serena smiled, still hugging herself.

            "I'm going to take you somewhere where you can get washed up and get some more clothes.  Come."  Relena stepped slowly out the door, waiting for Serena to come on.  Serena hesitated, then, not knowing what else to do, kept a hold of her herself and followed Relena.  Heero was hanging around.

"Come here, woman," he called to Relena.  Relena sighed, and gave Serena a 'stay put' glance.  She went to Heero, her eyes focused on the ground. He shouldered his rifle and held her body close to his, putting a grip on the small of her back. She laid her hands gently on his chest for support, and because that was what he liked. He whispered in her ear and opened his mouth into hers, and she received him as if forced.  He gave her a 'get on' nod, and she turned her back to walk back to Serena.  Heero slapped her good and hard on her behind.

            "Ouch." She muttered under breath, rubbing her bottom.  Heero smirked, and smirked at Serena.  Relena continued on with the same mediocre dignity that she'd originally presented herself as having. 

            Relena led her to a door on the opposite side of the side Serena's room was on, the right side.  A dressing room with a remarkably clean bathtub and toilet waited for her, along with a black version of the evening gown that Master Wildfire had purchased her in.  Relena pointed out her towels and soap and left her for twenty minutes.  When she came back, Serena was dressed.  Relena put some make up on her, not letting her thank her until she finished:

            "Relena, you look really beautiful." 

            Relena smiled modestly. "Thank-you." Relena wore a black evening gown with a high split in the front, low-cut, slinky opaque material for the bodice, and translucent material that covered her collar, arms and faded into the end of the skirt.  Her dress sandals laced halfway up to her knees.  Relena wore thick black eyeliner and heavy mascara with her bight red lipstick and rosy cheeks.  She looked like a mysterious femme fatale that could steal your heart and tear it to pieces with one wink of her glittering eyes.  "You look lovely, too."  Serena wouldn't hear it; lovely or not, Relena was an angel.  Relena laid down her makeup brushes and liners and what not and led Serena to a mirror.  Serena was startled to see another angel in the mirror beside Relena.  Relena smiled even more modestly than before, and led Serena to the dining hall.  Serena was edgy.  She started asking questions:

            "Where are we going?"

            "To dinner."

            "I'm not hungry."

            "Ryo wants to see you."

            "I'll be in my room."  Relena stopped.  Her expression hadn't budged, but her eyes were very serious.

            "You have to come to dinner."  Serena looked doubtful. "You will be punished."

            "Does Heero punish you if you don't come?"

            "Yes he does," Relena's voice fell lower than Serena thought could be achieved.  Her voice made Serena feel so sad. 

            "He's horrible isn't he?"

            "I have to get you to dinner on time," Relena took Serena's hand and led her the last fifty feet to the dining hall. 

            A long, banquet-sized table sat before them with women on one side and men on the other.  Wufei was standing closest to the door in front of his seat, then a fair, blond young man beside him, then man with long brown bangs beside him, then Duo, then Heero, and two empty chairs, and at the end of the table a throne.  In front of Wufei, a Chinese woman with intertwined braids and light blue eyes stood quietly, and beside her a tall, light blond with even lighter eyes and a glassy gaze, and beside her, what looked to be a shorter version of the tall, light blond, and beside her, a woman with short, dark blue hair (and a very short dress with a bodice that pushed up on her bosom), and beside her a woman with dark hair that bore some resemblance to the woman sitting across from Duo, and beside her, a tall, slender man with a quiet stance and an constant eye on the woman beside him.  Serena and Relena moved to the two empty seats closest to the throne.  Relena stood next to Heero, and Serena stood next to her.  For a few minutes, they stood, the men having friendly conversation and all of the women totally silent.  Heero said something to Duo and squeezed Relena's behind.  He looked at him.

            "I'm not talking to you," he replied coldly, and she looked away.  Serena was disgusted.  

            The door Relena and Serena had entered through opened, and the man with long black hair that had bought Serena, Master Wildfire, Ryo, strode in casually, greeting his friends.  He took Serena's hand and guided her away from her chair. 

            "Whaddaya think, boys? Pretty nice, huh? Let's just hope she performs well."  He let go of her hand.  Serena was insulted, but decided to let that slide and sat down with everyone else quickly.  Several female cooks emerged seconds later, carrying huge, scrumptious dishes: roasted turkey, dressing, Chef's salad, thick soup, beef stew, rice, beans, grilled chicken, tortillas, all sorts of seasonings, salad dressing, and sour cream.  These dishes were placed in front of the men.  Serena and the women received bowls of chunky, oatmeal-looking stuff that smelled like fish and was room temperature.  Relena spread her napkin in her lap and began to eat in little lady-like spoonfuls.  Serena didn't think this was even food sitting in front of her.  She followed Relena's lead though, and ate with small, lady-like spoonfuls.  The stuff wasn't too bad, but it could have stood to be warmer with a pinch of salt.  Two strikes, Serena thought.  Serena didn't pay attention to their conversation until they started talking about her:

            "Yeah," Heero said with a mouthful of fajita, "She's a feisty one.  You better watch out: she's that kinda chick that'll kill you during an orgasm."

            The other men found this immensely funny and laughed out loud.  Heero went on, pointing to Relena:

            "Now, Lena here, this is what I like: just a real solid bitch that knows when to keep her moth shut and knows better than to complain about stupid shit gals complain about, you know?"  Heero gestured while talked, and Relena accidentally bumped his arm while she was eating, causing him to knock over his wine.

            "Ah, shit, bitch, now look what you did. Just clean it up." He washed his hands of it.  Relena took the napkin from her lap and blotted up the mess while Heero went on about how great she was.  Serena turned to Ryo, who was obviously the central authority around those parts.

            "Are you just going to let him treat her like that?" Ryo gave her a blank look, and ignored her.  That was strike three. 

            "Uh, excuse me, Heero," Serena said.  He looked at her with a sneer on his face.

            "What?" he demanded.

            "I don't appreciate the way you treat Relena, and I'm sure she doesn't either." Relena snapped her head around to Serena, a hurt and astonished look on her face.  

            "Oh, is that right?" Heero said, commanding Relena's attention, "You don't like the way I treat you, Lena?" He put out is cigarette in the middle of her bowl. "Go to your room."

            Relena looked very hurt, but scooted back from the table and left the room.  Serena watched her go.

            "Can't treat her bad if she's not with me, can I smart ass?" Heero rubbed it in.  He went back to saying the last of his 'Relena's Great' hypocrisy.  Serena scraped her food into Relena's bowl, set her bowl aside, picked up Relena's, stood over Heero, and dumped the commodity on his head.  

            "_Bitch!_" he screamed, jumping up and slamming the back of his hand into her cheek, knocking her flat.  Serena hit the ground hard, but slowly pushed herself up, a hand mark outlined on her cheek.  Ryo got up and pulled her to her feet.

            "You've caused enough trouble for one day," he growled.  Heero jerked her away by her arm and stormed down out and down the hall, leaving a trial of oatmeal-stuff behind him.

            Another room on the same side as the bathroom is where he led her, a small, dark room with a bench and a whip hanging on the wall.  "Bend over the bench," he ordered, cracking the whip near her.  She didn't move.

            "_Bend!_" he screamed, cracking the whip above her head.  She shrieked, and hunched down, finally leaning over.

            "Now, let's see," Heero said tauntingly, "One for kicking me in the cell, two for being so much goddamned trouble, one for that look you gave me in the hall with Relena, one for getting her in trouble, and five for the dinner incident. Ten lashes."

            Serena trembled.  Heero raised the whip high and brought it down hard on her back.  Serena cried out.

            "Damn right it hurts! And you'll never do it again! Never!" He whipped her over and over, stinging her back and crippling her emotions.  She hurt all over, inside and out, with every lick the sting deepening until she was sure he smacked her heart with the cursed piece of leather strap. She wailed and screamed with all her might, not holding back, not considering her dignity, just pure, animal howls of pain.  She felt his hatred as he drove it into her bare back with an arm worthy of such a burning vengeance. It suddenly began to sting worse.  Heero hung up the whip.  

            "Get up," he pulled her arm up and half-dragged, half-pulled her to her room.  The pain was so intense.  So hateful.  She gasped and whimpered loudly.  Heero opened the door to her room, and pushed her on her back in.  She landed hard on the bed, and cried.  Heero slammed the door, and stormed off to get cleaned up.  

            "Quatre, may I be excused please?" the tall, light blond asked he who owned her.

            "Where ya going?" he asked.

            "I need to go to the bathroom."

            Quatre looked at his watch.  "You better be back here in two minutes."

            The girl nodded and left the table.

            She didn't go to the bathroom.  She scurried to her room, grabbed a big bottle she hid from Quatre, and scurried to to Ryo's room.  She opened the door.  Serena was laying on the bed, face down, wounds open for the world to see and take pity on her.  She lifted her head to the sight of the blond. 

            The girl smiled. "My name is Dorothy.  I have some ointment for your beating."

            Serena didn't say anything.  She felt cold drops hit her back and gentle hands rub it in.  Her heart healed, too.  Dorothy didn't make any conversation, just did her business with the lotion and took her hand off Serena's back.  Serena got up.  There was no more sting.  She looked in her vanity mirror.  The welts were almost completely gone.  

            "What…how…"

            "I made this tonic a while back, the first time I got beat.  You're name's Serena, right?"

            "Yeah."

            "Are you really a virgin?"

            Serena smiled.  "Yes."

            "I don't believe it.  Really?"

            "Really."

            I didn't think there was such thing as a chaste woman any more."

            Serena nodded.  Dorothy looked at her watch.

            "Oh, shit, I gotta get back before Quatre gets mad.  It was nice meeting you, Serena." Dorothy left, and left the door open.  Serena's mind filled with feverish impossibilities.  She shook herself.  She undressed, being wary of her poor back, and redressed in an old shirt she found in the closet, an old pair of pants that were a bit too big, and a house robe too keep warm.  She stepped quietly out of her room and looked around.  Relena looked down at her from the balcony.  Her gaze was blank and sad.  Serena returned the gaze, and exited stage right.  There was the door that led to the stairs and then to the small room, and then to freedom.  She found that the door was unlocked, she closed the door behind her, and went on, thinking to herself, I don't care how dangerous it is: I have _got _to get help.  


	6. Valiant Struggles

            Taking the pointed end of a parting comb in she found in her vanity drawer, Serena worked it around as quietly and as quickly as she could.  She learned this skill from being locked in her room at her mistress' and picking the lock to sneak into the kitchen where the servant girl would spare her leftover supper.  The thought of her lessons filled her heart with grief and it was heavy in her heaving chest.  Now, of course, she wanted to go back to her lessons, and she was so sorry she'd run away.  She pushed herself quietly up the stairs, and suddenly, there was a pep in her step—she realized there was someone remotely close that could help her: a frequent client of her mistress, Trieze Khushrenada, his sister Geneva Une, and their uncle Mr. Dermail.  She knew the way to their residence from where she was; the mistress had often allowed her to accompany her on the perilous journey across the city, constantly checked by Hunters, harassed by men out shopping for a good whore.  She vaguely remembered seeing this building, which now was more of a prison than a dwelling.  She couldn't have been more than a half-mile from the residence, and another five miles from home.  She turned the handle on the door that led to the small, firearm filled room.  It was unlocked.  She pocketed her comb and went in. 

            It was empty, by her luck.  She didn't waste any time getting to the last thing that stood between her and freedom, the door that Heero and Duo and Wufei forced her through at gunpoint.  The thought of Heero singed her heart with sorrow for poor Relena.  Relena would definitely be the first she would liberate….somehow. Serena took hold of the doorknob and stopped, looking over her shoulder at the wall of firearms behind her.  She didn't have the faintest clue how to work one of those suckers, but the sight of one of the bigger ones would keep a few off her back.  She released the doorknob and went for one rifle as long as her back.  It was fairly lightweight, considering its size.  She pushed the thing back that she'd seen Heero push back.  She saw the trigger.  She could get to Trieze.  Serena threw the rifle over her shoulder and opened the door and stepped out.

            The fresh air hit Serena like a tornado would devastate a small building.  She realized the air in the dwelling was musty and stale for the first time: she was so scared, she hadn't noticed it, and when she finally had time to, she was used to it.  But the fresh air was so fresh.  It smelled like freedom.  There was no time.  She had to save herself—and Relena.  She jogged down the steps, taking two at a time, feeling the joy seem into her body and energize her.  Then two men rounded the corner and looked dead into her face.  Serena halted in her tracks.

            If Serena was had been (or was ever going to be) more obedient, she would have recognized the two as Ryo's associates and two of his best friends Sage and Rowen.  They eyed her suspiciously.

            "Hey, chick," the blonde said, "where ya going?"

            Serena was totally unprepared for the possibility of actually being caught.  She didn't even think about the rifle slung over her trembling shoulder.  

            "Ain't you Ryo's girl?" the navy-haired one inquired.  Serena didn't move or speak.  Both of the men realized that she was.  They started up the stairs to her.  

            "Get back in there," Sage ordered.  Serena turned and made half a move to run back inside, but Rowen grasped her arm, and they escorted her back in.  

            Heero had just returned to the table in clean clothes and most everyone else was finished with dinner and nibbling at dessert.  There was a knock at the door to the dining hall.

            "Come in," Ryo called, knowing that only guests knock. Sage stepped in. 

            "Hey buddy," Ryo greeted, genuinely happy to see his friend, "want some cheesecake?"

            "No thanks, bud, but, uh, is this yours?"

            Rowen stepped in, pulling Serena in with him.  Ryo's expression was totally blank.

            "Where was she?"

            "Outside," Rowen answered, "We found her on the side steps, looking like she was headin' somewhere."  

            "Would everyone excuse us please?" Ryo requested softly.  Everyone stood up from the table.  Sage and Rowen exited and Serena started to follow them.  

            "Not you, woman!" Ryo yelled at her.  She stopped, and the crowd diffused from around her.  Serena faced Ryo.  

            For a second, he just swished the wine around in his glass.  Then he looked at her, trying not to lose his cool.  

            "What is your name?"

            "I don't have one." 

            Ryo looked angry. "How dare you…"

            "I don't have a name, I swear."

            "Then I will choose one for you."

            "May I choose my own?"         

            Ryo didn't say yes or no.  He just looked at her.  He'd had several women that weren't named, but this is the first that dared ask to pick her own name.  Not feeling any particular anger, Ryo answered softly, "And what name would you pick?"

            "Serena."  
            "That's your real name, isn't it?"

            "No. I heard it once, and I thought it was beautiful.  Please call me Serena."

            "Ok, Serena," Ryo put his glass down and folded his hands in his lap. "Do you want to live or do you want to die?"

            Serena hesitated, half-knowing that if she picked death, he would give it to her, and painfully.  She did no want to die here.     

            "I want to live." 

            "Very well then.  You want to live.  Do you want to live happily or do you want to live miserably?"

            "So long as I am here, I will live miserably."

            Ryo slammed his hand on the table.  "If you keep that nasty attitude, the hell you _won't _be miserable. But let's get one thing strait: I own you.  You cost me five thousand dollars—"

            "I didn't ask you to buy me—" 

            Ryo got right up and took his hand across her face, not hard enough to knock her down, but too hard not to cry out.

            "Don't you ever speak to me like that again! I am your owner, and if you don't learn to respect me and treat me like a slave should, that five thousand will go down the drain because I _am _within my rights to kill you!"           

            Serena looked at him, hurt and angry.  "You don't own me. I own me."

            Ryo stood still.  He held a rage nothing could console, except getting his five thousand dollars' worth, and getting it good.

            "Go to your room," he uttered angrily.  Serena didn't talk back.  She turned and left the room. 

            Serena sat on the bed, contemplating Relena.  She was submissive, so mousy.  She was the complete opposite of Serena.  She acted like Heero was God and the devil and had the capacity to worse things than just destroy her.  She lived in fear of him day and night.  Serena would die if she became like Relena.  The door opened.  Serena looked up.  Ryo came in with Duo, Wufei, and Heero.  Ryo's escorts picked three different corners of the room and took them like posts.  Ryo stood by the bed with an authoritative stance.  "Take your clothes off."

            Serena didn't think she'd heard right.  "Excuse me?" she asked, looking around the room at the three that gazed at her with unwavering distrust.  

            "Take off your clothes." Ryo repeated.  Serena was abashed. 

            "No," she said firmly.  Ryo smiled, not a happy smile, the kind of smile you smile when you're so frustrated, you just feel like stabbing someone. Ryo made a gesture to Heero.  Heero charged his rifle and pointed it at her.

            "Take off your clothes," Ryo growled slowly. 

            "Shoot me," Serena insisted, looking down the barrel of Heero's rifle. Ryo turned to Heero and opened his mouth with a question on his face.

            "Five thousand dollars," Heero reminded.  Ryo gave him a thumbs-up

            "Gotcha," Ryo agreed.  Ryo pulled his shirt over his head and got in the bed, grasping Serena's shirt and ripping it from her body.  Serena shrieked and her arms folded over her chest to conceal her bra.

            "Take it off!" Ryo yelled, Heero shooting the ceiling.  Serena gasped and slid her pants off, revealing the thong Relena had given her from Ryo.  

            "_Much_ better," Ryo approved, leaning over and kissing her neck.  She leaned away.  She felt Wufei staring right through her.

            "You're going to force me to have sex with you, aren't you?"

            "It would be nice if you just went with the flow, but probably."  That did it.  Serena lunged away, but not fast enough, and Ryo grabbed her arm and wrestled her down.  Serena screamed and thrashed and kicked Ryo in his jaw.  Ryo jumped back, holding his face, and Serena tried to push past him, but he took her waist and wrestled her down again.  She kept screaming.

            "Help me! Help, please! Ahhh!" 

            Ryo pulled something from beneath a pillow and thrust it into her side.  An electric shock surged through her body and she released a high-pitched screech and the world spun.  She nauseated.  She still struggled, heaving and crying.  Got to get away, go to fight, can't give up, God, please, don't let me give up…the same shock hit her again and she the world was darker and colder than it had ever been up to that point.  

            Serena woke up what felt like a few minutes later.  She breathed gently, her skin tingling.  She opened her eyes wide.  What happened?  Was it a dream? Or was it real?  She slowly moved her hand to the top of the sheet and lifted the sheet slightly.  She looked down.  Her eyes told her she was naked.  She gasped and her heart beat hard.  She realized she was looking into Wufei's icy glare.  They hadn't moved since she had been knocked out.  Serena turned her head slowly in the direction of the pillow, and looked over the shoulder she lay on.  Ryo's royal blue eyes said their tormenting 'Good Morning' for her.  Serena turned back the way she'd come and whimpered.  She slowly tried to get up, paining all over, especially in her private area.  It hurt too much.  She fell down.  Ryo turned her over to face him.  She was close enough to rest her arms on her chest and her palms on his chest like Relena did with Heero.  Serena's eyes became blurry with salty tears.  

            "You didn't…"

            Ryo nodded, smiling arrogantly.  "You were pretty damn good.  I'd pay another five grand for nookie like that."

            Serena was stabbed with pain and began crying as though he'd ripped her heart out, and he had. 

            "No," she gasped through tears, "Please, no, please, no, you didn't, I know you didn't…" Ryo patted her arm as if she were a small child that had lost her doll. 

            "You'll get over it.  Get dressed so you can do some chores and not get your lazy ass in trouble." Serena paused in her tears, utterly stunned with his inhumanity and indifference to the pride of her being.  Ryo got up and dressed.  The other guys marched out of the room before Ryo.  Ryo adjusted himself in the mirror and started to leave.

            "Ryo," Serena called in a heart-broken, pleading voice.  He looked angry.

            "Get up," he ordered, slapping her on her side, "you got stuff to do." He left.  Serena pulled the covers over her head and cried until she was exhausted.  

            A little over an hour later, Serena was in the kitchen washing the dishes and handing them to a small blonde around her age.  Both were silent.  

            "Excuse me," the small blonde spoke softly to Serena.  Serena looked at her.  "Are you Serena?"

            Serena nodded.

            "Did you really attack Ryo?"

            Serena nodded.

            The small blonde leaned in and whispered, "Are you really a virgin?"

            "Not anymore," Serena muttered, turning back to the dishes.  The girl could tell how much Serena was hurt, but could not believe she was bought a virgin.  

            "I'm sorry, but that's pretty shocking.  I wasn't even a virgin when I was bought."

            "Whose woman are you?" Serena tried to take the subject off of herself.  

            "I'm Midii Une, Trowa's woman."

            "Who's Trowa?"

            "He has long brown bangs an hangs out with Quatre." 

            Serena remembered seeing her and Trowa now.  Both of them were so quiet, she hadn't noticed them at dinner the previous night.  Midii smiled.

            "Nobody knows this because he doesn't treat me badly, but Trowa is a real sex-fiend." 

            Serena smiled politely.  Midii smiled back.  Dorothy came in and began putting away a large pile of clean dishes.  

            "Hey," she greeted Serena, "how's that back doing?"

            "Great.  No more scars.  Thanks a lot."

            "You're welcome.  We women have to stick together; we're all we've got."

            Serena and Midii nodded.  

            "So, uh," Dorothy started, "Are you a virgin?"

            "Not anymore," Serena repeated. 

            "I'm sorry.  You'll get used to it."

            "No, I won't, I refuse." 

            A girl with short blue hair and a load of dirty dishes and underwear burst through the door.  She was muttering angrily. 

            "What's the matter, Hilde?" Dorothy asked without looking away from her chore.  Hilde joined Serena at the sink.

            "Duo pisses me off: how the hell am I supposed to keep his clothes clean when he always stains them with shit I've never _heard_ of _and_ stay on top of these dishes?"

            Dorothy shook her head.  Midii smiled and continued washing.  Hilde acknowledged Serena, who standing close by.  

            "Are you the five grand girl?"

            Serena nodded.

            "The virgin that attacked Ryo?"

            "And the girl that put oatmeal on Heero's head." Serena added.

            Hilde shook her hand. "I'm proud to know you.  I'm a little wild myself, but I never would have had the guts to attack Ryo _and_ piss Heero off."

            Serena smiled. 

            "You're just like Relena was." Dorothy whipped around and kicked Hilde. 

            "What about how Relena was?" Serena asked.  Hilde opened her mouth.

            "NO, Hilde," Dorothy cut her off, "Don't say anything!"

            "Come on, Hilde, what about Relena?"

            "Hilde, not a word.  You know how that makes Relena feel."

            "Tell me."

            Midii Une jumped into it.  "Relena used to be just like you."

            All three of the other three stopped and looked at her.  "What do you mean she used to be like me?"

            "When Relena first came here, she was a virgin, too.  Ryo bought her for Heero.  Oh, what a fuss she made! Always smarting off to Heero and stuff."

            "How is she still _alive_?"

            "Heero wasn't the complete ass then he is now," Dorothy explained, "He used to be more like Trowa and Wufei.  Then Relena came and didn't act like the other women, rebelling and such.  Relena got thirty lashes the first day she was here."

            Serena almost dropped the dish she was washing.  "Relena _who_?"

            "_Relena_," Dorothy insisted. "And everyday after that, she got thirty lashes a day.  But that didn't break her sprit.  She told me one day that after she woke up, she woke Heero up and told him she wanted her lashes right then.  Heero just ignored heart first, but then she said, 'I know you're tired of whipping me.  If you don't get up and give me my thirty, I'll disobey you, and you'll have to give me forty or fifty.' So, Heero got up, and gave her her thirty, but Relena thought he may hove only given her twenty-five.  I couldn't believe that, but then I remembered who told me, and I believed."

            Serena stood in shocked silence. "But then," Hilde picked up, "She got broken."

            "How?"

            "Heero went gambling with Ryo one day and bet Relena.  He lost the bet, and the winner took Relena for two weeks.  Heero eventually bought her back, and she was from then on the way she is now, and Heero turned the way he is now because he didn't want her to turn back to the little ball of fire she was."

            "What happened to her?"

            "The bet winner locked her in pitch-black cell and chained her to the wall.  He raped her four times a day, or one of his Guards raped her.  He only gave her water as a gift.  He never let her bathe of even get out and stretch.  For two weeks, she didn't even see light.  When she came back, she was broken."

            Relena walked in.  Serena looked at her in horror.

            "Ladies, please get back to work. And you know the rule: no talking."  Relena looked at Serena.  Worry lines covered her forehead.

            "What's the matter?"

            "You…you…I…"

            Trowa pushed past Relena.  "I don't want to hear anymore talking, girls." He left.  Relena left.  

            Serena finished the dishes and began the laundry in a daze.  She was responsible for Ryo's clothing, underwear and all.  She was in a dim room on the same side as the bathroom and the whipping room, on what seemed to be the chore side of the residence hall, though on the level above her Relena and Heero stayed and Hilde and Duo next to them.  Serena held the bridge of her nose and leaned on the vibrating dryer in disbelief: was this an omen?  Was it going to be two weeks in a dark cell that would break her?  She pushed the thought as far into the back of her mind as she could and sorted more laundry.  Relena came in.  

            "You wanted to see me?" 

            "Yeah," Serena threw together the whites and lights. "Why can't we talk around here?" 

            Relena was very blunt and very serious.  "Women are smarter than men.  They can't stand that.  So they don't."

            Serena nodded.  It as was a ludicrous rule, another way to oppress the female populous, just like the whole open-black-market deal. Serena pulled a pair of boxers to put in the wash. "Oh, my God."

            "What is it?"  Serena turned the boxers to face Relena.

            "Relena, what is this on these undies?"

            "It looks like make-up."

            "Doesn't make-up go on the _face_?"

            "Yes."

            "Then why is it on his _boxer fly_?"

            Relena didn't say anything, but gave Serena a look.  Serena put a hand on her hip and held the boxers a if they wee a rat.

            "Are you trying to tell me that I'm going to have to put his stuff in my _mouth?_" Relena just gave the same look.  

            "I've got to check on some of the other ladies.  Will you excuse me please?"

            "Certainly," Serena walked Relena to the door.  Relena's courtesies alone made Serena feel more appreciated and slightly loved in the hell they were in.  The ceiling rumbled.  Ryo and his good friends were returning from shopping and gambling.  Relena cringed.  

            "They're back," she muttered.  Heero hadn't gone with them, but when they were all together, the women suffered because they liked to show off to each other by degrading the women to the depths of their psyche.  

            "Why did you break, Relena?" fell out of Serena's mouth before she could catch it.

            "What?" Relena seemed startled by the question. "I don't know; I couldn't take it."  Relena walked slowly away.  Serena hung out of the doorway as she took her tiny steps.  A gunshot rang out and struck the floor in front of her.

            "Oh!" she cried, thinking she'd been hit.  Heero laughed hysterically from the balcony.

            "Hahaha! Ah, shit, Lena, if you'd seen your face! Oh, my God! Hahaha!"

            Relena laid her hand over her heart and breathed hard, trying to calm from the shock.  Heero came down the stairs, still laughing, and walked by Serena.  Serena was angry.

            "Heero," she called to him.  He didn't seem to hear her, walking on to Relena.

            "Heero," she called louder.  He walked on.

            "Heero!" she semi-yelled.  He jerked around.

            "What?!" he demanded.  

            "That was a very evil thing you just did to Relena. I don't appreciate that.  You don't treat her right.  If you bully her just because of the situation she's in, it'll come back on you—"

            While she was lecturing him, Heero had come to her and slammed her against the wall by her throat, lifting her by her neck off the ground, chocking the musty air that kept her alive.  Relena ran to Heero.

            "Heero, please," she begged, "please put her down.  Please, Heero, please don't hurt her! What do you want? We can do it all night or as long as you hold out. I'll do whatever you want. Please, Heero, please!"

            Heero shook his head and dropped her.  Serena landed hard on her feet.  

            "You are so damn lucky that she loves you enough to save your smart ass.  I almost feel bad for her.  And you," he said to Relena, "you better have some new tricks."  He walked to the stairs to the balcony and turned his back to light a cigarette.  Relena laid a hand in Serena's.

            "Please don't provoke him anymore," Relena pleaded. 

            "I didn't ask you to save me," Serena shot at her.  "I wanted to make him angry.  I wanted him to try to hurt me.  Ryo would get mad at him."

            "If Heero _killed_ you, Ryo would be angry for five minutes and then get another girl.  We don't mean anything to them.  Their dogs are on a higher level than we are!"

            "I'd rather die than live like that.  Let him kill me."

            "Don't say that!"

            "Stop trying to save me!"

            Relena lowered her voice.  "Serena, I save you because you still have that hope, that fire of hope that you will survive to live happily.  I lost that fire a long time ago.  Once you lose it, you don't get it back." Her eyes were tearry.

            "Hey Relena," Heero took his first drag, "get up to the room and practice for me."

            Relena offered Serena a farewell glance and headed up the stairs.  Heero slapped her behind in the same place he had on the previous day.  Again, she groaned and rubbed it gently.  She went on up the steps.  Serena went to her room for some more clothes.  Ryo and his crew burst through the door.

            Ryo went strait to the dining hall with Duo, Wufei, Quatre, his friends Kento, Sage, and Rowen.  Another high friend o his, Cye, stopped at Serena, who was trying to open the door she'd accidentally locked.  She felt his presence and turned to face him.  He licked his finger and laid it on her bare shoulder, making a sizzling noise with his tongue.

            "Hot stuff," He leaned into give her a hickey.  She pushed him away.

            "Leave me alone." 

            Cye wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull down her top.  She pushed him away and pulled her top up.

            "Stop it, leave me alone," she insisted.

            "What the hell's your problem, bitch?"  he snatched her wrist.

            "I'm no bitch, _you're a bitch_—" he slapped her.  She slapped him back just as hard.  "You don't own me, I belong to Ryo—" he slapped her again.  She smacked him with her fist, and shoved her knee in his crotch twice, punching him again and knocking him to the ground, kicking and beating him.  Ryo and the rest rushed out when they heard the commotion, and Heero when he realized something beyond a simple pimp slapping was going down. 

            Kento and Rowen grasped Serena and pulled her off of Cye, who was beat pretty bad.  Cye got up without help and wiped his bloody nose with his shirtsleeve.  Serena was cussing at him and thrashing about in Kento and Rowen's arms.  

            "What the hell is going on, Cye?" Ryo asked.  Cye pointed to Serena.

            "You're crazy.  You're crazy, man.  She's gonna kill you. Keep messing around with her, just keep it up.  You paid five grand to get dead."

            Ryo looked at Serena.  Serena wasn't ashamed of what she did, and she showed it.  She looked at him.

            "Ryo, he tried to get me to do something with him.  I belong to you. You paid for me, and he wanted a free ride.  I'm not his to play with."

            Ryo looked away.

            "Beat her man!" Cye insisted.  Ryo didn't look at Cye.  Heero looked at Ryo.  Ryo propped his hand against his face and supported it with his other arm.  His eyes were misty.  His face was red.  His chest gave quick little heaves.  

            "Hahaha," he muttered, then laughed out loud.

            "You're not gonna beat her?" Cye demanded, still angry and humiliated. 

            "Oh, I'll beat her alright, twenty lashes for disrespect, but that was too funny.  I walked out here and saw the second-buffest guy I know getting beat up by a _girl_…" laughter cut him off.  "Oh, Jesus, go on, take her to the beating room, twenty lashes, no, on second thought, fifteen, 'cause she was good last night."

            "Fuck you!" Serena growled.

            "Fine then, thirty." Ryo sneered, starting away.  Kento and Rowen began to drag her away.  Relena had to do some thing.

            "No, Ryo, no!" she called from above.  Ryo looked about, then saw Relena on the balcony.

            "She didn't know any better.  I told her she could refuse a man if he didn't own her."

            "You told her _what?_"

            "Relena, didn't I tell you to shut up and get in that room?" Heero barked. 

            "Don't beat her, Ryo,"

            "Relena, _shut-up_," Heero insisted.  

            "I should be the one to get a beating because I told her wrong.  And Cye is horny anyway, so I think she did the right thing."

            "That's it," Heero grumbled, leaping up the stairs to Relena.  Relena wasn't frightened.

            "You didn't tell her she _couldn't _refuse, Ryo! She was just trying to stay good for _you!"_

            Serena struggled when she saw Heero going for her.  "Relena!"

            Heero grabbed Relena's shoulders and slammed her against the door to their room.  "Shut-up when I tell you to shut-up, you stupid whore! You don't know what the hell you're talking about! Stop letting her get you in trouble, 'cause soon you're going get into trouble and you won't get out! _Now get your bitch ass in that room!_" 

            Relena squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the storm to pass.  When he stopped, she slipped into the room, and he closed the door and locked it.  Serena was still fighting a lost battle.

            "Ryo, why do you let him treat her like that?"

            "She's his woman, he can do what he wants with or to her."

            Serena sounded super-pissed. "That's not for humans to do to each other! You call yourself a leader? You're terrible! You should be punished for crimes against humanity—"

            _"SHUT-UP!" he punched her face as hard as he could and knocked her out cold. _


	7. No Security in Adaptation

Hiya peeps!

It's the Great!

            Wow! I'm flattered! All these wonderful reviews! I'm totally not offended by constructive criticism; in fact, I wish I got more of it.  Suggestions are always welcome in review or email me at Alexandria_the_Great@warriorofnight.zzn.com.  I see this story is a big hit, which makes me SO happy! I'll update my first co-written story The Secret War after this chapter.  Please review chapter 40 or 41 of Peacetime Wars, my first big hit story—you don't even have to read it—I want to know what ppl think about this huge idea I have.  Anywho, I'll let you get back to my twisted reality Urbania. 

            Sally blotted the unconscious Serena's bloody mouth with a cold compress.  She'd blotted it just a few times before Serena woke up.

            "How long was I out?" she muttered. 

            "Ten minutes."

            "That's an improvement over a few hours."

            "When were you out for hours?"

            "Never mind.  Whose woman are you?"

            "Wufei's.  My name is Sally. Are you a virgin?"

            "I was a virgin when Ryo bought me, and yes I attacked him."

            Sally shook her head in disbelief and dunked the cold compress in a small basin.  Serena pushed her hand away.

            "I'm fine," she explained.  A taller version of Hilde walked in.

            "So," she commented, "you're awake."

            "And I was bought a virgin and I attacked Ryo."

            "I knew that." 

            "So who are you?"

            "This is Lucretzia. She's Milliardo's woman." Sally introduced her.  

            "Who's Milliardo?"

            "That tall blonde guy, quiet, you know."

            Serena thought really hard. "Was he at dinner last night?"

            "Yes.  He thought you were going to be beaten to death."

            "No way."

            "Ryo does have a rep for beating his women to death," Sally added.

            Serena didn't believe it.  She was still too naïve.  The two older women saw the look on Serena's face and knew she didn't believe, but didn't try to reinforce the concept right then.  Serena turned to leave.

            "Well, I've got chores to finish before my beating, so I'll talk to you later." Serena pushed the door open.  Heero stood right outside, gazing hard at her.

            "Watch yourself," he warned.

            "_You_ watch me," Serena shot back.  Heero went on over and hit her once.  Serena turned her face to an angle that would pain so much, and pretended to submit and walked away.  She rubbed her neck where he'd hit her.  His punch had hurt pretty hard any way.  Serena went back to her room for a basket of clothes.  The ceiling rumbled.  In the window of ten minutes, Ryo had managed to go out with his friends, grab some party stuff, and come back.  He, Cye, Sage, Rowen, and Kento burst in through the door that led into the residence.  Serena stopped at the laundry room door to watch them. 

            Each of them were hanging all over at least two girls, except Ryo, who came in first with a bottle of champagne and ushered his friends into a room on the chore side of the lower level, allowing them in first.  He stopped when he saw Serena watching him.  He looked back at her.  Her heart hurt, that he would do something so vile to her as rape when she was a virgin, then go out and bring home a dozen whores to pass around and share.  Ryo's heart didn't feel anything he recognized, but tingled when he saw her.  It was the way his heart beat when he raped her.  At the time she was supposed to be unconscious because he used the Proker, but for some reason, she fought him in her dreams.  That was very strange to him—for a woman to hate him so badly that her subconscious fought him.  Most of the women he bought liked him and even loved him, or at least pretended it were so to get on his good side.  But Serena didn't care.  That was kinda sexy, but he didn't have time for that right now; there were a dozen easy whores in the room three feet to his left, and he didn't have to pay (much) or wrestle with them.  He dropped his gaze and entered the room.  

            Ryo was in there all the rest of the day and slept with Serena that night.  Wufei, Duo and Quatre stayed in the room while they made love.  Serena could feel their eyes not on her and Ryo, but on her and the way she did him.  She felt them examining every curve of her and either approving or disapproving.  Sometimes they would approve, but agree that she wasn't worth the five grand.  They would flash her looks, taking turns degrading her and calling her a whore for not giving in.  They did all of this without speaking a word to her or to each other.  

            The next morning when Serena went to take a shower, Ryo sent Heero in there with her to ensure that she didn't try to escape the windowless prison.  Heero, just to give her the evil in him she hated so, watched her with a hard stare.  He would get up, drag her out, and rape her at any moment, she could feel it.  He didn't, but he did jerk the curtain to the side when the water turned off, eye her nakedness, and then give her a small towel that barely covered her entire torso.  Then he would walk her down the hall the short distance to her room, where Ryo also instructed him to watch her dress.  Heero really began to like his job.  

            Serena learned from whoever would speak to her how this hellish social structure operated: At the top of the social chain were the Men.  They were just called Men.  Each Man would have several women and either one or several Guards.  Each Guard might or mightn't have his own woman or women, depending on the decree of the Man over him.  Far below the Guards were the women.  They were servants and sex slaves, required to perform whenever the Man got a whim to have some action.  When they weren't performing, they performed all chores that needed to be done.  They dressed how they were told by their men to dress and were always fed the same bland dish that was called oatmeal.

            "How does that stuff keep us going?" Serena inquired to Relena the next day. 

            "It's just a bunch of vitamins and minerals in a protein borsht."  She answered quietly.  

            "I have a question," Serena decreed.

            "Ask it while you may," Relena muttered.

            "With all the sex going on around here, why aren't there any pregnant women running around?"

            Relena paused.  She slowed up her dish washing.  "They crush up birth control herbs in our food."

            Serena stopped asking Relena questions right then.  Relena called herself 'the mediator'.  She doubled as a supervisor a lot, going from chore station to chore station and checking to make sure job were done right.  She was probably the single most abused woman there, but she wore it inside out and used her kindness as a mask to cover up how she always felt around the slightest hint of happiness.  Serena's fire was something she felt obligated to protect.  Relena bumped her side on a counter. She screeched.

            "Are you ok? What'd you do?" 

            "I'm fine, I just bumped my hip."

            "You get hit there an awful lot.  Are you injured?"

            "No, I'm really fine."

            The two washed on in silence.  After this, Serena had to finish up Ryo's laundry, then he wanted to take her out with him, so she had to grab a sweater from the closet and be ready to go when he said, "Let's get going, guys."


	8. The Arena

Ryo pushed the door to his room open.  Serena looked surprised.  A smile crossed her face. 

            "What are you doing?" Ryo demanded.  Serena messed with her hair.

            "I just want to make sure I look decent."

            "Forget decent. I'm ready to go.  Let's get going."

            "Sorry, sorry, I just wanna look nice," she went out and closed the door behind her, "I haven't been out in ages."

            "No," Ryo corrected her, "Sally hasn't been out in ages.  Relena hasn't been out in ages.  _You _were out three days ago." Ryo led her out of the residence and up the stairs, through the Arms Room and out the door.  Serena inhaled the air deeply.  There were three cars waiting at the bottom of the steps for them. In the first car, Wufei drove with Duo in the passenger's side and Kento and Cye in the back.  In the second car Trowah drove with Quatre in the passenger's side and awaited Ryo and Serena to get in the back.  Heero stood around the second car.  In the third car, Sage drove with Rowen in the passenger's side and two women in the back.  Serena climbed into the second car and Ryo climbed in after her.  Heero climbed on the back, where he could see clearly around for miles.  Serena learned from Relena that there were people out to kill Ryo, and some even had a bounty out on his head.  The small entourage started up and drove off.  They were going in the direction of Trieze.  Serena thought quickly.

            "Can we stop?"

            "Why?"

            "I have to go to the bathroom." Ryo didn't hide his annoyance.  

            "You should have gone before we left."

            "I didn't have to go then."

            "You can wait til we get to the Arena. Stop arguing with me."

            "No, I really can't. I—" Heero hit in the back of her head with the butt of his rifle.  She gasped and grasped the back of her head.  

            "Jesus, woman! Just shut the hell up when he says shut the hell up! You need a little common frikin' sense knocked into you!" Heero fussed.  Serena fell against Ryo, lying on his chest.  He put his fantasies aside and looked away.  A few minutes later, they stopped at the entrance to a parking lot.  Two Guards stopped them and on peeked into the second car.  

            "Master Wildfire," Heero confirmed.  The Guard nodded his head and gave them the 'go ahead' gesture.  The three cars pulled into the parking lot and parked in their reserved spots.  The Guards and the other Men and Women unloaded before Ryo and Serena.  When they did, Ryo pulled Serena out by her wrist.  Serena was still holding her head.  Heero had hit her harder than Ryo knew.  

            They first entered a dark, crowded hallway.  Light spilled from windows that offered a good look into the rooms on either side that hosted a variety of activities from arm wrestling to mud wrestling. The hallway was densely packed and noisy.  A strobe light from nowhere flashed here and there, but didn't provide any helpful light in the stuffy darkness.  Ryo pulled Serena through behind him, moving quickly but awkwardly, dragging her along by her wrist.  Serena slipped her wrist out of his grip and replaced it with her hand.  That felt strangely better.  Ryo had warm, gentle hands, something Serena had just then discovered.  It was nice holding hands with Ryo.  Ryo pretended that he felt nothing holding Serena's hand.  

            Ryo and his group pushed their was to the end of the hall and into the room where Ryo had purchased Serena, only the chairs were cleared away and tables set up instead: it was a sort of flea market. Their community dispersed, except for Heero, who stayed within a yard or two of Ryo. Serena walked with Ryo to this table and that, looking at different things, both essential and trivial.  He stopped at a jewelry table and picked up a necklace and held it to Serena's neck.  Serena's face lit up.

            "Are you looking for me some jewelry?" she asked warmly.

            "No," Ryo replied coldly, putting down the necklace and investing his attention in something else.  Serena looked around.  There were dozens of other Men there, many with their Women, but none held their women's hands as Ryo did.  They pretty much all just had their Women close, and the Women didn't' stray.  But Ryo knew better that to trust Serena.  She'd already tried to runaway once, and that was the first night.  Heero approached Ryo with a rifle he'd just bought.  

            "Check this, Rye," Heero handed hi the gun.  Ryo dropped Serena's hand to cradle the weapon. 

            "Oh, this is tight," Ryo commented with a smile.  Serena didn't notice his smile.  Serena noticed his hand.  His hand that was not holding hers.  In a public place.  In a crowd.  Where she could easily escape.  He even had his back turned to her.  Serena could feel herself take off running, right back through the crowded halls, pushing through people and dense darkness, pushing through the doors, inhaling the humid air that smelled like freedom…and she almost would have if she hadn't remembered Relena's warning:

            "Relena, Ryo's taking me to that place he likes to go to." She'd said.  Relena had dropped her dish back in the water and looked Serena in the eye with her serious glare. 

            "Look, Serena, that is a very crowded and free place.  I know you, and I know you'll try to run away.  It's not worth it.  If you runaway, there are so many Hunters in that area, it's guaranteed that you will just be caught and cold and bought all over again.  This time no one's going to bid five thousand on you, and this time they won't put up with your rebellious nature.  Please, Serena, stay here.  Stay here where I can protect you…" Serena didn't want to hear the rest of it.  She had get ready to go.  Remembering this, Serena didn't move.  Quatre was suddenly at Ryo's side.  

            "Hey," he whispered, "I found a waiting room if you wanna toss Sir Talks-a lot in." he and Ryo looked at Serena.  Serena didn't want to go in the waiting room.

            "I'll be good," She promised with a smile.  Ryo and Quatre looked at each other sarcastically.  

            Serena looked around the waiting room at the other Women.  The waiting room was the size of the other activity rooms and had the kind of wooden benches one would find in a sauna.  Serena had been lucky enough to find a seat.  The room was unofficially full, and a few sat on the floor.  Serena pushed her anger down and spoke:

            "You know what," she said, "this doesn't make any sense.  If we have to be in here for as long as the Men want us to, we might as well get to know each other. Hi," she shook hands with the Women all around her, "I'm Serena. Master Wildfire brought me here."  A few women perked up.

            "Are you the one he paid five hundred thousand dollars for and almost killed him?" one woman asked quietly.  

            "Word travels fast," Serena muttered, "And sloppily.  It was five thousand dollars and I _almost_ attacked him, but his Guard knocked me out."

            A few anonymous sounds of awe were heard.  The Guard outside opened the door.

            "What'd going on in here?" he asked.  He looked at every one of them.  

            "I sneezed," Serena lied, "They were saying 'bless you'."

            "Uh huh," The Guard closed the door and turned his back to them.

            "Bastard," Serena muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.  The Guard turned right back around and opened the door. 

            "I know I heard talking that time.  Who was it?" Nobody answered.

            "Somebody better fess up, or you're all getting a beating.

            "Ah, hell, it was me," Serena confessed, standing up. 

            "Who's Woman are you?"

            "I am my own woman," Serena corrected him, "Now your Master Wildfire gave up a few grand to an auctioneer, and somehow, I don't know how, that made me his slave.  But I am my own woman."

            The other Women were astonished.  The Guard left the room and less than a minute later returned with Ryo and Heero.  Ryo marched into the room and stood over Serena.

            "What have you done _now_?" 

            "She was talking." The Guard explained. 

            "How'd I know?" Ryo asked Heero.  Heero shrugged, looking away and scratching his head.  

            "She smarted off to me," the Guard added, "I asked who she belonged to, and she fed me some shit about being her own Woman."

            Ryo nodded angrily and snatched Serena' wrist.  "I can't take this anymore.  I'm selling you.  You are so not worth it." 

            Ryo marched Serena back into the flea market.  Ryo called loudly to get the room's attention:

            "Anybody wanna buy a virgin?"  Serena pretended not to notice what was going on.   Ten or so Men wandered over and looked.      

            "How much?" one Man asked.

            "One hundred," Ryo insisted.  The Man looked at Serena.

            "Is that the gal that attacked you."

            "Well-"

            "I sure am." Serena beamed.

            "Shut-up." Ryo fussed.

            "Ooh, no. I'm not buying her, she'll kill me."

            "What? No, she won't, she's harmless, she didn't do a thing to me."

            "Not while he was awake anyway," Serena flashed the prospector a dangerous look.  The potential customer shook his head and wandered away with the rest of the once interested buyers.  Ryo was infuriated.  He grabbed Serena's throat.  She choked and he banged her head against an empty spot on a table. 

            "_Shut-up! Shut-up! Shut-up! Shut-up!_" He jerked her up and let go, giving her a good slap.  Serena wobbled.  Ryo started to take her back to the waiting room.  A voice came over the loud speaker:

            "Attention, gentlemen! The fight will commence in five minutes.  Five minutes."

            "Ah, shit," Ryo sulked.  He looked at Serena, who looked positively drunk.  He dragged her on with him.  They made their way to the Arena and found their seats.  

            Serena's world was spinning, threatening to go dark again.  Heero had hit the back of her head and probably put a slight fracture in her skull.  Then that expulsion of Ryo's anger had succeeded in damaging her head, probably.  She felt the worse headache any person could imagine having.  She was pushed down in a seat and told to be quiet or she'd be thrown in the ring with the dogs.  Dogs? They were going to a dogfight.  Serena didn't like dogfights, she thought they were cruel.  She could tell Ryo that her head was hurting too badly for her hold it up.  The world was getting gray.  For a moment, she was still awake, but couldn't see.  She panicked, turning her head too quickly, and she lost consciousness the moment the dogs were released.  Ryo gave a loud whoop and Serena fell to the floor. 

            "What the hell…get up.  You're embarrassing me."  Serena didn't move.  "Heero, take her back."  Heero reluctantly got up and gathered Serena.  He walked as quickly as he could back to the waiting room.

            Only a few had left since Serena had and there weren't any newcomers.  Heero walked in with Serena in his arms.  

            "Oh, Serena!" some Woman exclaimed, making her way to Heero.  Other Women came to him and Serena to see what the matter was.  Heero was disgusted to have to hear them.

            "Hey!" he yelled over the dull roar.  The Women all stopped and looked at him.  "What the hell? Why is there all this talking? Be quiet." He left.  The Guard gave them a reinforcing look and closed the door.  The Women inspected Serena.

            "Oh, my goodness! She's bruised on the back of her head!"

            "Maybe she needs some ice.  Hey, Laney, do you still have that bottled drink?"

            "Yeah, and it's still cold."

            "Get it under her head."

            Serena's head was propped up under the cold bottle.  The Women crowded around her and held her hands.  She opened her eyes in a few minutes.  "Serena…"

            "Huh?"

            "What's your name?"

            "Serena…" she muttered.

            "What color is your hair?"

            "I'm blonde."

            "Who's your master?"

            Serena gasped. "Oh, my God, you mean, it's real? I've been sold? I though it was just a nightmare."  Serena sat up. 

            "Hey," The Guard poked his head in, "No talking."

            Serena waited quietly in the car for Heero to return with Ryo.  Quatre and Trowa were on edge, knowing that Serena's engines were going to start up at any moment.  But Serena stayed relatively quiet.  Inside, she was screaming at herself to jump out of the car and run to Trieze's; there may have been Hunters in the area, but not so many that she wouldn't be able to reach Trieze.  Ryo jumped in the car, derailing her train of thought, and Heero jumped on too.  Serena was next to a gigantic Rottweiler.

            "What is—" Ryo smacked Serena's tender spot good and hard before she got any further.  She gasped as pain moved from the spot and wrapped itself tightly around her whole head.  Tears rose in the brim of her eyes.  But she didn't cry.  Not in front of Ryo and Heero.  The car jolted, bumping the front of her head against a panel, and causing her even more pain.  She felt like giving up at that moment more than ever.  _I save you because you still have that hope, that fire of hope that you will survive to live happily.  I lost that fire a long time ago.  Once you lose it, you don't get it back._  Serena squeezed her eyes shut, pushing the tear down her face, and vowed never to give up, for herself and her friends.  

            The ride was peaceful for a few seconds.  Ryo petted and praised his new dog Riley, the winner of the dogfight, and rubbed his ears.  Serena stayed quiet.  A big sedan pulled up next to them, lingered, then drove ahead.  A back window opened and shot at them, almost hitting Serena.

            "Ah!" she let out a short scream.  

            "Get down! Get down!" Ryo and Heero both shouted at everyone.  Ryo got down on the floor, covering Serena and Riley.  Heero leaned out of the window and shot off his gun a few times.  The sedan doubled back and shot at them with several separate guns many times.  Quatre and Trowa joined Heero and Duo and Wufei in the crossfire.  Ryo and the other Men were ducked down, except for Kento, who fired with his handgun.  They hit their attacker's tires, but the attackers kept going, this time to get away.  As they escaped, the sunroofs opened and hands were shown, all five fingers brandished on one hand, and L-shape on the left and the pinkie sticking out.  The sedan disappeared in the distance.  Ryo shook his head.  Heero pulled himself back into the car and the three cars continued on home. 

            "Loyal Six," Ryo said, shaking his head.  Serena was still on the floor, petrified.  Ryo took hold of her waist and pulled her up. "Shoulda known he'd try something like that."

            "Who was that?" Serena whimpered.  

            "Tenchi Masaki," Heero answered without looking at her, "Most call him Loyal Six."

            "What does that mean?"

            "He has six whores.  They like him.  So most people call him Loyal Six."

            Serena didn't go on with her inquiry.  She didn't say anything for the rest of the ride home or the remainder of the day.  Ryo began to wonder of he'd broken her.  He didn't get his hopes up. 


	9. Fallin

            Author's note: This isn't a song fic, but the song I used a little ways down is "Oops! (Oh, my!)" by Tweet and Missy Elliot.  It is one of my fave songs of all time, totally awesome groove.  Listen to it sometime, it's R/B. Enjoy my ficcie!

Serena had gone strait to bed after The Arena.  Ryo was tired as well, and retired shortly after.  Serena finished up the laundry the next morning, and next began to sew up Ryo's holey clothes.  At the dining room table, separate piles of laundered clothes were in front of different Women and they knitted and darned the pieces of partially severed clothing.  Serena moved with her pile next to Relena, who graciously accepted her company.  A few more Women walked in.  They grunted when they saw the last spot near Relena was taken and moved to another part of the table.  Relena was very popular, both with the Women and the Men, and of course with Heero and the Guards.  Maybe it was her submissive nature and subliminal strength.  Maybe it was her charm.  In any case, Serena felt special.  Serena was just like Relena, only she hadn't lost her flame.  Serena started sewing slowly.  She spoke softly to Relena:

            "You'll be proud to know I didn't runaway yesterday."

            Relena smiled her small smile.  "Yes, I am very pleased.  I'm glad that you are here where I can give you minimal protection." Serena smiled.  Her pile was getting smaller and smaller very quickly.  Ryo strode in.  He approached Serena and laid a hand on her shoulder.

            "Don't forget the stuff on the bed," he reminded.

            "I didn't forget."

            Ryo sighed. "I didn't ask whether or not you forgot.  You just needed to say 'Ok' or 'Will do'."

            "I wanted to impress you by showing you I didn't forget."

            Ryo didn't go on.  He just left.  He didn't feel like getting into it.  Minutes after he left, Serena finished the clothes in front of her and stood up to leave for more.

            "You finished already?" Relena asked softly, surprised. 

            "Sorta," Serena murmured, "gotta get some more off the bed."  Serena left Relena's side for her room.

            The hall with the rooms and chore rooms was quiet with the exception of the dull roar emitting from the Arms room, where the Men met for coffee and to discuss Manly things.  Serena ignored her surroundings and pushed the door open to her room.

            The pile of holey garments sat conspicuously on the made-up bed, calling Serena's name.  Serena sighed at the sight of them and checked herself on the mirror.  There, on the vanity stand, was a small car accessory she hadn't seen in a few years. 

            "Oh," she smiled, "a radio!"  She turned it on and tuned to a station.  A good song to dance to played:

Tell ya what I did last night Came home, say, around a quarter to three 

            Mistress Valentine had taught her to love music and dance:

            "Serena," her mistress had said, "Hooking is the most important thing in your life.  You need it to survive, because I'm not always going to be there for you.  But money isn't everything.  You need an outlet."

Still so high, hypnotized, in a trance 

            "You love music, so, I want you to spend all this week doing something with music.  You can write songs, you can analyze music, compose, or…"

From this body, so buttery brown 

_And tantalizing _

            "…dance"

You woulda thought I needed help with this feeling that I felt So shook I had to catch my breath 

            Serena dropped what she was doing and moved around the room in a sexy, refreshing dance.  Her dancing brought back happiness she didn't think was possible any longer in any form.  She slowly became what the music did to her: free.

Oops! There goes my shirt up over my head 

_Oh, my!_

_Oops! There goes my skirt droppin to my feet_

_Oops! Some kinda touch caressin my legs_

_Oh, my!_

_Ooh, I'm turnin' red, who could this be?_

            Serna moved silently, soulfully around the room.  Mistress Valentine was a good dancer.  She taught Serena everything she knew and more.  Serena swerved to the side, dipped and shook, snaked and twirled.  The radio was loud and her body was proud as she moved and swayed like the trees in a breeze.  Ryo heard the radio on his way to bother Serena and stopped, pressing his ear to the door.

I looked over to the left 

_Mmm, I was looking so good, I had to touch myself_

Ryo opened the door quietly.  He looked in. 

I looked over to the left 

_Mmm, I was looking so good, I couldn't reject myself_

Ryo stepped in, slid into a corner, and gazed at her, now in one spot, continuously swinging her head in his direction without looking at him

I looked over to my left Mmm, I was eyein' my thighs, butter-pecan brown 

            Serena didn't know she was seducing him.

I looked over to my left 

_Mmm, comin' outta my shirt and then my skirt came down_

_Oops! There goes my shirt up over my head_

_Oh, my!_

_Oops! There goes my skirt droppin to my feet_

_Oops! Some kinda touch, caressin my legs_

_Oh, my!_

_Oops! I'm turnin' red, who could this be?_

            Serena moved seductively to wordless music and danced like this was the first time.  Ryo slipped behind her when she looked to the corner he was in, and clicked off the radio.  Serena, completely startled, put a hand over her heart and glared at him. She didn't say anything.

            "You like to dance?" he asked.  Instead if going off about what a stupid question that was, Serena said simply,

            "Yes."

            Ryo sighed, sitting on the bed.  "If I was to take you to a night club, would you promise to stay there and dance with me and not runaway?"

            Serena's eyes widened with excitement.  "There are still night clubs around?"

            "There's one about an hour from here.  Do you promise?"

            "Yes, yes I do! I would love to go!"  Ryo smiled at her, a sweet, boyish smile she'd not seen in him before.  She smiled at him, a gentle, lovely smile he'd not seen in her before.  They just smiled at each other.  Serena looked away.  

            "When are we leaving?"

            "Tonight, at seven.  You have enough time to help cook and get ready.  We won't be here for dinner.  We're going to a friend of mine's place to eat."

            A nightclub and dinner out? This was so much, so quickly! Serena didn't stop to consider this was all a dream or a scheme, though, and rushed to her chores.

            Serena took her long hair down and braided it intricately and wound the braids around each other.  Relena gave her a hand, of course, but it still took almost an hour.  Serena and Relena each finished getting ready separately, and Ryo knocked on Serena's door when he was ready.  She opened the door.  Ryo was dressed in a shirt so white it was luminous, slacks and dress shoes.  He looked very handsome.  He gaped at her. 

            "You look…so…gorgeous…" he muttered, astonished.  Serena wore a short, one shouldered, form fitting black dress and formal sandal-style high heels that tied up to her mid-calf.  He offered his arm.   She slid her arm into his.  They walked out to Ryo's sedan.  Ryo opened the door for Serena, and Serena slipped in.  Relena sat there waiting.  

            Relena, of course, was beautiful, wearing a slinky, short, open-backed dress that glittered with sequins.  Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her lips threw off more light than the bright moon.  Serena giggled and complemented Relena over and over again, and Relena giggled and complemented her back.  Ryo and Heero tapped fists and Heero drove to the club.

            An hour later, they reached the Blue Haze.  A valet parked their car and returned the keys to Ryo.  They entered.

            The music shoved its way in one ear and out the other as booming tunes shook the building's foundation.  Ryo immediately began to bob his head.  Serena followed his lead, though not so grave, and looked for Relena's approval.  She and Heero were already on the floor.  Serena saw that Heero wore a white dress shirt and open vest with dark navy slacks and dress shoes.  Serena grabbed Ryo's hand and took him out on the floor.

            Ryo and Heero were both very good dancers, and gave Serena and Relena something to work with, but Serena felt that she was better.  Relena however, was the best: Serena tore the dance floor up, but Relena set it on fire.  She didn't dance very much with Heero, as one would think, but didn't dance with any other Men either.  She danced with Relena, and Relena was the best partner for Relena.  She grooved with twice the agility and seduction as Serena, but didn't show her up.  Serena recovered and danced faster and harder.  Relena started to go back to her regular pace when Serena got the lead out.  Ryo and Heero were now on one side of the floor, watching Serena and Relena, who made them look like they'd never been out.  The music toned down some, and the two laughed and adjourned to the table Heero and Ryo sat at.  There was a lively conversation between the four young adults, even Relena participated in, leading some parts of it.  Over drinks and water, they talked and laughed and playfully insulted.  Serena was having a great time.  Then, a slow and sweet love ballad over came the room.  Heero smiled gently at Relena and took her hand, leading her deep into the crowd.  After they left, Serena again took Ryo's hand and pulled him to the floor.  He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and knocked his forehead against hers, rubbing their noses together.  She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, holding him closer when he held her closer.    Lyrics of love and devotion swirled in the background and began to wrap Ryo and Serena in their spell of oneness and they danced ever closer.  Ryo dipped her, and Serena arched deep.   He pulled her quickly back up to him, squeezing her against himself, his heart, his entire being.  She could feel the warmth of his chest penetrating her body and lingering in her chest before finding its way back to the hand he used to push her back into his chest. Serena gathered her hands at the front of his shirt collar and laid her head on his collarbone.  He held the middle of her back and rested his chin on the crown of her head.  Serena closed her eyes.  She danced with her prince.  She opened her eyes and saw Heero and Relena.  Heero held Relena close, as a husband would hold his wife.  Serena looked into Ryo's melancholy sky-blue eyes.  

            "Look at them," Serena said just over the booming music, "they look so…happy."

            "They always look like that outside of home."

            Serena didn't know exactly what to say to that.  She lay back on Ryo's chest.  "We have to come here more often." 

            They left the club after the last song was played around nine thirty.  Serena and Relena continued to laugh and joke with Heero and Ryo.  They pulled into Ryo's friend's house, chatted for a few, ate quickly, and headed home.  Serena and Relena slept the whole way.  Ryo touched Serena's shoulder when they arrived home.  She opened her eyes.  Relena was gone, and so was Heero inside.  Serena started to nod off again.  Ryo shook her harder.  

            "Come on," he grunted.  Serena stood shakily, eyes still closed, and threw her arms around Ryo's neck, lifting her leg in an attempt to climb into his arms and have him carry her inside.  Ryo was surprised she would attempt such a bold thing.  He was even more surprised when he found himself sliding his arms under the bends in her legs and around her waist.  He hoisted her up to his chest.  Her head rolled around for a bit before finding his shoulder.  He walked in with her in his arms.  

            Ryo was sneaking around the next day, but he was the only one that noticed.  He peeked in on Serena in the kitchen, washing away the soil on the dishes.  He pushed his way in and went to her side, laying a hand on the small of her back.

            "Don't forget to feed Riley," he reminded.

            Serena put forth a great effort, and said simply, "Ok."

            Ryo nodded, and exited.  He went to the far end of the table where the quietest Women (next to Relena) sewed.  A small blonde, Trowa's Woman, he decided to approach, and a taller, darker blonde, Wufei's Woman.  He sat down beside Midii.  

            "What do Women want?"

            She looked at him. "What do you mean?"

            "What do you Women want? Like little stuff."

            Midii looked at Sally.  Sally looked down at her sewing.

            "Flowers," Dorothy said from beside Sally, "Jewelry."

            "Anything more…subtle?"

            "I've heard stories about Men in the past wooing their loves with candy, little pieces of chocolate."

            Ryo nodded, taking this in.  "Thank-you ladies." He walked away.  Lucretzia looked around.

            "Who said that?" she asked.  Sally looked at Midii.  Midii shrugged.  Serena walked by.  They looked at her.

            "What?" she asked.  Midii shook her head. Serena walked on.  

            Sometime later, Serena went to her room, hoping to listen to the radio a bit before starting Ryo's laundry.  She was disappointed to find Ryo had moved the radio.  She sighed and dropped her shoulders.  Something caught her attention.  A small piece of paper.  She picked it up.  It was a piece of fine chocolate candy in an elegant, glowing wrapper.  She looked at it in wonder.  She hadn't seen a piece of candy in more years than she'd last seen a radio, but she'd know it anywhere.  There was only one question: Was it safe to eat?  She unwrapped it slowly.  The milk chocolate was bumpy with peanuts.  Her mouth watered.  Was it worth the risk?  She sniffed it.  There weren't any obvious toxins on it, not to assume there were not in any case.  The candy had been laying on her pillow.  Could Cye have put it there to avenge his humiliation?  Cye wouldn't go in Ryo's room; only Guards did that, not the other Men.  Could Heero have put it there for her to eat and be poisoned?  That wasn't too likely; Heero seemed to adore Ryo, and the chances were too high that Ryo would get to it before Serena.  Who would leave Ryo candy?  Serena had pondered over the chocolate long enough.  It was time for the moment of truth.  She popped it into her mouth.  It was delicious, nutty and rich.  It was as refreshing as her dance.  She smiled as the potentially deadly confectionary treat melted slowly in her mouth.  She wadded up the paper and started to throw it away, but decided to leave it on the pillow.  Who ever left the candy would probably be back to check if it had been eaten?  It was then she decided Relena had left it for her.  She smiled, wadded up the paper, and threw it on her pillow.  She picked up some of her own clothes to wash with Ryo's and left.  She didn't drop dead all the rest of the day, so the candy must have been safe.   The wrapper disappeared from her pillow sometime after she left.  When she came back to her room to go to bed, it wasn't there.  

            The next day, she went back to her room for some lip balm, thinking about the candy, but not expecting any.  She was surprised to see another piece, same brand, different filling.  Yesterday was peanut, today was mint cream, and it was just as delicious.  She wondered if her favorite would come.  

            The next day she entered her room at the same time as the two prior, half-expecting some candy.  She was not disappointed.  There was a different type of candy: gelatin candy from China.  She realized the candy was imported, therefore it was expensive.  She realized Relena was not the one leaving her the candy.  She trembled with the romantic possibility of a secret admirer.  She sucked the candy out of its plastic home and swallowed it whole.  It had a nice kick of tanginess, and Serena pursed her lips as it tickled her taste buds.  She licked the container and left the wrapper where she did, on her pillow.  Ryo didn't say anything to her about her sudden rash of sweet, contented smiles, and she didn't say anything to him about the mysterious candy.  The next day, her wish for her favorite came true—a cherry lollipop was laying on her pillow, waiting patiently for her.  Serena's face lit up and her eyes twinkled.  She dropped the cleaning products she'd been carrying to clean the bathroom.  She unwrapped the lollipop and sat at her vanity stand, alternating between licking and sucking on it.  She looked at herself.  She had lost a little weight, but was still healthy, vibrant, not frail and submissive like Relena.  Relena and Heero had looked _so _happy at the club.  Why couldn't they be like that all the time?  Serena knew it had everything to do with the way his colleagues expected him to act.  Poor Relena had to suffer so Heero could keep all of his manly dignity.  Ryo opened the door suddenly.  Serena jerked the lollipop out of her mouth and tried to hide it beneath the table.

            "What 'cha got there?"

            "A lollipop?"

            "From who?"

            Serena paused. "I really don't know who it's from.  It was just here, so I figured it was for me."

            Ryo smiled. "Do you like it?"

            "Yeah," Serena said hesitantly.  "It's my favorite."

            "Hmm," Ryo grunted, adjusting his watch, "Well, I wish you would enjoy them when you finish your chores.  Get back to work." He left, but Serena didn't.  She finished her lollipop slowly, then left the paper on her pillow, and returned to the bathroom.  She realized she'd left an extra rag in her room some minutes later, and returned to find another cherry lollipop.  She took it and began to suck it down.  She couldn't slack off anymore on her chores, so she walked out of her room with the little stick sticking out of her mouth to finish the bathroom and move on to mop the kitchen.  Hilde and Sally were in there, cooking lunch.  

            "What 'cha got there?" Hilde asked.  Serena smiled and showed them her lollipop.  

            "Where'd you get that from?"

            "Somebody left it for me," Serena said with a shrug.  Sally politely ignored, slicing some roast beef.  

            "What kind is it?" Hilde persisted.

            "Cherry."

            "Really?"

            "Yep."

            "What a coincidence.  Cherry is Ryo's favorite.  Maybe it was Ryo."

            That didn't make any sense to Serena.  "Why would Ryo leave candy for me?"

            Hilde shrugged. "Beats me.  He hates chicks, he said so.  He just likes to do it.  A lot."

            Serena was somewhat taken back by this.  She knew Ryo didn't think they were good for much else than the pleasure of being a Man, but she didn't know she was hated.  She put the lollipop in the trash.  

            She got into the room before Ryo did that night, and thought about what Hilde had told her.  _Ryo hates chicks.  He just likes to do it…a lot. _Hilde couldn't always be right, but that didn't mean she was always wrong.  What if Ryo did hate her? He had good reason, all the trouble she caused him, but she hadn't caused trouble lately.  Maybe she should…just to see if Ryo hated her the way Heero did.  She was sure Heero still hated her.  Ryo walked in as Serena decided what trouble she would cause.  

            "I'm sleeping with you tonight," she informed.

            "Yes you are," Ryo replied, as if she'd said 'I'm not a blonde.'

            "No, I'm not.  You have other Women, sleep with them.  I'm not putting out."

            "Yes you are," He said in the same tone, undressing.  Serena stayed in her stance on the bed.  Ryo had stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, sliding his hand around her waist and kissing her neck.  She stood up out of bed. 

            "I told you I'm not doing anything with you tonight."

            "Stop being ridiculous.  Get back here."

            "No."

            Ryo looked at her hard.  "What?"

            "You heard what I said. No."

            "And you heard what _I_ said. Get in the bed."

            "I won't repeat myself."

            "I won't argue," Ryo got out of bed and put on a house robe.  "Move it, you're getting a beating."

            Serena didn't move.  Ryo got in her face. 

            "Don't make me have to pick you up and carry you to the room."

            "You get past me you can give me fifty lashes."

            "What the hell are you talking about?"

            "If you get me to that room, I'll submit."

            "What are you going to do, fight me?"

            "Yes."

            "Forget that.  Heero--!"

            "What a coward," Serena muttered coldly, "You're no Man.  You are a boy."

            Ryo looked at her in absolute disbelief.  "What did you say to me?"

            Serena got in his face the way he was in hers.  "You heard me you little puss. You don't own me.  You could never own me." she dropped her voice menacingly, "You're not man enough."

            Serena hurt Ryo right then a lot more than she knew.  He got out of her face and sat down on the bed, his head drooping.  "I know."

            "It's about time," Serena went on, but then stopped.  Ryo didn't say anything back.  He just sat on his bed, looking down.  He looked so sad.  He stood up.

            "I guess I'll sleep with—" 

            "Me," Serena insisted, pushing him down, "You and I are gonna work on that.  You don't have to have sex every time you lay in a bed.  Just chill." Serena pushed him to the other side of the bed and got in herself, wrapping her arms around Ryo the way he did her after they made love.  "Goodnight."

            Ryo didn't say anything.  No Woman had ever held him like this before.  He didn't even bother taking his robe off.  He fell asleep.  

            Serena woke up what felt like minutes later and got out of bed.  For some reason, the way Heero treated Relena hung high in her mind and she felt every little hurt he dealt her.  She stretched and moved to her vanity mirror to look at her morning face and begin the getting ready process.  She looked into Relena's eyes.  She was wearing Relena's clothes.  She was in Relena's body, and she was frail, dirty, and bleeding in her soul.  She gasped, touching her arms and face.  It was all real and all there.  She looked at the bed.  Heero was laying there, naked.  She screamed.  Her vanity mirror shattered.

            Serena opened her eyes wide, gasping for air.  It was a nightmare.  Being Relena was a nightmare.  Serena covered her mouth with her hand, turning from gasps to sighs to solemn breaths.  Ryo opened the door.

            "Serena, get up, Riley's hungry." 

            Serena saw the hurt in his eyes, and wanted to apologize and hug him and tell him it was OK.  But he left before she got a chance to.  

            Ending note: Sorry for the sucky end, but the next chapter will be GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            xoxo,

Alexandria the Great


	10. Revolution: Empathy

            Ryo couldn't find solace within his happy home, so he left in his jogging suit to walk Riley.  

            He thought hard about his actions and his words around Serena and the other Women.  Was he wrong to think what he had been taught was correct? Should he reform?  He took Riley on one side of the street and they ran.  He really couldn't think; there was nothing to think about: he was a Man, they were his Women, and they were to obey him, no questions asked.  He was supreme, their first and final authority.  He knew exactly what Serena would say to that: "Forget you.  I own me.  Give me my lashes." He smiled.  He only enjoyed giving her whippings for one reason: he liked looking at her beautiful backside, which her knew had been healed by Dorothy's cream.  He didn't say anything to Quatre or the other Guards, just because he wanted a secret.  What a weirdo.  He kept jogging.  Riley was in good shape, supposedly not having lost a single fight.  Ryo intended to put him right back in the business as soon as he felt like doing all that training.  He knew about dog fighting.  He used to raise fighting dogs when he was a teen.   Ryo heard a car coming behind him, but didn't look back, assuming it to be a couple of Hunters on the prowl.  They drove up beside and past him.  There were two passengers in a Jeep, much favored by Hunters, and the passenger looked back at him.   Ryo was surprised, almost stopping, but just slowing down.  My God in Heaven, he thought, was that a Woman?! No, it couldn't have been.  He shook the thought from his head, almost convinced that there were two Women driving that Jeep.  But not even prostitutes have cars, Ryo reasoned with himself, jogging on.  The mysterious car had stopped a bit up the road, and its contents were waiting for Ryo to pass by.  

            One of the Women, the navy haired, darkly-dressed driver, watched Ryo intently in the rearview mirror.  The other, an auburn haired Woman with bright clothes, adjusted her side mirror to focus on Ryo.  Both were approaching thirty, and could tell that Ryo wasn't anymore than twenty-two.  

            "What do you think about that butt, Patricia?" asked the passenger.

            "Definitely a winner, Nadine." Responded the navy haired driver Patricia.  Ryo had slowed down a bit, and passed by.

            "Hey honey!" Nadine called.  Ryo looked into the car's occupant's eyes with genuine shock.  

            "Hey baby, wanna have a little fun?" Patricia called enticingly.  Ryo had enough of having Women.  He ignored them.

            "Hey sexy, what's wrong? Not Man enough to handle this piece?"

            Ryo turned and looked at them.  "Oh, I'm Man enough, Woman, I just don't think you're good enough to dock my ship in your harbor.  Peace." He turned back to jogging.  Patricia sped the car and swerved in front of him, blocking his path. Riley growled. 

            "What the _hell_,"

            "What did you say to us?" Nadine demanded, standing up in her seat.  "You don't talk to us like that?"

            "What the hell do you mean _I _don't talk to _you _like that--?"

            "You heard us, you bastard.  You better learn some respect before be have to teach ya some!"

            "Forget you, I don't have time to fuck around with whores—"

            "WHAT?!" they exclaimed.  "Take that back!"

            "You're whores, and you better respect Men before you get punished—"

            "Get him, Nadine," Patricia cut him off.  In a partial second, Nadine whipped out a rifle-sized gun and shot Ryo.

            "Ahh!" Ryo gasped, grasping his shoulder.  He yanked something out of his shoulder.  A dart with little frills.  A tranquilizer.  Ryo looked hard at the dart in his hand, not believing what he saw, and blacked out.  

            Cold seeped through Ryo's thin jogging suit and bit his skin.  He realized he was laying down on the cold ground.  He sat up quickly.  He was grasping Riley's leash, but the end was severed and Riley was nowhere to be seen.  Ryo looked around, completely disoriented.  He stood up, and almost fell back down.  He realized his clothes and hair were more ruffled than when he's gone out.  He also realized something else—he was aroused, though he felt no real arousal.  He just stood in the middle of the street, dumbfounded, alone, and in shock.  Still holding Riley's leash, he dragged himself home, the leash trailing on the freezing ground below him.  

            Serena was coming out of her room with a scrap of paper with measurement listings when Ryo opened the door to the resident hall.  Serena looked at him.  He looked like he had seen a house full of ghosts.  He stumbled, taking a host of unsure, ambling steps toward her, muttering with is eyes.  

            "Ryo?" worry lines drew in her forehead.  Ryo wasn't looking at her or at anything.  Every little noise echoed slowly and faded in the distance.  He could feel himself getting lower and lower.

            "Ryo!" Serena gasped, hurrying to the falling Man.  She caught him, easing him down.  He immediately grasped her waist and laid his head on her chest, shaking badly, and starting to go limp.  Serena was getting scared.

            "Ryo! Ryo! Speak to me! Ryo!"

            Serena's voice was muffled.  She sounded like he was underwater, a beautiful nymph, calling him to salvation.  

            Serena knew there was definitely something wrong.  "Heero! Duo! Uh, Quatre! Trowa! Uh, Wufei! Help! Ryo's hurt! Help!"

            Ryo's Guards came charging out of the kitchen, swallowing bites of their lunch, and crowded Ryo, pushing Serena out of the way.  They tried to revive him, then gathered him up and took him to his bed.  Serena stayed with them, trying to get a look at what was going on.  Heero took his hand and tapped his face.

            "Rye, Rye, Rye, wake up, man, Ryo,"   

            "Get him some water," Quatre suggested.  They all looked at Serena.

            "_GO!_" she jumped on it, returning with a glass of water for an unconscious Ryo.  Heero opened his mouth, letting in a few drops, and then dumped the rest on his face.  Ryo snapped into consciousness. He huffed and puffed, looking around at colorful blurs. 

            "I'm going to get he doctor," Heero uttered, moving out of the room past Serena.  Quatre and Trowa went elsewhere to get Ryo some stuff from the other Men in the community, and Wufei followed.  Ryo and Serena were alone in their room.  Serena fell to his side.   

            "Ryo, what happened?" she pleaded.  Ryo seemed to focus and looked at her.  He placed a finger over her lips.

            "I'll tell you the truth later," he confided.  Serena was a bit confused, but didn't have any time to object before Trowa burst in the room with a hot compress.  He pushed Serena out of the way and dabbed Ryo's forehead.  

            "Get out," Trowa muttered to Serena.  Serena stood up, looking down at Ryo for any sign that he wanted her to stay.  His expression was too blank.  She left, staying outside the door.  Heero rushed in a few minutes later, a tall, fair-haired doctor at his side.  Serena opened the door for them, letting herself in as well.  The doctor sat in Serena's vanity chair beside Ryo and pulled out his stethoscope.  Ryo gave Heero and Trowa a 'get out' gesture.  They obeyed, pulling Serena with them.

            "No, stay Serena," Ryo called weakly.  They let go of her and left.  The doctor got Ryo to pull of his shirt.  

            "What happened?" the doctor asked.  The doctor had a whispery, almost seductive voice.  Ryo glanced at Serena, and spoke, straining his voice,

            "I was out jogging.  I fell and landed on a needle and hit my head.  My dog got away."

            "Mmm-hmm," the doctor examined the small, purple would Ryo was pointing to.  He rubbed a cotton swab with a soothing disinfectant on the site.  Ryo winced as the doctor rubbed it with a sterile swab.  He dipped it in a test tube with a clear solution.  The solution turned green. 

            "A tranquilizer looks to be, a maybe a bit of hormone.  You know what was in the needle?"

            Ryo was very sarcastic.  "Heroin.  I think maybe that was the last one I used four years ago and threw away, coming back to haunt me."

            The doctor smiled.  He pulled a bottle of pills from his bag. "Take two with breakfast and dinner.  You'll be fine in two or three days."  Ryo nodded.  The doctor set his pills on Serena's vanity stand.  

            "Thanks, Doc," Ryo said.  The doctor faced Serena.

            "Make sure he takes that medicine." He reinforced.  Serena nodded, looking deep into his eyes.

            "Do I know you?" she asked quietly.

            "I don't know, what is your name?"

            "Serena Tsukino."

            "Hmmm, I don't believe so."

            "Who are you?"

            "Doctor Trieze Khushrenada."

            He had changed, but Serena recognized him now.  Serena's heart was beating all over the place, and her emotions screamed different things at her.  Ryo was laying there, suffering on the bed, ready to confide in her having just lied to a doctor of all people.  But now, that was Heero's duty.  She was going to get out…….wasn't she?

            "Can I walk you to your car?"

            "Well, I didn't drive myself.  That fellow Heero brought me in his car.  I'm sure he wouldn't object to you just riding back with us, little lady."

            Hope dripped out of Serena.  She saw the doctor out to Heero's car and returned to Ryo's side with a broken heart.  She wondered if this was what it was like to be broken.  She felt the break coming on.  She eased down slowly at Ryo's side.  

            Ryo was staring strait ahead, a pillow under his shoulders and a pillow under his head.  "Is the door closed?" he asked softly. 

            "Yes," Serena confirmed, "tight." 

            "Hold my hand," he requested, lifting his hand as if it were a great effort.  She laid his hand in hers and covered it with the other.  She looked down on him and he sighed.

            "I was out jogging," he started, "And I noticed this Jeep go past me.  There were two prostitutes driving it, but I didn't believe what I saw until I was right beside them.  They started cat-calling me and I was like 'What the hell, I'm a man!" but it didn't stop there: we traded insults until they got super pissed and pulled a gun on me.  They hit me with a tranquilizer dart and I was out cold.  When I woke up I," Ryo squeezed his eyes, "I knew what they had done to me."

            Serena shook her head. "What?"

            "They raped me, Serena.  I know they did.  The doc said there was hormone in the wound.  They raped me. I don't believe it." 

            Serena closed her eyes and hugged Ryo's hand to her face. 

            "Is it so terrible for Women?"

            Serena didn't explode at this beyond-ignorant question as she thought she should, but she did nearly burst into tears, letting them slide down her flushed face, and whimper,

            "I was chased down like a dog.  The Hunters would only leave me be if I was a hooker.  I was a _virgin_, Ryo, _a virgin_.  They took me and treated me like a show dog.  I was forced into a filthy bathtub of freezing water.  It was _filthy_ and _freezing_, there must have been ten Women before me that used that water to bathe.  I got dirt and filth and horridness on me, perhaps from _dogs_, and still, they wanted to cut my hair," Serena started crying harder, "then I had to stand there, and let two evils bid on me.  Until that moment, I was very naïve, because I didn't know that life had a cash value.  I had no idea.  But them I found out.  And I was devastated, Ryo, devastated.  I ran away because I thought that maybe I could find a place where it was politically correct to be a chaste Woman.  I was so wrong, so wrong."  Serena sucked up the rest of her tears and stood. "Now you know what it feels like to be as worthless as the five thousand dollars you threw away on me."  She turned to leave.  

            "Wait, Serena," Ryo called.  Serena stopped with her hand on the door.   Ryo stood out of bed as if nothing had happened to him, and slowly went to Serena. 

            "Look at me," he whispered.  Serena reluctantly faced him.  He stood over her, his muscular frame hiding her frailer one from the room.  He laid his hands on her shoulders, and slid them down, knocking his forehead against hers.  He rolled his head up, rolling hers up as well, and slipped his lips in the break of her lips.  Serena kissed back, her forearms rising to hold his elbows and bring his arms closer.  Ryo kissed her deeper.  Serena pushed him back with a sigh.

            "I have chores to do."

            "You don't have to do them anymore," Ryo immediately began to kiss her again.  She turned her head.

            "Those cars don't wash themselves," she muttered, opening the door and going out.   Ryo didn't move.

            Once out, Serena clapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from exploding with laughter.  She was just as hopelessly confused about Ryo as Ryo was hopelessly confused about her.


	11. Revolution: The Sextus Betrayal

            Later that day, Serena gathered up a plate of dinner from the table and started to take it to Ryo.  Heero grabbed her wrist and demanded to know what she was doing.

            "Ryo told me to bring it," she said.  Heero snickered. 

            "Whatever.  You just want to poison it for him." That thought never occurred to Serena.  She pushed it away, pulling her wrist from Heero's grasp.

            "If you don't believe me, just come along, but don't get mad at me when he bitches you out."

            Heero shouldered his rifle and stood from beside Relena.  Serena carried Ryo's tray and swayed her hair, now hanging strait down and waving sweetly at Heero.  Heero walked silently behind her through the quiet residence hall, his ear twitching to the sound of Sage and Kento conversing with Rowen and Cye in the Arms room.  Serena stopped by the door.  She looked at Heero.  Heero rolled his eyes and opened the door.  Serena slipped in before Heero took a step in.  

            "Ryo, dinner," Serena called softly to him in his light slumber.  She set his plate on the vanity stand and sat on the bed in front of him.  She brushed her hand over his wispy bangs.  He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at her, holding her hand to his cheek.  He laid eyes on Heero.  

            "Beat it," Ryo grumbled at him.  Heero backed out of the room and shut the door.  He leaned against it, hanging his head.  He hated living here, as of then.  Ryo could show Serena how he felt about her.  He'd figured that Ryo's feelings for Serena went beyond lust, but now he knew that Ryo probably loved her.  He was jealous.  He had to be tougher than Ryo; no Man wants a weak, emotional Guard.  And no abused Woman wants a Man to just turn around and love her, just like that.  He wished she hadn't broken all that time ago…

            He picked his head up and returned to the dining room.

            Ryo claimed he was still feeling bad the next day.  Serena was made to abandon her chores to take care of Ryo.  She fed him breakfast, lunch, and dinner in bed, and Ryo didn't have him same sex drives.  Serena wondered if the needle had something to do with it.  In any case, Serena pulled his food together and fed him and administered his medication.  The next day's lunch was beef stew, biscuits, and mixed vegetables.  Serena spooned the soup into Ryo's mouth.  Ryo turned away.

            "It's too hot," he complained.  Serena blew on it until the steam was gone.  She offered it to him.  He ate it.

            "It's too cold."  

            "Ok, you blow it," she decreed.  She held the spoon to his mouth.  

            "I might get hot stuff on me." Serena dropped her shoulders and rolled her eyes.  Serena blew the next spoonful until the steam was almost gone and fed it to Ryo.  Ryo ate it, nodding in approval, and then shaking his head.  

            "It needs salt."  Serena sighed and reached for the saltshaker, putting in just a pinch.

            "More." She added a pinch more.

            "More." She added a pinch more.

            "More." She added half a pinch more.

            "Not _that _much," Ryo whined. 

            "For God's Sake!" Serena exclaimed, "Is there no pleasing you?!" 

            "I just wanted a little salt—" 

            "You know what, put your own damn salt in, since apparently _I can't_."

            "What, just—"

            "Just _what?_" she argued, "I did exactly what you told me to.  Why don't you just eat?"

            "I'm not hungry anymore.  Get me a book."

            Serena cried out in frustration.  She snatched up his tray and left the room. Ryo smiled when she was storming out and was still smiling when her cute self came back.  She looked at him, reciprocating his smile.

            "What?"

            "Nothing." He muttered.  She sat down in the vanity chair. "Sit on the bed beside me.  I want to read along with you."

            "Who said I'm reading to you? You can read."

            "Yeah, I know.  But I want you to read to me.  I was never read to as a child."

            Serena rolled her eyes.  "Let's negotiate.  I'll read you the first…" she flipped through the book, "five chapters.  Then I'm going to do my chores, because you're driving me crazy."

            Ryo laughed. "Am I driving you crazy?"

            "Yes you are." Ryo laughed.  Serena smiled and shook her head.  

            "Just read til I fall asleep."

            "Oh, no," Serena argued, "I know this trick.  You're not going to sleep. You're just saying that." 

            Ryo chuckled.  "Yep." 

Serena snorted. "You are such a baby."

"So I've been told."

"Oh, so there are others who agree with me?"

"No.  You're the first to say. But now I know. I'm a baby. Baby Ryo. Ha," he laughed.  Serena rolled her eyes.  

"Men," she muttered.

"Come on, Rena, read to me."

"_OK, OK, _chill out. I'm reading." Serena read to him.  It was a romance novel.  Nothing had really happened by the time the fifth chapter rolled around, but Ryo was all into it.  Serena paused. 

"Do you always read romance novels?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep going.  You left off where Veronique was sneaking out to see Reginald."  Ryo put his arm around her and held one side of the book, essentially cuddling.  Serena leaned on his chest.  She read to him more.  As the novel went on, Veronique, a rich young widow living in Revolutionary France, returned to live with her father after her much older husband died in the American Civil War.  She was falling in love with a farmhand named Eric, who was really a fugitive from Burgundy.  As time went on, Eric slowly began to fall in love with her as well, and convinced her that the French monarchy was evil.  She believed him, and the two conspired to liquidate her assets and elope so they could invest the money in bringing down Louis.  The father, of course, disapproved, believing very much in the monarchy, and locked his daughter in a room that could only be accessed if one went through the front door of the house.  Her daring lover did just that, and liberated her without killing her father.  That was pretty much the first part, and Serena discovered that Ryo enjoyed reading period romances.  Serena did, too. Serena closed the book.  

"Hey, what—"

"Look what time it is," she pointed to his watch. It was almost midnight. 

"Damn, missed dinner." He sulked, lying down.  He hugged her waist.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Serena grunted, especially irked.  A devilish grin crossed Ryo's face.

"Let's sneak some out of the kitchen."

"Cool." Serena smiled.  Ryo took her hand and slipped out of their room.  He scampered down the hall as if it were some great crime for the top Man and his favorite Woman to be getting some food.  They pushed the door to the kitchen open carefully and went in.  Serena looked in the refrigerator.  Ryo's massive dinner leftovers were there.  Serena heated them up and served him part of his meal.  She served herself the other part.  Ryo lifted her and sat her on the counter before jumping up himself.  He reached over and poured wine for both of them.  They toasted and ate and drank.  

"This is delicious.  What is it?"

"Dorothy's specialty.  She told me she was cooking it today.  Baked lemon chicken and gravy over rice, brown sugar carrots, mixed peas, rolls, cornbread, scalloped potatoes, and fried ice cream for dessert. Isn't it great?"

"You said it, just don't tell Heero you did; he'll have a fit."

Serena paused. She spoke softly, "Why do you let him treat Relena like he does, Ryo? I really wish you wouldn't let him do her like that."

Ryo sighed. "There's really nothing I can do—"

"Bullshit! There's go to be _something_ you can do! You're a Man, he's your Guard, there has _got _to be something you can do—"

"_What,_ Serena, _what _do you want me to do?"

"Save her!" Serena burst into unexpected tears and almost dropped her plate.  Ryo sighed and took her plate, holding her in his arms while she wept.  He shushed her, trying to console her.

"It's ok, it's ok, Relena will live.  She may be broken, but she's no quitter."

"That's not why I'm crying."

"What's wrong?"

"It's you."

"What'd I do now?"

"You believe in this evil of slavery."

Ryo paused. "I'm not sure I believe in it."

"Then why do you do it, Rye?" Serena called him by the nickname Heero had given him.  He thought that was cute and almost smiled when he said:

"That is what I was raised to know and believe in.  I don't know why."

"Who forced you to believe?"

Ryo looked at her with a blank look unlike the one he'd shone her at the first dinner.  It was a blank look of desperation, of misunderstanding, of being lost, of grief.  He looked away. Serena wiped her face and slid off the counter.  She hugged him.  He held her back, now completely unsure of what emotion he should be feeling.  

Ryo faked sick for two more days and refused to take his medicine during that time.  His recovery was miraculous to some, but a big ploy to Serena.  She knew he was faking.  The strange thing was the fact that she actually enjoyed taking care of him.  He claimed he was well after they read the last of Ryo's novel. 

"….Veronique watched helplessly as Reginald was dragged to the guillotine.  His head was pushed into the last small space he would ever share with God on Earth.  Her heart longed to cry out, to scream his name, to save him from the sacrifice he would make to save her life.  But she couldn't, she couldn't.  Tears lined her starry eyes as the cruel blade came down on her love's neck, and she wailed a mournful wail inside, the beggar woman standing perfectly still in the street with a perfect view of the assailant, clad in wet rags." Serena stopped, and closed the book.  "The end."

Ryo kissed her. "Thank you."

She smiled sweetly and kissed him back. "You're welcome."  They smiled at each other.  The smiles slowly faded.  They leaned in.  Ryo moved the book from Serena's hand and slid his hand around her waist.  Serena ran her hand through his lovely black hair and kissed him deeply.  She pulled away, but he held her.  She looked into his heavenly eyes.  He had acquired more handsomeness with that one kiss than she ever realized he'd had.  

"God, you're beautiful." He whispered.  Serena was plumper from the previous night's hearty meal and lovemaking.  Her hair, as usual, was more a blond fog that hung about her shapely body.  Despite her working clothes, Ryo began to think she was the most beautiful Woman he'd ever laid eyes on, even more so than…anyone.  Serena flushed and looked away.

"No, wait, don't turn away, let me look at you." Ryo gently guided her face back to his.  She looked at him shyly.  Ryo shook his head in disbelief. "You are the most beautiful Woman I've ever seen or known."

"Is that all I'm good for to you? Sex and kissing and someone to take care of you?" Serena demanded, attempting to ruin the moment.  Ryo stayed perfectly in it. He shook his head. 

"You're a good cook, too."

Serena laughed through a smile and started to turn away again.  Ryo laid his hands on his shoulders and tugged her beautiful body.

"Look at me," He said quietly.  She glanced.  He caught her with a kiss.  He noticed for the first time how gentle and full her lips were, and what comfort they brought him.  There was something about her that made her seem more radiant than she'd ever been, on this one great day.  

"Ryo, I'm too much trouble."

"I'd go through it all again and pay a million dollars to look in your eyes."

Serena looked at him like a Woman would look hard at her lover for sincerity.  Ryo's eyes said that he meant what he'd said.  They also mentioned he didn't realize that he'd meant what he'd said.  Serena blinked innocently.  Ryo realized what he'd said and realized he'd meant it.  He slowly released his hold on her.  He leaned away.  Serena didn't move at first.  She was still looking deep into his eyes, just like him.  She touched his hand.  He looked down at the hand she'd touched.  For a moment, he could have sworn it glowed. She gave him a sincere look and stood quietly.  The way she stood away from him made him want to take her up and hold her and never let go.  He didn't even have to make love to her ever again; to be able to lay beside her in a bed forever and ever would suffice.  He was so caught up in his moment, he wasn't aware that thoughts of marriage were creeping up on him, a ceremony that had been unofficially outlawed decades ago in Tokyo.  He could spend the rest of his life with Serena.  A blast shook his thoughts.

Outside, the door to the residence hall flew off and Heero and the other Guards hurried out from the dining room to see what the matter was.  A Woman with wild white hair and eyes bore a PSG-1 and hollered at a violet-haired Woman behind her with a rifle just as big.

"Tell Tenchi I said we've got opposition, Ayeka!" The wild-haired one yelled.

"Ryoko called opposition!" She yelled over her shoulder.  The two aimed their rifles at Heero and his band.  "Put 'em up!"

Heero started to get his rifle, but the one named Ryoko aimed and charged the gun.  "I said 'freeze'!" 

"What the hell do you think you're doing? YOU don't even know—"

Ryoko shot Heero in his shoulder.  "Freeze has a double meaning: stop and shut up." Heero didn't fall or scream, but did cry out in surprise.  Tenchi 'Loyal Six' Masaki strolled in with a strange belt full of grenades around his waist and a large semi in his hand.  A short chick with pink hair came in but remained in the entrance, and a girl her size with sky-blue locks and two other Women, one with a royal blue mane and one blonder than Serena cam in carrying guns of different sizes and calibers.  Tenchi aimed the gun at Duo, who was attempting to assist the injured Heero.

"Drop the weapons." He said solemnly.  Tenchi was authoritative, but he was obviously holding back.  The rest of the Guards dropped their weapons, except Heero, who had it in a position he couldn't reach with him bad shoulder and could get because his other hand held the would closed.  All but the little pink girl gathered in the middle to Tenchi's side.  Relena stepped out of the dining room.  She gasped.  Ryoko saw her and aimed.  Heero's eyes went wide.

"_Relena!_" He screamed, throwing himself in front of her and his arms around her.  Ryoko's rifle went off and Heero was hit in the back seven times.  Relena screamed and Heero collapsed on her.

"NO! Heero! Why, Heero, why?"  He forced a smile.

"It's a man's prerogative to protect the Woman he loves."   She fell down to her knees with her groaning Man.  She whimpered.  Ryoko laughed and slapped Tenchi on the back.  

"Heero…"  Her eyes spilled tears on her face.  Ryo had stepped out of his room and was looking at Tenchi.  Serena was a few feet away from him, in the middle of the hallway, unprotected.  Ryo rushed out and stood in front of her. Tenchi looked at him before he got a chance to see Serena hiding behind him.  

"So, the extravagant coward emerges," Tenchi mocked.  Ryo didn't say anything, and tried to stand as normal as possible to hide Serena.  Tenchi gestured to Ryoko and she was at his side.  They both aimed at Ryo. 

"Do you remember Ryo, when you were born?" Ryoko asked.

"Can't say that I do," Ryo muttered. 

"Let me say this: you should have been _my_ son, not Sakuya's.  So I got rid of you.  Tenchi here almost got involved in your life again.  But I couldn't let that happen, so we came to the mutual decision to kill you."

"That's a first," Ryo said sarcastically, "Somebody actually wants to kill me."

Heero groaned softly to Relena. "Relena…."

"Heero?!" she almost shrieked.  He forced a smile.

"Pull the trigger," he strained.

"What?"

"The trigger. Pull the trigger."  Relena's eyes traveled down the gun Heero couldn't reach.  In an awkward position, the barrel of the gun was pointing to the gigantic chandelier in the middle of the ceiling.  Relena reached for the trigger, trying not to change the aim, and pushed it hard.  The was a sonic boom right in her face, but Loyal Six and his crew whipped around and looked in her direction, seeing nothing.  The chandelier fell silently and crashed on the six intruders in the middle of the room, crushing them all to death with one blow and a surge of blood.  A fragment of crystal rolled two inches from the wreckage and hit the tip of Ryo's sneaker.  Serena was grasping the back of his shirt for dear life, petrified of what was going on.  Ryo looked over his shoulder.  Tenchi's last whore stood in the doorway, looking absolutely shocked.  Serena saw her.  She pushed a small button on her watch over and over again, muttering to it in a frustrated tone, "Activate! Activate! Explode! Come on!"  Serena suddenly knew that the pink one had strapped the grenades to Tenchi's waist, and now they were malfunctioning, probably because the chandelier disabled something on the bombs.   The pink girl gave up and ran.  Serena didn't know why, but an emergency courage she had locked away was unleashed and she sprinted after her.  

Having longer legs and experience running from Hunters, Serena easily caught her and pushed her head against a door, knocking her out cold.  

Two days later, the bloody mess in the middle of the residence hall was gone, and Men, Women, and Guards all pitched in.  The girl who'd been caught (Cye identified her as Washu) refused to divulge any information about what had just happened and shot her self in the head.  Her body was buried at sea, like the whole Loyal Six crew.  Before she'd shot herself, however, she wailed in a crazed voice, "Revolution is upon us!"                                                                                        

Author's note: For those of you that have been wondering, I named this chapter 'The Sextus Betrayal' because 'sextus' means 'six' in Latin or Greek.  With 'Revolution: Empathy,' I was referring to the empathy Ryo felt with his sexual assault.  In the upcoming 'Revolution: Tears of Sorrow and Joy,' I am referring to Ryo, Serena, and Mistress Valentine. 

I've been considering putting some original fiction up, but I'm just a wee bit frightened of plagiarism…I any case, give me a shout if you thinkee I should.  Thank you for reading my work.  Expect more Ryo/Sailor Moon romance when I finish this, and before the next chapter of Urbania comes out, I've got to update 'The Secret War.' Peace.

         Xoxo,

Alexandria the Great

P.s. I will probably be changing my penname soon to Alexandria, Queen of Geats.


	12. Revolution: Tears of Sorrow and Joy

            Hey all, sorry for the wait! 

            Ok, ok, I know I haven't updated The Secret War like I promised I would, but I can't get in touch with Knux…I wonder if he's still alive…

            Anywho, I apologize for the wait, all you Urbania fans.  Please forgive the Great (I know you still love me…)!

            Sorry to burst anyone's bubble, but this will probably be over in four more chapters (including this one).  

            Also…look out for updates on For Real and Girl of Magic, Past of Pain.  After this, I intend to put out three more Sailor Moon Crossover romances:

Gun Tricks Are Deadly (Ryo/Sailor Moon)

Buccaneers and Buried Gold (Ryo/Sailor Moon)

Days Go By (Trunks/Sailor Moon) ßsongfic 

            I do still intend to write up those GW fics.  02 about 2xH will be out first probably. 

            And now, on with Urbania! Getting good, people, getting good!

            Ryo had come that close to blowing five grand.  But, looking back, he had spent well.

            His friends still thought he was crazy.

            He really didn't care.  Serena was opening up feeling within him he didn't recognize, and he was deciding whether or not to let her go.  

            He wanted her to die with him when they were old.

            He was almost afraid of these feelings he had for her, feelings that almost got him killed three days ago when he had to rush out and hide Serena from his….Loyal Six.  

            He was laying in bed now, staring up at the ceiling, feeling the silence of the Women all around him, somehow knowing Serena was being quiet, at the same time expecting Heero to burst through the door any second, dragging Serena by her wrist, alerting him of her beating.  He could see Serena with tears in her eyes, fighting with Heero still, even after her beating.  She would probably kick him in the shin, kick him in the face, beat him down, and yell, "How do _you_ like getting a beating?!"

            That probably would happen again, so it was in Heero and Cye's best interests that she go. 

            Serena, the reincarnation of Relena.

            Serena, the Woman who forced herself over all.

            Serena, the one who refused to be broken.

            Serena, the first ever to own Ryo's heart. 

            Ryo sat up.  He slapped himself. The feeling didn't shake.  His eyes widened.  Tears lined the rim of his eyes.

            Ryo was in love with Serena.  He was in love.  He was in love.  

            Ryo opened the door to the bathroom.  Serena was finishing up moping the floor.  Ryo looked at her blankly.

            "No, wait," she started irritably, "I know: 'When you finish the bathroom, go wash the car, rotate the tires, replace the hubcaps with the new ones, Windex the windows, vacuum the floor, polish the leather, shine up the rear view mirror, put it back in the garage, cook your hamburger medium well done with chili and cheese French fries and a pickle in the middle of the sandwich and your lettuce chopped, not diced, with three slices of onion, four table spoons of ketchup and four kinds of melted cheese with the sesame seeds picked off the bun and twelve ice cubes in your tea." 

            Ryo looked blank. "Yes," he muttered.  Serena shrugged and turned to pick up the mop and bucket.  Ryo watched her.  Her great long hair was tied up in one big bun and a bandana was wrapped around her forehead.  She stopped and looked at Ryo.

            "Ryo, I hate when you just watch me like that.  What do you want?"

            Ryo was still just blank.  He had no idea how to go about telling someone you love them.  Tears began to make their way back to his eyes and he shook his head, looking for something—anything—she could do with him.  

            "I want a massage," he grumbled randomly.  Serena shook her head.

            "I can't I've got too much to do."  Ryo took the mop from her hands and threw it to the ground, enveloping her in his embrace.  He released her lips after a deep, passionate kiss, but his arms didn't budge.  

            "Somebody else will have to.  I want you now."  

            The small crow's feet on each side of Serena's eye area moistened when she looked in his eyes.  They were clouded with life, but clearly in love.  

            Serena dotted Ryo's cologne lotion on his back and rubbed it in slow, heavy circles.  She sat on his lower back, rubbing away the care in his shoulders.  He moaned with her every touch.  When she lifted up to reach his neck, he turned over and she sat on his groin.  He laid his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes.  _Free me, _they begged.  Serena felt she shouldn't remove his hands and get off.  She ran her hands up his hard arms to his shoulders, and massaged the lotion that remained on her hands into his chest.  Ryo took her little hands and touched them warmly to his sweet lips, guiding them to his cheek.  The other hand followed the lead of the first.  Ryo took Serena by her shoulders and pulled her down to his face, raising up just a bit to meet her.  Once their lips locked, he laid back down and pressed her back against his chest.  Her hands slid between her and him as her mouth played in his and he caressed her back.  He moved his hand up to the nape of her neck so her delicious lips couldn't get away, and arched his leg, pushing her up higher on his chest.  He had also pushed her up high enough for her to push away.  She was high up.  

            "Will that be all, Ryo?" she whispered.  He sat up and laid his lips on hers.  She pulled away again, this time succeeding in getting off of him, only to have him grasp her arm and push her under him.  Normally, Serena would scream when he did this, because she didn't like it.  Now if he got off of her, she would pull him right back down.  They kissed deeply, and Serena wrapped both of her arms around his neck, telling him he shouldn't have let go the first time.  Ryo didn't bother getting undressed; Serena undressed him.

            They kept it up for two hours.  Serena was tired and about to fall asleep when Ryo shook her gently.  She smiled in her sleep.  He smiled back and kissed her cheek.  She opened her eyes.

            "Hi, Rye," she greeted sweetly.  His heart was slowly melting in her eyes.  

            "Get dressed.  We're going someplace special."

            Serena's heart stopped.  She knew he was just going to take her somewhere and shoot her.  She got out of bed slowly.  She turned her back to Ryo.

            "Don't watch me dress, please, it's my last request."

            Ryo turned away in awe.  How could she know what he was going to do?  She was dressed in a few, and then Ryo dressed.  He took her hand and led her out to his jeep.  

            Relena was outside with Heero, washing his sedan.  Neither of them noticed Serena and Ryo.  They were both soaking wet and throwing suds at each other.  Relena screeched out giggles when Heero chased her around the car and caught her, tickling her until she promised not to soap up his hair.  She promised, laughing and crying, and was released.  Heero turned his back, and was doused by a traitorous Relena.  The chase ensued again.  Serena prayed for their moment never to end.  Ryo pulled her away, opening the door to his jeep and half-pushing, half-helping her in.  Ryo got in.

            "Buckle your seatbelt," he instructed.  She did as she was told.  Ryo drove slowly away.

            Serena had never seen Ryo look so….suicidal.  He couldn't have been looking at the road, as low as his eyes were.  

Serena kept to herself.  

            Ryo fought back tears and thought about the road he'd paved to this pivotal point.  He was twenty-two years old, and never taught to love and honor Women.  He looked at Serena.  He was incomplete.  She was the missing piece of his life.  He was the only person he'd ever loved, until now.  Now he hated himself—and loved Serena. He wanted to do the right thing for a change, but he didn't want what he was doing to be the right thing.  But it was—and it was the first right thing he'd done—for himself and somebody else.  His life, for some reason, was playing before his eyes.  Then he knew why—in search of a good deed.  He could find not one.  

            "I was taught Women were nothing but slaves," he admitted suddenly.

            "That's fairly obvious," Serena replied. 

            "My father wanted me to live with him and expand his hold on Tokyo," Ryo went on, "but I ran away when I was fourteen and started my own community with my friends.  My father never came looking for me. I was gone for two days when I found out my mother was dead, killed by one of my father's whores.  And that was it.  I was motherless.  I never wanted to speak to my father again.  After that of course, being on my own, I had to master firearms and the like to protect myself.  It was like a year after I ran away from father that I met Heero and his friends.  At the time, they were Hunters.  But the idea of being a Guard thrilled Heero and his stooges would follow him anywhere*, so that's that.  We grew, we bought Women, we instigated fights and shoot-outs with other communities and loose gangs.  We gambled and carried on, and somehow, though all of that, I gained a rep for beating my Women to death—"

            "You mean that's not true?"

            "No. It's not. I don't know where that came from."  Ryo realized he'd been babbling.  He blushed.  Serena smiled.  Ryo was suddenly somber again.  

            "People started to realize who I was and why I had such natural skill.  Then entire communities became dedicated to killing me.  They found out my ancestors had brought down the old, prosperous Tokyo, and replaced it with this dump of a city and hellish economy.  I had one ally against those opposed, one that was more powerful than me, and while he defended me against other gangs, he himself became my greatest nemesis, I guess saving me to fight him."

            "Who? Who's your nemesis?"

            "My father."

            "Your _father?_ Why would your father do that to you?!"

            "In the end, it was his whores.  But then again, you don't know my father."

            "Who was he? Anybody I know?"

            Ryo paused.  "Sorta." 

            "Who is it?"

            Ryo hesitated.  He muttered something barely audible over the grind of the tired against the pavement.  

            "What?"

            "Loyal Six, I said, Tenchi Masaki!" 

            Serena stopped.  "Loyal Six is your _father?_"

            "Yes.  His girls are loyal, but very jealous.  He used to be called Loyal Seven, but my mother Sakuya was killed.  Ryoko was the most jealous of all.  I'm positive Ryoko killed her, maybe with Ayeka's help, another one of his.  My father loved me, I know he did, but I hated him for letting them kill mother, and Ryoko hated me because I was Sakuya's son."

            Ryo's pain lingered in the car.  Serena looked hard at him, her eyes trembling with sorrow, threatening to overflow with compassion.  She was an orphan, too, but not one whose father allowed her mother to be killed.  And she had her Mistress.  Ryo had nobody.  The Jeep rolled to a stop.  Serena looked around.  

            The place they were in was relatively unfamiliar by daylight, but she knew it was the place she used to live: a small, one-leveled warehouse with filthy windows and a rusty door.  She looked at her home.  She was home.  This was her home.  Mistress Valentine would be waiting for her.  She probably thought Serena was dead.  Serena looked at Ryo.  Ryo looked strait ahead, hands firmly grasping the steering wheel, face totally disoriented.  He looked at Serena.  Serena looked like she didn't have a clue what he was trying to do.  

            "You're free, Serena." Ryo said softly, "I've brought you back home."  

            "How did you know? How did you know where I live?"

            "Relena told me you said something about Mistress Valentine, and I called Doctor Khushrenada.  He told me where you live.  He said he used to frequent your Mistress Valentine, and occasionally would see you.  He realized it a while after he left.  So you can go.  I'm not going to change my mind and come back for you."

            Serena said nothing.  She didn't know what to say.  She looked into Ryo's sad, sincere eyes.  She stepped out of the car and slammed it shut.  Ryo looked away.  He didn't want to see Serena walk away from him forever.  Seconds later, he felt the car jiggle and heard the door slam.  He looked in to Serena's eyes.

            "That was a nice outing," she said happily, "Let's go home now."  

            Ryo stared at her in disbelief. If Heero took Relena home….Heero wouldn't even have to take Relena home!  Relena would drop everything and run!  Ryo got out of the car and pulled Serena out.  She fought him, as she always did. 

            "Ryo, no, look, hey, I'm not sure I—"

            Ryo knocked on the door. Serene gaped in horror.

            "Why did you do that?" she demanded angrily.  Ryo kissed her. 

            "I'm thinking of somebody other than myself."  The door opened.  A tall, voluptuous woman with short, dark hair and eyes stood in the door.  Her jaw dropped at the sight of Serena.  
            "_Serena!_" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her pupil.  Serena held her, too, and cried, harder than she felt she should, would, or could.  She was crying so much, and the more she tried to hold it back, the more tears came.  They were pain.  They were hatred.  They were sorrow.  They were joy. Mistress Valentine wept just as hard, nearly chocking poor Serena.  She finally let go of her long departed girl.  Serena ran past her inside to be with her friends.  Mistress Valentine looked at Ryo.

            "Master Wildfire."

            "Mistress Valentine."

            "Thank you for bringing my Serena back.  I thought sure she'd been sold."

            "She was.  I bought her."

            Mistress Valentine looked surprised.  "Did you….use her…."

            "For a time, yes, but she sure is a handful, and I decided she would be best off back home."

            "You were thinking of her best interests?"

            "I…uh…I guess…" Mistress Valentine caught a glimpse of the look in his eyes.  She never thought she would see any Man, let alone Master Wildfire, look like that.

            "Well," the Mistress continued, "I thank you with all my heart for bringing Serena back.  We've all missed her terribly and love her very much."

            "So do I," Ryo almost said, but nodded it away and returned to his car.  He started the engine.

            "Times are changing," Valentine called to him.

            "Excuse me?" Ryo called back.

            "Loyal Six is dead, killed by his whores, I heard.  Times are changing.  Your Guards aren't as useful no was they were a month ago.  You'll be needing a Woman to travel with you and keep you safe."

            Ryo's heart was to confused for his mind to even work.  He acknowledged the Mistress and backed his car to face the other direction. "Take care of her," he called. I don't know what I'd do if I found out something happened to her….

            "I certainly will, and thank you again!"  

            Ryo accelerated out of sight.

            A little ways up the road, he pulled over and covered his eyes with one hand.  One tear escaped down his chin, but was annihilated by a sideways sweep of his arm.  He sniffed and hawked up a wad of phlegm, spitting it as far as he could at the city he hated.  He watched his eyes in the rear view mirror until they weren't blood shot anymore.

            Serena was greeted with real food and kind faces.  Her best friends, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were so happy to see her, they threw an unofficial party with all the other trainees, and Mistress Valentine halted everyone's lessons for the next two days.  Serena drank juice and ate sandwiches and rich desserts.  Mistress Valentine found her standing by the door, looking out the peephole before bedtime, fully dressed.

            "Serena?" 

            Serena jumped. "Oh, I'm sorry Mistress. I'm not tired."

            Mistress stood beside her with her back against the door.  "You're looking for Ryo aren't you?"

            Serena backed away from the peephole.  "He said he's not coming back for me.  Why should I look for him?"

            Mistress Valentine squatted down and laid her hands on Serena's arms. "Do you love him?"

            "Miss Valentine! How could I love him? He's….nothing but a man! And a cruel man!" 

            "Was it so miserable there?"

            "Miserable? _Miserable?_ It was _inhumane_, the way he treated me, and the way his Guards treat their Women.  Especially…" Serena paused.  She just then realized she'd left Relena to suffer alone. 

            "Serena, I don't know if you realize, but that Man is in love with you."

            Serena shivered. "Please don't lie to me like that Mistress—"

            "Serena, I would never lie to you.  I saw love in it's purest form in that Man's eyes."

            "But…." Serena whimpered, trying not to cry out.  Mistress Valentine looked at her hard.

            "Serena, as long as I've known you, you have been one of the most stubborn young ladies I've taught.  This is no time to be…yourself.  Go to him, Serena."  

            Serena said nothing, but trembled and tearred up.  The sound of a car pulling up infiltrated the moment.  Serena moved away from the door as someone knocked. Mistress Valentine opened the door.  A familiar voice asked to see Serena.  Serena stepped in the doorway.  Heero glared at her.

            "Heero…."

            "Serena, _what_ are you doing here?! Ryo is a mess! Do you have any idea what you've done to that man?!"

            Serena threw her arms around Heero and gave him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek.  Heero gave a half-smile. 

            "I'm sorry, Mistress, but I have to go back."

            Her Mistress nodded and hugged her.  "You always have a home here, Serena."  Mistress Valentine kissed her forehead.  Heero and Serena hurried out to his sedan and climbed in.  Serena waved good-bye to Mistress Valentine.  Heero looked seriously stressed out.  

            "Heero," Serena asked with a sweet smile, "what's the matter?"

            "I wish you hadn't left.  I thought that fool was going to cry."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Ryo's like my brother.  It hurts me to see him hurt.  And I've never seen any Woman conquer him like you have."

            Serena was quiet for just a moment.  The site of their community appeared.  

            "We both mean a lot to Ryo, right?"

            "Yeah."

            "If I promised you never to go away again, you have to promise me something."

            Heero looked at her. "No."

            Serena thought carefully about her next action.  "Ok."

            Heero went in through the Arms room first.  Ryo was sitting at the table alone.  Heero didn't stop or say anything to him.  Serena stepped into the Arms room next.  She saw Ryo, hanging his head.  She cleared her throat.  He looked up.  His eyes bugged out and he stood up.  Serena put her hands on her hips.

            "You said you weren't going to change your mind and come back for me," she said, "so I changed my mind and came back for _you_."  

            Nothing more was said.  Ryo took a few regular paces to Serena and kissed her, gradually adding his hands to hers and applying them the small of her back.  

            * Not to offend any 02, 03, 04, 05 fans, these guys just stuck together and Heero was their leader.


	13. Revolution: Momentum

            Serena took pride in moping the floor.  Ryo never forced her, but she worked with the other women as she did before she was free.  She was happy to be back with Relena and Sally and Lucretzia and Midii and Hilde.  She felt like she was doing the right thing.   Somebody, however, must have known Ryo took Serena back, somebody other than Heero, because the most extraordinary thing happened.

            Trowa was lounging in bed, reading with the door open.  

            "Midii!" he yelled.  

            "What?" she yelled back.

            Trowa snapped his book shut. "Get in here!"

            "Can you come?"

            Trowa was shocked. "No…get your little ass in here…" 

            "Why can't _you _come?" she yelled.  

            "Midii, get in here!"

            "How bout you meet me half-way?" a few giggles followed.  Trowa sat up and went to the doorway and looked out.  Midii was sitting in the middle of the floor with Hilde, Dorothy, and two of Ryo's other Women.  

            "Flush!" declared Sally, laying down a hand of cards.  The other Women sulked. 

            "New dealer!" one of Ryo's Women demanded.

            "Yeah," agreed Lucretzia, "I thinking you're cheating, Sal." 

            Sally laughed. "Don't be ridiculous! Of course I am!"

            "Sal!"

            Sally laughed and dealt fairly.  Trowa stomped over to them.  Midii looked at him.

            "I thought you couldn't come.  Well, that's ok. Sit down, Sally, deal him in."

            "I'm not playing cards with you. You all have chores to do.  They better be finished, or all your hides are tanned." 

            "Oh, shut up Trowa," Midii waved him away, "either sit down and play or get out of our faces.  You're interrupting our game."

            Trowa grabbed her arm. "I should beat the living hell out of you."

            "First of all, hell isn't alive, but you're welcome to go see if you don't believe me, and second of all, let go of my arm!"

            "That's thirty lashes, get moving!"

            "Forget you. Maybe I'll do it after I finish cards."

            Trowa was at a loss of words.  Midii twisted free and sat down to play again.  Trowa didn't like to hit.  But he was very angry.  He stomped off to the Arms room.  

            Ryo was chuckling to a joke of Sage's when Trowa opened the door.

            "What's up, Guard? Come in, have a drink."

            "No, thanks.  Ryo, Midii smarted off to me."

            "Beat her." Ryo ordered, with some regret, without thinking.

            "I can't—"

            "Tell Heero to.  He will."

            Trowa grunted. "I don't want him to…"

            "What?"

            "I don't feel like it.  I'll just get him later." Trowa stepped out.  Sage and Rowen looked at Ryo.

            "What?"

            "You know Serena has something to do with this." Sage insisted.

            "Trowa didn't just come talk to me about Serena, now, did he?"

            Duo burst in.  His eyes were teary. "Do you have _any _idea what that Woman said to me?"

            "What, Duo?" Ryo demanded. 

            "She said my happy stick is a _splinter!_" 

            "Ouch," muttered Cye, looking away and sipping his coffee.  

            "Do something!"

            "What the hell do you want _me _to do? She's _your_ Woman!"

            "I don't know! Get rid of Serena!"

            "It's not Serena's fault," Ryo growled, "Hilde decided to piss you off, not Serena."

            "But Hilde didn't even act like this when Relena was acting up! Come on, Rye!"

            "Duo, get outta my face! Beat her! Give her more chores! Let her be on top! I don't care! Just frikin leave me alone!"

            "Fine." Duo left.  Kento and Cye looked at Ryo. 

            "What?! It's not Serena's fault." 

            Quatre opened the door slowly.  He was gently holding the crotch of his leather pants, hurting with every step. 

            "Dorothy is irked," he said simply. "I think Serena put her up to it." 

            Ryo rolled his eyes. "You tell your comrades that the next one of them that steps to me complaining and shit about his Woman has to sell her and isn't getting another one."

            Quatre closed the door.  Ryo stretched out.  His best friends looked at him hard. 

            "Either say something or stop looking at me like that."

            "You know what we're thinking Ryo," Kento insisted though a mouth full of hamburger, "The bitch has to go."

            "Look, I like her—"

            "But Ryo, she's fucking up everything we worked so hard to build! If the Women rebel, that's it for us.  They outnumber us four or five to one, the Guards and their Women included." 

            Ryo wasn't listening fully. He remembered Tenchi's Washu's words: 'Revolution is upon us!"

            "_Ryo!_" He shook himself.  

            "What?"

            "Listen to us. Serena's really a problem. Please, you gotta get rid of her. She's—"

            "You know what," Ryo stop up from the table, "You got me messed up.  You're Men, whip them if they don't know the deal.  Why are you blaming Serena?"

            Sage stood up, too. "Ryo, we all know how Women think: It only takes one example for others to feel like what they know is in the wrong is in the right.  They're starting to think that if they act like Serena, maybe they'll get out, too."

            "Sage, Sage, Sage," Ryo tsk-tsked, "Do you feel like you're losing control? Sell 'em all and get _new _ones!" He dropped his voice, "But don't blame Serena for the fact that you aren't man enough to own your Women."  Ryo flashed his friends a peace sign and stepped out.  The other four just sat there in astonishment.  Ryo had never sided with the Women before.  He was always against them.  If he lacked his manhood, he would be a lady-killer instead of a sex-maniac. 

            The Guards were coming to Heero with their problems, and it was starting to scare Heero, especially when Trowa ranted for a solid half minute.  He went to check on Relena, who was darning his socks with some of the other Women, three of them known to cause trouble.  He called her away.

            "Yes sir?" she greeted with her usual modesty.  

            "Are you mad?" he asked, searching for traces of rebellious influence.  

            "No."

            "Good," he sighed.  He decided that she didn't need any more exposure to whatever she saw or knew.  "Go to your room.  Take those socks with you." 

            Relena turned to go back to the dining room to retrieve Heero's socks.  He gave a harder slap that usual on her            bottom. Relena cried out, holding that one spot one her hip.  She did a sort of limp back into and out of the room.  Heero escorted her up to their room and locked the door from the outside.  He put the key in his pocket, gathering mentally a schedule for feeding, bathing, and using the bathroom for her.  

            Relena had been put away for just a few hours when Cye decided he wanted to go shopping, but didn't want to take any of his Women for some reason.  He asked Ryo if he could take Serena. 

            "Uh, I don't know about that Cye," Ryo grinned, "What if she assaults you?"

            "That's very funny, fuck you.  I'm serious."

            "Why?"

            "You won't have to go out, and she knows what you want.  Or, this is a good way to test and see if the little bitch actually knows what you need.  If she doesn't, she should get a beating for not being on top of what she needs to know."

            Cye and his excuses, Ryo thought irritably.  "Fine.  But you might as well take Relena with you, just in case."

            "Just in case of what?"

            "If Serena loses her mind, Relena is the only one I know that she'll listen to."

            "Whatever. I'm going to grab them, then I'm outie."  Cye left Ryo alone with his book in the Arms Room.  Ryo chuckled to himself, believing Cye to have a crush on Serena.  

            Serena was very enthusiastic to go, and Relena was willing seeing as Heero didn't care.  Cye put both of them in the back seat of his sedan and drove to the Arena.  Notions of talking Relena into escaping with her filled Serena's mind as they drove by Trieze's.  She shook her head and cleared her mind.  Relena looked happy to be out.  Today, Relena wore an outfit that resembled Heero's usual outfit: he was usually clad in a gigantic leather jacket with matching pants and boots and green shirt with a black bandana and fingerless gloves.  As opposed to a t-shirt, Relena wore a same-colored spaghetti-strap tank top and leather capris and working boots.  Serena was dressed in the feminine version of Ryo's favorite outfit, too: he liked sagging, shiny blue jeans with a matching jean jacket and a red shirt.  Serena had a much smaller jacket-like midriff with two buttons that were low enough to reveal her red bra and hot pants to match.  She slipped her feet in and out of her high-heeled boots as they approached the Arena.  Guards checked them in, and they entered through a different entrance than last time, an entrance that was just as familiar to Relena.  Cye didn't hold Serena's hand, but Relena kept an eye on her.  Serena didn't stray, she didn't want to, she was felt she was free because she was according to Ryo.  She shopped around for herself, staying close by Cye.  Relena just looked around, not in the shopping sense.  Serena thought that it was an odd coincidence that they were both practically wearing their Men's clothes.  It was also strange that she was getting in trouble again for the other Women's behavior.  These had to be signs.  It was quieter than usual at this flea market-like place, though there were transactions being made within seconds of each other.  Serena remembered the Mistress telling Ryo that times were changing.  The times were changing so much, in fact, Serena could feel the change.  It was floating in the air, and she was breathing it in and out. She bit her lip.  The room was suddenly very silent.  Serena felt _something_ brewing all around….

            The sound of an M16 tearing up the ceiling and the tops of the walls shocked and frightened everyone but Serena.  She felt it coming.  A woman with navy hair held the gun ready to kill off the populous of the room.  She wore dark clothing and signaled to a woman with auburn hair beside her that led in a bunch of women of different variety.  

            "Surrender the women, the race that's now free!  Get him, girls! Get him down! You're free!"  

            Serena didn't hesitate.  She clobbered Cye's crotch with her boots and Relena gave him the hardest upper cut Serena had seen of any woman, bloodying Cye's nose and almost sending him into a coma.  Serena looked shocked at her timid guardian. 

            "I don't like that horny bastard," she told Serena spitefully.  Serena nodded in agreement.  All around them, Men and Guards were dropping like flies, surrendering or being knocked out.  Either way, the Women that were in their company were given two hand guns a piece and sent to change clothes.  Serena approached the navy-haired leader.

            "Thank-you!" Serena exclaimed, hugging her.  The leader gave a loose 'you're welcome' hug.

            "My name is Patricia.  The girl over there is Nadine.  We're responsible for liberating Women and attacking loose Men within this twenty-mile radius.  You game?"

            Both Serena and Relena instantly agreed.  Patricia pointed them in the direction of clothing change and started away.

            "Oh, wait, Patricia!" Serena called.  Patricia turned around. 

            "Is Mistress Faye Valentine here?"

            Patricia thought for just a second.  "I believe so.  Go down the main hall.  If she's here, she should be I the first waiting room with the other hookers forming liberating strategies."

            Serena was dizzy and overjoyed.  She grabbed Relena's hand, and they ran at equal paces to see Serena's Mistress, Serena spitting out the story of her old life and running away in no real detail.  

            Mistress Valentine received her Serena in joyful arms and was introduced to Relena.  She sent the young women away to get changed, and when they did, Serena ran into her best friends, who were also part of the massive movement.  They took an immediate liking to Relena, and they all picked out clothes and dressed talking about how they were going to crush those bastards.  

 Relena and Serena stepped out of the dressing room. Relena wore jeans that could very well fit Heero and sagged them to show her boxers.  She also wore a sport bra and an open button-down plaid shirt that could have fit Heero and a leather jacket that was warmer than Heero's, but the same color and size.  She tied her hair up in a bandana.  Serena wore baggy, sagging pants, too, and a spaghetti-strap tank top, and a backwards baseball cap.  She and Relena took two steps and were stopped by the auburn woman Patricia had identified as Nadine.  

"Hi you guys.  I was told that one of you could give us a really great assignment.  Do you girls know any Women that need liberating?"

Relena and Serena looked at each other.  

Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay. The story might be a slight longer after all, but the next chapter is probably going to be short.  What did you think? Pretty good? Sucky? I feel pretty good about it.  I apologize to Cye fans, he does get beat up a lot, and I'm sure he's not really a horny bastard, but ya know…some guy had to get beat up. ;) Sorry. 

I would also like to announce that I'm going to remove Girl of Magic, Past of Pain and For Real unless somebody loves them both so much that they want me to continue.  In that case, I'll update them next weekend.  If not, I'll take them down next weekend.  Peace.

                                 Xoxo

           Alexandria the Great, Queen of Geats

PS. In 'The Sextus Betrayal,' Ryo and Serena were reading a book that tool place in Revolutionary France (1770s), and the American Civil War took place a hundred years after that. I'm sorry. Let's just say she pushed him out of a window.  


	14. Revolution: Full Scale

            Relena and Serena rode in the fronts of jeeps for the first time in their lives.  Both were on passenger sides, squishing their semi-automatic rifles between themselves and the doors, anticipation beading up on their foreheads and running down in salty little rivers.  Nadine drove with Serena at her side and Relena was with Patricia.  A small fleet of jeeps, driven by ex-prostitutes, free, and freed Women made their way though what used to be Hunter territory to Master Wildfire's community.   Patricia was hiding a big smile behind her free fist, and leaned against the door.  Relena looked at her. 

            "What are you grinning so hard at?"

            "It's finally happened," Patricia said with pride, "I'm finally going to take down a Master."

            Relena felt happy for Patricia.   The community was upon them.  Relena was suddenly hesitant.  She didn't immediately get out of the car and blow the place up.  Patricia's hand fell on her shoulder, startling her.

            "You want the honors?"  

            Relena gave an unenthusiastic smile.  She unlocked her rifle.  

            Midii, Sally, Lucretiza, and a pair of Ryo's Women were still playing poker when there were two separate explosions: one sounded like it came from the Arms Room, one the next blew off the door to the residence hall.   The five gamblers looked up in astonishment.

            "Relena!" they exclaimed. 

            "Pack what you want to take with you and change if you want.  It's over. You're free."

            Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all burst out of the kitchen, wielding their guns.  Hey nearly dropped them when they saw Relena standing in the middle of the hallway, aiming a very dangerous rifle at them.  

            "Drop your weapons," she ordered them.  Remembering what had happened to Heero the last time, the Guards dropped their guns.  

            "Put your hands behind your heads." She said simply.  Serena walked into the residence hall.  Between ten and twenty other Women poured in, frisking the Guards and inspecting the rooms.   Ryo emerged a moment later, groggy and surprised.  He stepped to Serena.  Feeling a sudden presence next to her, Serena accidentally hit Ryo's neck with her rifle.  

            "Serena, what are you doing? Where's Cye?" 

            "Get over there with the Guards and be quiet."

            "Serena, what—"

            Serena hit him in the stomach with the butt end of her rifle.  He hunched just a bit, as she didn't hit him very hard.  "Do as I say and maybe you'll live."  Ryo still didn't move, but a much beefier Woman came and pushed him over to his place.  Heero was dragged, handcuffed, to the scene with his comrades.  

The residence hall was raided.  During the raid, the rest of the Men (Sage, Kento, and Rowen) were handcuffed and brought to the same spot as Ryo and his Guards. Their Women were freed and given new, comfortable clothes, and weaponry.  Sally and Lucretzia seemed to be more at home with the artillery than any other Woman.  Milliardo wasn't handcuffed or ordered to get with the other Men.  Serena noticed.

"What's the deal with that guy? You're just letting him go?!"  she asked Nadine. 

"Huh? Don't you know who he is?"

Serena shook her head.

"That's Milliardo Peacecraft.  He's Relena's brother."

That hit Serena pretty hard. "Why…how…he didn't try…."

"Listen, babe, ya gotta chill for just one sec—I gotta finish up this raid and then we'll talk."  Serena was dazed.  She could only help move things out to the cars. 

The place was cleaned out in a matter of minutes.  Patricia and Nadine, along with seven others, lined up the Men and the Guards and lined themselves up.  They raised their rifles. 

"Ready!" Nadine called.  Serena perked up.

"Aim!" Nadine called.  The line of Women focused on their individual targets.  Ryo held his breath.  

"Fi—"

"_STOP!_" Serena screamed, firing her rifle at the bare ceiling. The Men ducked, and the Guards and Kento dove on their captors, causing accidental shots into the air and all around.  There were too many for the bound social criminals.  Two strong Women pulled Kento and each Guard off and sufficiently beat them. Relena laid her hand on her heart, closed her eyes and breathed hard—she'd almost lost Heero.  She opened her eyes.  Heero stood there beside Duo and Ryo with a bloody mouth and a black eye, but he was alive.  She bit her lip and grasped her rifle.  Was this worth losing Heero? Was Heero worth keeping? He'd done some horrible things to her.  He'd done some beautiful things with her.  He…he…he loved her.  Relena looked at Serena.  Patricia was very slowly approaching her after the chaos had ended.  Patricia laid a hand on Serena's shoulder.  

"Serena, why did you do that?"

"You never said we had to kill them." Serena almost growled.

"You didn't think we could just prance in here, take the Women, and leave, did you?"

"We could just leave now. They're tied up, they can't hurt us."

"They need to be punished."

Serena was again dazed. "That's not for humans to do to each other…."

"What?"

"If we kill them, we'll be repeating their mistakes.  We won't be any better than them.  Is revenge worth it?"

Patricia paused. "If we let them go, some other rebel group will kill them."

"If we let them go, they'll survive.  This Ryo Sanada we're talking about.  Even he deserves another chance."

"He chose this life—"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, his life isn't his fault?  Maybe he wasn't taught any better.  Maybe he needs another chance.  Maybe—"

"Are you in love with him?" 

The residence hall was silent.  Serena looked at Ryo.  Ryo looked at Serena.  His eyes were moist and blood shot.  Heero loves me, Relena thought.  He loves me.  She stepped forward. 

"Serena's right, Patricia," she said, "Let them go.  They don't have any more power. If they survive and they don't change, we can always knock them off later."  

Heero was surprised to hear Relena say that.  He began to wonder if she really would kill him….it wasn't like she didn't have the chance…. 

Patricia sighed.  This was her chance.  If she brought Ryo Sanada's head before the Women of Tokyo, she's be put on a pedestal for the rest of her life.  Ryo was her meal ticket.  She didn't have to listen to these two rookies.  She was the leader.  She was the head honcho.  But she wouldn't be anything without her team.  

"Uncuff them," she muttered reluctantly.

"You sure, Patty?" Nadine asked.

"No, just let them go before I change my mind," she looked at Ryo, "Look here, Master Wildfire," she grunted mockingly, "I wouldn't stay here.  Like I said, there are other rebel groups out to kill you."

"Nothing I'm not used to," Ryo accepted with a smile.

Midii and Sally went about freeing the men's hands.  They rubbed their wrists.  Nadine began to lead most of the Women out.  Patricia backed away, then turned her back and was gone.  Midii kissed Trowa's cheek. 

"Thanks for not beating me up," she said sweetly.  Trowa nodded.  Midii smiled and went after the rest.  Milliardo watched Lucretzia leave before leaving himself.

"Milliardo!" Ryo called, "Who are you?" 

Milliardo smiled.  "A friend to Women."

"You mean a spy for the revolters?" Heero corrected.  Milliardo ignored him.

"Yuy, of all people, I didn't want to see you live.  How dare you treat my sister like the garbage _you_ are.  Come on, Relena." Milliardo signaled to his sister.  Relena looked at Heero blankly.  She turned to leave. 

"Relena, wait," Heero called, making his way to her.  Relena faced him with the same emotionless expression. 

"Where are you going?" 

Relena turned her back to him again, walking away. 

"Relena, wait, please," he took her arm. She looked at him.

"I'm not allowed to talk. You know that.  You made that rule up around here."  She pulled out of Heero's grasp.  Heero's neck flinched.  His beautiful eyes sparkled.  

"So this is good bye?"

Relena cocked the rifle.  She turned and walked quickly away.  Serena was still there, standing in front of Ryo.  

"Are you going to leave me, too?"

Serena nodded. "I have to. I belong with the other Women.  I believe in what they're doing."

Ryo nodded, looking down. 

"Hey," Serena smiled.  Ryo looked at her with sad eyes. "You know where I used to live?  Somewhere on the outskirts of that district is a bomb shelter that goes pretty deep into the ground.  There should be plenty of room for all of you."

Ryo threw his arms around her.  Serena dropped her gun and hugged him back.  She pulled away.

"I'll be with you again, Ryo.  It may be months, it may be years.  But we'll be together again.  I know you'll survive."  Ryo let go of her and picked up her gun, laying it in her hands.  

"Fight hard, Princess."

Serena paused. "What did you call me?"

Ryo smiled shyly. "Princess."

Serena blushed.  "I am, aren't I?"

"To me, anyway." A honk fest ensued outside.  Serena looked over her shoulder. She looked back at Ryo.  She didn't say goodbye.  She looked at him longingly, and walked quickly away and out of the community.


	15. Revolution: The Life

            Two and a half bloody months after Serena left Ryo, she was one of the greatest liberators in Tokyo. At the side of the already famous Patricia and Nadine, Serena and Relena liberated well over twelve hundred women from about ninety-five communities. Most of them were far worse than Master Wildfire's.  Many had one or no bathrooms, narrow cots for the Men, and piles of straw for the Women.  The same ones fed the Women once a week and made them toil day and night, stopping only to have relations, and beat them if the relations weren't completely satisfactory or they didn't work fast enough.  These also were the most heavily armed communities, and the women were skilled with the rifles and brainwashed by the men to defend their abusers.  To liberate them would require several days of back-and-forth shooting to wear them down, and a storm from four sides.  Luckily, by the time the time had come to liberate the ones trapped in these most inhumane of conditions, the group of free and liberated women had grown from just under two hundred to well over a thousand.  Though there were other men that supported the movement and helped the fighting women, the most prominent were Milliardo Peacecraft, who did much of the dirty work liberating, and Trieze Khushrenada, whose house was transformed in to the base of the citywide operation.  

            Things were still very hard for women. For the ones still under their master Men, workload was doubled and beatings were and everyday occurrence, an attempt to stop the ideal of rising and conquering.  This defeated many, but many of the defeated became great.  For the female liberators, there was little food or water.  Days were up to nineteen hours long, and they lived in camps not far from places they planned to liberate.  Little sleep could be attained, and despite the fact that there were dozens of guards (male and female), the liberators were required to sleep with either two hand guns and a blade, or a rifle, in case brainwashed women spies and soldiers were in the camp or a nearby community attacked.  There plenty of each kind of attack, most happened at the same time, and the casualties racked up. 

            Perhaps the worst part was the size of the area that needed to be liberated.  It extended far beyond Tokyo.  It reached as far as Iwaki in the north and Ogaki in the south, though it wasn't nearly as concentrated an evil as Tokyo.  Half of the gigantic group was gone; half of those moving in the direction of Iwaki, the other half moving toward Ogaki.  There were so many in Tokyo and nearer surrounding areas that the half that stayed were given a run for their money, praying for the relatives hopefully being liberated elsewhere.  

            With these wretched dangers and an obvious decrease in her physical strength, Serena began to fall in to despondence.  

            Shortly before dawn one day, Serena was crunched up in a little ball, trying hard for sleep, clutching her gun, when Relena shook her.  Serena sat up with a start. 

            "Time to get up, we've got to go," Relena muttered hoarsely. 

            Serena trembled from the chilly air and tiredness.  She looked at a watched she'd found in a liberated community.  "I just fell asleep two and a half hours ago, and I didn't at all night before last."

            Relena nodded. "I know, I'm sorry, but you know how things are. You're going to be tired for a long time." 

            Serena fell back to laying down, physically knocked over by Relena's obvious revelation.  Relena pulled Serena to her feet.  In the dimness of small fires sprinkled throughout the camp, Serena saw that Relena was just as filthy and exhausted as she was.  But se was also more determined.  Serena began to wonder which of them had endured the most pain.  Relena shook her again.

            "….what…"

            "Listen to me, Serena, go see if you can find something to eat and maybe a little water.  You have so little energy."

            "You need some, too."

            "I'll try to find some after I get my barrel refilled. You just go.  I'll see you in fifteen minutes, and that's when we have to leave."

            "Ok," Serena agreed, perking up to the suggestion.  She held her rifle low by the barrel, and proceeded to walk the narrow path in the middle of the camp, slightly abated by debris and a few dead-asleep warrioresses.  About a quarter-mile away was where Patricia and Nadine slept, a sparse tent made of two pieces of rotting wood and covered with bloody rags.  Serena stood at the entrance and cleared her throat.  Nadine snapped out of a trance and looked at Serena.  Serena could tell that it had been at least four days since Nadine had slept.  This diverted Serena's attention.  Nadine smiled at Serena, who she had accepted almost as much as she accepted Patricia.     

            "Glad to see you're up on time. Ready to go?"

            "Yes, but you should stay here."

            "For what?"

            "When was the last time you slept, Nadine?"

            Nadine just looked at Serena.  She didn't even remember. "…..A week….a week and a half…." 

            Serena knelt next to Nadine, bringing on a wave of tiredness that almost pushed her over, but she was forced to resist falling asleep in front of Nadine. "Please, Nadine, stay here, get eight hours or ten hours, I'll take your place."

            Nadine was astonished. "Serena, no! I can't possibly take a break like that! That's almost a whole day!"

            "A whole day's break?" Patricia poked her head out, looking twice as bad as Nadine.  Serena's heart hurt for both of them.  

            "Yes," Serena insisted firmly, "Relena and I can take your place, both of your places.  Please let us. We won't disappoint you. You know what incredible fighters we are. Please, both of you stay and rest.  There will probably be food at the community we're going to attack. We'll be sure to bring you back some. Just please let us fight for you."

            "Serena, I don't know," Patricia looked at Nadine, who looked thoughtful.  

            "Patricia, I know you believe that you should fight your own battles everyday, and I have an understanding of what everyone expects from you—"

            "No you don't," Patricia held her head high, and squinted, pulling away some of the bags under eyes. 

            "Then let me discover it." Serena held her rifle in an insistent position. Patricia looked at Serena then looked at Nadine.  Nadine looked at Patricia and then at Serena.  Serena looked at both of them.  They looked at each other.  Nadine smiled.  Patricia stepped out and stood and inch away from Serena.  

            "We won't be able to help you if you are trapped in a battle you can't win," Patricia confided, "And I know you've never led such a large attack.  One little mistake could get you killed, and it would be the greatest of losses.  I'm not sure I'm willing to risk you…"

            "Believe in me, Patricia. You won't be disappointed. I swear."

            Patricia sighed. "I do believe in you, Serena. Please be careful."

            Serena nodded and went to tell Relena the arrangement.

            Mistress Valentine drove the first jeep in the motorcade of fighters.  Serena sat with her in the front, and Amy and Lita in the back.  Relena drove the car behind them, with Hilde in the front and Raye and Mina in the back.  The dawn was the color of the blood about to be shed—today they were going to one of the worst communities—The Long Community.  They arrived when a part of the sun was finally seen on the bottom of the sky.  Mistress Valentine slowed down when they were in sight of their target.  Serena's eyes went wide.  She stood from the jeep and pulled herself up, looking over the roof-bar.  

            The community was destroyed. Burned remnants of what hadn't been much more than a tortuous barnyard lay, still smoking, ominously below the stench of burned flesh.  Serena got out of the car, followed by her ex-mistress, her friends, and Relena.  They all looked at the fallen community in complete awe. 

            "Now just what the hell happened here?!" Relena exclaimed.  Serena shook her head in disbelief.  Serena heard a noise, a sort of noise one would make when walking though a wooded area.  Serena made a gesture for everyone to freeze, and they did, but the sound of walking continued. Master Long was suddenly visible though the smoke. 

            "_Fire_!" He screamed, bullets flying from all around him.  

The liberators, taken completely by surprise, scattered.  Serena gasped, holding her gun with both hands, did a forward tumble and shot madly from behind a slender pole of wood.  Serena pulled the pin from a dummy grenade with her teeth and tossed it.  The shots at the liberators ceased at once and Serena initiated a blitzkrieg.  With Serena on foot and the majority of the rest on wheels, they flew at the fort hidden behind the smoking remains, Serena immediately took down two armed guards, and the rest of the Guards were run over by the arriving motorcade, or crushed by the cars crashing through the entrance.  Just inside was a line of machine guns awaiting a crowd of infantry women, whose operators scattered at the sight of the cars; those who didn't leave their posts were lucky to hit a just-in-range driver on the shoulder and then were immediately run over. Women fighting for the community dropped their guns and headed for an exit in the back.  Most pf the men that still fought were shot down and those that didn't may or may not have been assaulted.  Relena chased the frightened Women to the exit and stopped the first one she could. 

"No, please, don't hurt me!"

"This is a revolution. You're free. Tell your friends to help us fight." 

The woman didn't fully understand, but immediately went to bring back her friends, and the rest of the woman of the community.  Relena hurried back, almost tripping over Master Long's body.  

"Serena! The Women—" Relena's breath caught in her throat.  In the distance behind their backs, there were at least what appeared twice as many as jeeps as their own motorcade, and each appeared to be full, bearing the sign of master Long.  

"_REGROUP!_" Relena screamed with all her might.  Serena jerked her face over her shoulder.  They weren't more than a mile away before they opened fire on the fort.  Serena's group scrambled in the fort, Serena taking a few shots at the tires, scoring a few flats and small explosions that stopped and halted parts of their enemies, causing one fatal crash that killed five.  But five wasn't even a dent in the reinforcement of Master Long.  

"IN! IN! GET IN!" Serena forgot about the needed liberations and pulled out one of her real grenades and heaved it.  She ducked in, running right smack into Relena, both hitting the ground as the grenade went off. 

Relena and Serena scrambled up the second the ground stopped rumbling and snatched two machineguns off their stands each, and stood in the doorway of the fort, shooting with full force at anything in the motorcade than moved.  Some of the Women they spotted they managed to avoid, but many of them were either hit or killed.  When Serena and Relena ran out of bullets, Mistress Valentine and Hilde took over, backed by Sally Po, Lucretzia, and Serena's best friends.  The shooting stopped.  The women at the entrance dropped their weapons.  

"They're finished," said Mistress Valentine.  Serena peeked out.  Corpses were all over the ground in pools of blood, hanging out of car windows, hunched over steering wheels.  Relena took twenty-four of the women and raided the fort.  Serena took the remaining twenty-four, some ammunition, and raided the attacking motorcade.  

It was a gruesome job.  Bodies were pushed and pulled this way and that, glass that pierced the bodies was sharp on the end sticking out, and more women were killed than Serena had thought.  The raid of the fort had yielded enough food for everyone at the camp to have three good meals, and enough clothing and undergarments for the camp for months, seeing as they often wore the same clothes for weeks at a time.  The motorcade raid yielded nearly a ton of ammunition, plus the dozens and dozens of jeeps that could be cleaned up with seawater and used by the liberators.  On the way back home there were fewer in each jeep so that the spoils could be brought, and that was just as well; they needed somewhere to put the food and clothing.  The raids were most always what made the days so long, because things had to be examined and organized, food checked for poison, vermin, and freshness, clothing checked for dermal poisons.  Battles didn't usually last more than an hour or two, and the newly liberated women were quick to dress and learn to use rifles and handguns.  They helped with loading the jeeps, and didn't take up too much room from the other women and the cargo.  Serena rode with Relena on the way home, and both of them were completely elated. 

Patricia couldn't express her pride with words.  Nadine gave her a 'you did the right thing' nudge, and Patricia ordered a ceremony to the two great leaders, and from that day, forward, it was no longer Patricia and Nadine that were the primal leaders.  Now it was Patricia, Nadine, Relena, and Serena.  Relena and Serena and their company were rewarded with a day of rest.  Serena slept for nine hours. 

She felt absolutely deathly the next morning.  The second she awakened, she rolled over on her side and threw up, luckily not on her new clothes.  She wiped her mouth on a dirty sock and tried to stand up.  She was a little light-headed from the extra sleep.  For some reason she was still tried.  She noticed that it was late in the morning, and Relena was gone, but to where? It didn't make sense for Relena to miss an opportunity to sleep late.  Serena wandered about the camp.  

Relena was right outside Serena's favored exit and entrance, the one that could rightly be considered 'the back', the place where spoils were stored, one of the most closely guarded sections of the camp.  Relena was talking and laughing with another woman, who smoked a thin cigarette.  

"Hey, you," Relena greeted.  Serena smiled with minimal enthusiasm. "What's up, Rena?"

"Nothing, just a little tired.  What 'cha guys talkin' about?"

"Yumi was just telling me how great it is to be free.  They had that twisted, birth-control deal at their community, too."

Serena looked at Yumi, a pretty, chocolate brown girl with blonde hair and deeply green eyes.  Yumi nodded. "I never imagined I'd miss my period.  But God I was _so _relived when it came back.  I was eating normal food, no more anti-pregnancy crap, no more feeling almost like a little girl again.  But I never got pregnant; those herbs must be pretty good."

"How long were you back on a normal diet before it cam back?" Serena asked.  

"A week. And it was the heaviest I'd ever had," Yumi laughed, "I guess it was waiting and waiting to come out, and when it did, it returned with a vengeance: cramps, moods, water-retention, I went to hell for a week!"

Relena laughed.  Serena didn't. "How long was it until yours came back, Lena?"

"About the same, or a week and a half. How long were you eating actual food when yours came back?"

"It hasn't."

        __


	16. Broken Cycles

            Serena looked in a mirror for the first time in a little over three months.  The sound of raiding all around her was blurred out by an aspiring headache that was creeping forward from the back of her head.  She unbuttoned her blazer and looked at her stomach, which was hidden by a tank top that didn't quite reach the waist of her capris.   She looked ok from the front.  She turned to the side.  She shook her head, making sure she wasn't hallucinating.  She looked back at the mirror.  Her stomach, though not huge, was completely out of her bottoms.  She touched her stomach, not knowing what to think: for the past five or six weeks, she'd been bloated, nauseous, exhausted, grumpy, and famished.  She'd tried to put the truth off, hoping it would go away, but the truth doesn't 'go away'; she was pregnant, and only one man could possibly be the father.  

            Relena slipped away from unloading the spoils to find Serena, who'd disappeared.  She looked this way and that, carrying with her a bag of jerky, cheese, bread, and oranges.  Serena wasn't in the sleeping spot they shared, or in Patricia and Nadine's tent.  She checked Yumi's post.  Yumi had neither seen nor heard from Serena all day.  Relena dropped her hands to her side in frustration, and sat down on a rotted log in a remote part of the camp.  She unloaded a piece of jerky and some cheese and shoved it in her mouth, smacking her lips.  She looked around.  A breeze from the sea blew her ragged hair, and she smelled the thick scent of blood that the company had brought in.  When she stood to stretch, she noticed a familiar heap ten feet away. 

            "Serena!" Relena rushed over, and pulled her to a sitting position.  Serena opened her eyes, completely dazed.  

            "Where am I?"

            Relena pulled the cork from her canteen and poured lukewarm water into Serena's mouth.  Serena accidentally breathed some of it in, and coughed.  

            "Are you alright?"

            Serena looked around. "I swear, I was walking to our spot, I had to rest, I didn't know you needed me, just a little rest…"

            "Serena," Relena took her shoulders, "What is the matter with you?"

            Serena shook her head.  She couldn't lie to Relena.  "My period never came back."

            Relena looked at Serena blankly.   She just stared at her.  Serena's eyes began to moisten. 

            "Please say something, Relena, please."

            Relena released Serena's shoulders and settled back on her knees.  "A baby could never survive here…"

            "I know! I know!" Serena began to cry very hard, "I don't know what to do! Please help me, Relena!"

            "Shh, its okay, I'm here." Relena assured, hugging Serena.  Serena pulled away suddenly.  She froze, her eyes darting.  She stood up. 

            _"Who's your nemesis?"_

_            "My father."_

_            "Who is your father?"_

_            "Tenchi 'Loyal Six' Masaki."_

_            "Who?"_

_            "Loyal Six, I said, Tenchi Masaki!"_

            Loyal Six had been Ryo's father.  Now Master Wildfire would be this child's father.  There had to be an end, and this had to be it.   

            "I have to go to him."

            "_What?_" 

            "I have to go to him.  I have to.  He deserves to know that he will have a child soon."

            Relena stood up, and looked around. "Serena, are you crazy?   What do you think Patricia will say?"

            "She'll say what she'll say.  But I have to tell him. He has to know."  Serena started away.  Relena hurried after her. 

            Patricia was seeing the last of the booty from the recent liberation to storage when Serena came into sight.

            "Serena!" she called excitedly, "I've been wondering where you two were! I need you to help the new girls get bedding a places to sleep, and after that, they need lessons."

            "Patricia, I—"

            "Need to speak with you privately." Relena cut her off.  Relena gave Serena a look. 

            "Very well," said Patricia, "Let's step into my tent for a few moments.  Patricia took sure, confident steps to the tattered shelter she called home.  She pulled back a cloth for privacy and let Serena in first.  Serena sat on Nadine's bed and Patricia sat on her own bed.  She laid her rifle next to her. 

            "What can I do for you, leaderette?" she asked with a generous smile.  Serena forced a smile.  

            "Patricia, I've been tired—"

            "I've noticed, and I'm glad you have, too.  I'll tell you what.  You take tomorrow off, and start alternating days with Relena—"

            "I've been bloated and angry and dying of starvation, too."

            "Honey, most all of us are menstruating like hell, and you should know by now that Sanada wasn't the first to do the birth control thing—"

            "I haven't menstruated at all since you picked me up." 

            Patricia stopped, and looked Serena dead in her eye.  "What are you trying to say?"

            Serena slowly stood up and turned to the side.  She pulled her blazer back.  Patricia winced ever so slightly. 

            "I'm pregnant." 

            Patricia watched her best liberator slowly sit back down.  She didn't know what to say or do.  Abortion was out of the question.  A miscarriage was no guarantee.  _I knew she was too good to be true…_

            "I don't know what to tell you, Rena.  We don't have the means for you to have a safe delivery.  Doctor Khushrenada is far too busy to help, I know, and the nearest functioning hospital is…Sendai.  Plus, you'll need to breast-feed it, and that will take so much from you, and you're already in poor health.  I don't know what to tell you.  Who will care for it?"

            Serena held her head down and tears were falling in her lap.  Patricia bit her lip. "Please, Serena, don't cry…"

            "I have to see Ryo.  I have to tell him."

            Patricia was suddenly angry. "Why the hell would Ryo give a rat's ass about your baby?  He wouldn't give a shit if it were his own child!"

            Serena looked stunned at Patricia. "I just…"

            "I told you, Serena, stay away from him.  I forbid you to see him.  I could have killed him and been even greater than I am, now.  I try to be too sympathetic sometimes.  And it's for his good, too.  You know there are other groups besides us liberating.   They want to kill him, too.  Why endanger him, since you love him so?"  

            Serena didn't know what to say.  She was prepared for an uncooperative response, but not a lashing out.  Patricia leaned into Serena's face.

            "I'm very serious, Serena.  Don't think about him.  There are probably women all over that can care for the child while you're away, and there are, I'm sure," she forced herself to say, "a few good men that could be a father.  But not that dog Sanada.  Forget him.  You're above and beyond him.  You're free.  Be grateful."  Patricia angrily flipped the cloth and stomped outside.  A gust from the flip made goose bumps rise on Serena's skin and her hair stuck to her lips.  She heaved, holding back tears.  Relena looked inside. 

            "Serena…"

            "She hates him.  There's nothing I can do. I have to forget him. I—"

            Relena walked right up and backhanded Serena harder than ever a man had before, flattening her on the bed.  She was shocked for one second, then shot up to eye level with Relena. 

            "Don't." Relena said, stabbing Serena with realization. "_Don't_.  Never in my life have I ever seen anyone more solid than you, Serena Tsukino.  Don't you dare waver now, don't you dare.  I would rather die than see you be worked over by _anyone_.  I saved you from Heero in the past because I knew better than not to believe in you.  You are power, Serena, and you are right.  You know what is right because you listen to your heart.  Don't _ever_ doubt what your heart tells you, and it's telling you the same thing mine is telling me:  we have to go back to them, Serena."

            Serena looked almost terrified, but Relena went on, "You know how he feels about you, Serena.  You know how he would feel about the baby.  I know he has a side he didn't always show.  I know that side is the true him.  You have to believe in you, Serena.  I believe in you. Patricia believes in you.  Nadine believes in you.  Everyone believes in you.  You follow your heart.  And you teach us to follow ours.  Show them how to do it, Serena."

            Serena threw her arms around the best friend God could give any human.  They hugged tightly.  Nadine peeked in. 

            "Hey girls, get your ammo.  We're going on a surprise raid." 

            Serena let Relena drive this time.  She was too anxious. She might get into an accident.  

            The raid wasn't too interesting: just another abandoned community, probably heard they were nearby and up and left without bothering to pack anything.  Patricia and Nadine insisted on partying and celebrating as if they had achieved some great victory, but in reality were celebrating the acquisition of so many supplies and still having energy to celebrate.   Neither Serena nor Relena participated in the festivities.  Patricia poked Serena in her arm.  

            "Hey you, join in, grab a partner and dance." She said more like an order than an invitation.  Serena just looked at her and then looked away.  

            When the time came, Serena offered minimal assistance in loading up the jeeps for transport back to camp.  Patricia called to her to put her back into it, and Serena hollered that her back was too weak to put into it.  Patricia approached Serena. 

            "What is up with you?"

            "You know what's up with me.  I can't dig it anymore. I'm trying."

            "Not very hard.  The Serena I know wouldn't let some little thing stop her." She groaned callously, and turned her back.  Strike two, Serena thought for the first time since her first fateful dinner with Ryo.  

            When everything was loaded up, Patricia called Serena to ride with her.  

            "Didn't have it today, I suppose?" she began when the car started.

            "It'll be hard to get back." Serena replied mindlessly.  Patricia followed Nadine, who led the motorcade back to camp. 

            Patricia didn't know what to say to her best liberator.  There had to be some way to resolve these new tensions.

            "So when ya due?"

            "When does it look like?" Serena said, rubbing her swelling belly.  

            "Better question: if there was birth control constantly being exercised where you and Lena are from, how could you have gotten pregnant? Maybe one time you skipped a meal and did your thing without realizing it?"

            "I can't think of a time—" Ryo's attack…doctor's diagnosis…the novel…missing dinner…back to the room….best night ever… "…oh my God…" 

            "You know when?"

            "How long have I been with you all?"

            "Mmm.." Patricia thought. "Pretty much three months."

            "And two weeks.  Three months and two weeks, I've been pregnant.  Oh, my God."

            "We're going to have to drop the child off somewhere up north.  You can visit when the revolution is over."

            That did it.  That was strike three. Nobody was going to take away Serena's child before it was even _born_, and dictate visitation rights. Not Patricia. Not Nadine. Not Mistress Valentine. Nobody.  Serena looked at Patricia blankly.

            "And what do you propose I do until then?" she asked solemnly. 

            "You need to stay and fight for me, Serena. I won't keep you long.  When this is over, I'll let you go about your business."

            Serena was in genuine shock.  She'd heard Patricia say things like this before, but never did she realize how self-centered it all was. "Stop the car."

            "Why?"

            "Stop the car!"

            The tires screeched and the jeep came to a sudden halt.  The motorcade around them stopped and looked to the stalled vehicle.  Patricia flashed Serena an angry look. 

            "What the hell is your problem?" 

            "This isn't about you.  This is about the women of Tokyo and other cities that are being held captive and enslaved. This is about them—"

            "The hell it ain't about me. After all I've been through, I deserve a little fame, a little glory, but just when I got some, you and your pretty little friend show up and steal the spotlight, for every day of toil I put in is a second-long scratch-fest and the rest of the day a joy ride. It was me that got you started.  You owe me your allegiance."

            "You're selfish.  You're jealous. You have the experience of a master, but lack the purity of a pupil.  I'll never bow to you."  Serena opened the car door, slinging her rifle over her shoulder, and her food bag in her pocket.  Patricia grabbed her wrist. 

            "Where are you going?"

            "I'm going to a place where corruption has ceased, not been passed to those who weren't previously in power." 

Serena snatched her wrist away and stepped out of the car.

            "Serena, if you shut that door, don't get back in, and don't come home."

            Serena slammed the door. "I am going home." She crossed around the front of the car, and began to walk away.  Patricia stood up and above the bar above her head.

            "Fine, you ungrateful whore! Be his toy! I just hope you're good enough for him to dock his ship in your harbor!" 

            Serena stopped short.  She turned her head to look Patricia in her dark eyes.  "What did you say?"

            "You know he's found another girl, Serena. There maybe a revolution upon us, but not everyone is revolting."

            "You are, and in more ways than one."

            "You have to inject that bastard with testosterone to get a reaction out of him, anyway!"

            That hit Serena like a ton of bricks.  Patricia was the prostitute that raped Ryo.  All hope, faith, and loyalty Serena had poured into Patricia and Nadine ran drier than the cracked pavement.  No doubt Nadine had helped her…there were two, Ryo said, two. 

            "You raped him…"

            "What?" Patricia grumbled, not believing what Serena had just revealed. 

            "You and Nadine _raped_ Ryo!"

            "Master Wildfire needed a taste of his own medicine.  He deserved—"

            Serena shot at Patricia, missing her by a no more than one inch. "You don't know him.  You don't know what he did and didn't deserve.  How dare you.  You're no better than the scum of the earth you claim to bring down.  I hate you." Serena looked at Relena. "Relena, I'm sorry, but I can't stay here, with these people under this tyrant. I know you want to, and I know you want to avenge your pain.  Please don't let me ruin that."

            Relena, who'd been riding with Nadine, jumped out of the car, also with her rifle, canteen, and food in her gigantic pants.  She stood at Serena's side.  She laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I told you—I know better than not to believe in you."  They both looked at Patricia. 

            "What, bitches?"

            "Go to hell, Patricia."

            "See you there, Serena."

            Patricia slung herself down into the driver's seat and drove ahead of Nadine, taking over lead of the huge band. Serena's friends watched her silently, and Mistress Valentine smiled.  Serena recognized that smile of hers. It was an 'I'm proud of you. Stay strong.' Smile. Serena smiled back her 'Thank you. I will.' 

"Ryo," Sage shook him.  Ryo snapped back into reality.  He was sitting by the fire in the middle of the far side of the first room.  He looked at his friend. He groaned a response. 

            "Hey man, you ok? You've been clocking out recently." 

            "I guess that's what several months underground does to ya." Ryo muttered through a forced smile.  Sage smiled back.  The sound of leather boots crossing the hard floor.  Heero laid a heavy hand on Ryo's shoulder.  Ryo held Heero's wrist. 

            "You ok?"

            "I'm fine," Ryo insisted, standing up and walking away from the fire.  He stood against the wall.  They had received news from a group of fleeing Men of Cye's death at The Arena, shot dead in the head—after the two ladies he was with beat him down and escaped him. "I was just thinking…"

            "About Serena?" Heero asked quietly.  Ryo nodded very gently, so as not to betray his longing for her.  Heero looked away. 

            "Why didn't you stop me…." Heero murmured.

            "What?"

            "Why didn't you say 'Heero, lighten up, she's trying,' or something. Why didn't I realize that I cold lose her?"

            "Heero…" Ryo looked at his friend.  Heero slurped up some mucus through his nose, and wiped his eye. 

            "Sorry, Guards have to be strong."

            "Heero I told you.  I told all of you." Ryo stepped away from the wall and addressed Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei.  "It's over. I'm not your Master anymore. You don't have to stay and Guard me."

            "We're not going anywhere, Ryo," Heero promised.

            "We don't want to," Duo chimed in. "Our reign many have been short, but it was great.  I want things to stay a much like they were as possible."

            "You guys…" Ryo sighed. Kento and Rowen sat on the opposite side of the fire, observing the scene. 

            "I'm wondering," Rowen started thoughtfully, "If we should make a run for it."

            "No," Kento argued, "This whole city is crawling with those crazy liberators.  They'll kill us." 

            "We could protect you," Duo and Quatre offered in unison. 

            "Yeah," Heero agreed, "but we'll have to be stealthy."

            A knock from above stopped the surge of hope throughout the hideout.  All nine froze.  Heero sighed, and checked his rifle, dismounting it from his shoulder and holding it ready.  He left the first room to the smaller, darker, second room that held their food, water, and blankets.  He opened the door to the blank third room where they'd congregated until the liberators began to move through their area, and they pushed back to hide.  Heero pulled a string in the ceiling of the third room and a staircase like one would find leading to an attic within a roof.  He climbed the steps, pushing open a trap door at the top.  There was room enough for him to take one step away from the trap door, and close it.  He opened the door.  He sight made him drop his rifle to the floor.

            "Ryo…!"

            Ryo unfroze and took the long path to the front door. He climbed the steps and was hit by the sun for the first time in days.  He squinted and stepped into the bright light.

            There, before him, stood a beautiful angel.

            "Hello, Ryo," the angel greeted sweetly.  Ryo didn't know what to say or do.  For the past months, she was all he'd thought about or really seen.  Relena stood some feet away from Heero, and he watched her profile intently.  Relena seemed to be more focused on the reunion of power and his love, might.    

            "Hello, Princess," he greeted hoarsely, a lump and tears inhibiting his speech clarity.  Serena looked at Ryo blankly at first, then let her face melt into a caring gaze as she saw the happiness in his tearry eyes.  He made half a move to put his arms around her but she flashed him a hard look and said,

            "I'm here because I have to tell you something."

            "They let you come and see me?"

            Serena lowered her eyes.  "No. I…I just…."

            "What, Serena?"

            "I left. I quit. Relena and me. They were really horrible people, so we left—"

            "No! _No!_ Serena, no! You can't sacrifice your position to see me! You can't! You have to go back, you have beg that woman that raped me for—" Ryo stopped.  Serena nodded her head. 

            "I know Ryo.  I know what she did.  She hurt me when she hurt you.  I told you she was horrible."

            "Serena," Ryo took her by her shoulders, sending God thanks for being able to touch her again, just for this one second, "You can't do this for me. You have to go back."

            "_I have to tell you something."_

            Ryo shook his head. Tears began to run along his crows' feet and spill over the rims of his eyes. "Why, Serena, why did you do this for me…"

            "I'm pregnant."

            Ryo looked at her.  Sorrow turned to disbelief. "What did you say?"

            "I'm pregnant, Ryo.  You're the father.  I had to tell you that.  I know you don't care.  I know you didn't mean to.  That's ok.  Relena and I are going to leave this place soon, and you never have to see me again—"

            Ryo held her close all of a sudden, cutting her off. "Yes, I do."

            Serena's eyes trembled. "Huh?"

            "Yes, I do.  I do care. And I do have to see you. I need you."

            "No you don't," Serena pulled away and turned away.

            "_Look at me!" Ryo yelled, his voice shocking the air.  Serena saw this man, once powerful, once proud, once great, now a lowly, shamed, hunted animal.  She could see it in his eyes, and read it on his face.  He fell to his knees, taking Serena's hand and soaking it with more painful tears.  She couldn't look away.  She began to cry, too._

            "I'm nothing, Serena.  I don't deserve you. I'm not worth you. You deserve better than me."

            "Ryo," She pulled him to his feet and forced him to look into her eyes.  He was totally flushed.  "It's my decision whether or not I deserve you."

            Ryo squeezed his eyes shut, and nodded.

            "And I say you _do deserve me."  Ryo wrapped his arms around her waist, which was considerably larger than he'd remembered it to be, and she held him around his neck.  _

            "Serena,"

            "Yes, Ryo?"

            "I love you."

            "I love you, too, Ryo."

            Ryo pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Serena, I am so much in love with you.  I tried to, but I can't live without you."

            "I know, Ryo.  I know you love me.  It took Relena to help me figure that out and believe it, and she helped me realize how much in love I am with you."

            "Serena," Ryo reached into his pocket and pulled something out, hiding it in his fist.  Kneeled before his princess. He opened his fist, revealing a small ring with a huge diamond. "I want you to marry me."

            Serena was completely and utterly stunned.  Never in a million years would she have foreseen this.  

            "Please marry me, Serena.  I refuse to live without you."

            Serena started crying.  "I will marry you, Ryo."

            Ryo stood tall and slipped the ring onto Serena's finger. It was a little too big, but Serena wouldn't lose it.  Ryo sniffed

            "Look, there's stuff you should know about me," he started with a smile.

            "Nice timing," Serena rolled her eyes.

            "I always leave the toilet lid up, I snore, I know I smack when I eat, I can only do one thing at a time, and for some reason, freeze-dried foods make me hard."

            "First of all Ryo, I lived with you for a number of weeks, and with the exception of the last one, I knew all of that, but now that I know that last one, we just found something we can serve at the wedding reception."

            Ryo and Serena laughed heartily.  Relena and Heero smiled.  Ryo looked at them. 

            "I guess you guys need a minute." Ryo smiled at Heero.  Heero nodded.  Relena didn't look at Ryo.  Ryo guided Serena in, opening the door for her and letting her down the steps first.  The door closed.  Relena shivered in the coolness of the eve.  Heero started to take off his jacket for her.

            "Stop. I don't need your help."

            "Why did you come back to me?"

            "Who said I came back to you? Serena came back to tell Ryo she was pregnant.  I came with her because I knew she was right to leave."

            "How do you know it was right for you to leave?"

            "I trust Serena implicitly.  I know that if I believe in her, good things will happen, and if they don't, she's still the best friend I've ever had."

            "You came back, just to be with Serena?"

            Relena didn't answer. 

            "Relena?"

            "I'm sorry.  I'm getting used to talking around you."

            Heero paused. "That really hurt, Relena."

            "Oh, excuse me for inflicting a tiny bit of real pain for all the momentous degradation you brought to me."  

            "What do you want, Relena? What do you want me to say?"

            "I want you to tell me why, Heero.  Why did you do all of those things to me?  Why did you hurt _yourself?" _

            Heero's voice became shaky and unsure.  "I don't _know…"_

            "Oh, God, Heero," Relena fumed.

            "I don't know! What would you have done?"

            "I wouldn't have done such horrible things to you, you bastard! Do you even _know what happened to me? No, you don't.  Well, Heero, it's time to listen.  I was nine years old when my mother was viciously raped by my father, no less, and he made me watch.  I couldn't. I ran away.  Hunters left me alone, for a time, because I wasn't 'developed' enough for anyone to want to buy me.  Then, of course, I __did develop, and my life changed.  I spent all my days running and trying to escape the Hunters.  I lived like that for __years, Heero, years.  The one day they caught me.  They caught me, and I thought the world was coming to an end.  I was petrified.  Then I was bid on.  God, what a feeling.  What a feeling.  What a feeling.  Then I saw you in the crowd, you and your Master Wildfire. You whispered something to him, and he bade on me.  He bought me for you for two hundred dollars.  I remember everything, Heero.  I was your first woman ever.  But no," Relena smiled and took a sip from her canteen, " there was no __way I was going to give it up to a man I didn't love, and had never even met.  So then, you know how badly I fought you."  Heero sighed as he remembered the times.  One time she'd beaten him pretty badly, almost as bad as Serena had beaten Cye.  He remembered the first beating he'd ever given her, and she received it defiantly.  She pretended to enjoy it.  No other man would beat her for him, so he always had to do it.  He got tired of doing it, as it became and everyday occurrence, and Relena just wouldn't be tamed. "And remember, Heero, when I woke you up, and told you if I didn't get my whippings right then, I would be just awful all day, and then you'd have to give me forty lashed instead of thirty?"_

            "And I gave you twenty-five," Heero remembered.  

            "Dammit, that's not the end!" Relena screamed, bring tears to both of their eyes. "You forget how you lost me in a bet with a neighboring community.  You don't know what the fuck happened to me, but you were sure glad I was broken, weren't you? _Weren't you? Answer me!_"

            Heero nodded.

            "I didn't see the light of day for two goddamned weeks, Heero.  I didn't know what was day and what was night, and I had to sleep _chained to a wall.  They wouldn't give me food or water unless they remembered, and then it would be rotten or not nearly enough for a tortured soul.  I cried the whole time.  Not once did I stop; I cried in my sleep, Heero, my sleep. I was awakened every time to being raped, sometimes by the man that raped me the day before sometimes by a different man, always threatened with death, never seeing their faces.  It was cold.  It was dark.  It was dirty.  I was naked.  I was bitten by God knows how many rats and fleas, Heero, and I had to piss and shit all over myself and the cell.  They still came and raped me, they still came."_

            Heero was in awe.  Now he knew. 

            "When I got back, the first thing you did was beat the living day lights out of me, until I was unconscious.  You treated other people's dogs better than me for the next two years, and then when I leave you, _you have the audacity to ask if this is goodbye?" _

            Heero was crying now.  He was on his knees. "You know I love you!" he wailed, "You know I didn't know what to do! I was a kid, I swear to God I love you, Relena! I know I hurt you! I had to! They would have kicked me out! They would have kept you! I never would have seen you again! That's why I never could be loving with you at home! That's why I cherish you outside the community! They would have exiled me and I never would have seen you again! You were my first! I know the guys always went to whore houses and shit and laid it down all over the place, but I swear to God, Relena, I never had another woman.  You were my woman. You are my woman. I'm your man. I love you. I'm so sorry." He cried harder. He crawled to her and threw his arms around her waist, inadvertently pulling her down with him and she fell into his lap. He cried all over her. "Please, Relena, _I beg you to forgive me." _

            Relena moved from his lap and stood on her knees.  She took the hands that covered his face.  "I forgive you, Heero Yuy." She whispered.  

            Heero stopped his crying.  He looked into her eyes.  She touched her lips to his.  He kissed her gently.  

            "Don't ever leave me again, Relena."

            "I won't, my Heero."

            They stood and embraced.  A jeep resounded in the distance.  Heero looked over Relena's shoulder.  There were two jeeps, as a matter of fact, and Mistress Valentine was hanging from one of them.

            "Oh, my God, they found us," Heero muttered, eyes wide.

            "No, wait," Relena stopped him from bolting back inside.  She waved to the approaching vehicles. "Get Serena."

            Heero hesitated, bit called down to Serena to come up.  Sere stepped out the moment the jeeps reached them. Her best friends and Mistress Valentine jumped out, and they hugged.  Hilde, Midii, Dorothy, Sally, and Lucretzia all jumped out and embraced Relena.  

            "What are you guys doing here? How did you find us?"

            Mistress Valentine spoke. "We don't have time to explain.  Patricia is furious.  She's launching a search for the whole lot of you day after tomorrow.  She's going to try to get the two of you back to help her rule, and if she can't she's going to kill you."

            "'_Help her rule?' 'Help her rule' what?"_

            "Japan.  We heard her talking to Nadine.  They aren't liberators.  They're conquerors."  

            Relena and Serena looked at Serena's Mistress in shock.  The others looked like they'd already heard the news.  

            "Their real plan is to liberate women that have been oppressed like you and Relena, put a gun in their hands, and use then to help them rise to power.  After all women in Japan have been liberated, they'll form a massive army under Patricia, and then she'll have total control.  She needs you and Relena to get the job done faster and possibly stay in power longer."

            Relena's jaw was on the ground.  Serena was numb with shock. They'd been used.  

            "What can we do…." Relena muttered without thinking.

            "It's not as simple as assassinating them.  We have to get word out to oppose them.  You have time to get out and get pretty far.  You two know where the other liberators have gone, north and south.  Get there.  Warn them.  Stop Patricia." 

            "Do you have to go back?" Relena asked.

            "Yes," answered Mistress Valentine, "we told them we were going to check out a community that was rumored to be abandoned, and convinced them it was small enough for us to handle on our own."  

            "I still can't believe this," Serena shook her head.  Mistress Valentine looked over her shoulder at the sun.  

            "It's getting late.  You need to leave either tonight or early tomorrow morning.  She's starting when she is because that's when all of Tokyo will be liberated.  Had it not been for you two, Tokyo would have taken much longer to liberate.  Remember, day after tomorrow, she'll be around here, so get out ASAP.  We'll try to do what we can to slow her down or distract her, but we can't guarantee anything.  Please go, my loves, and be careful."

            Serena and Relena both hugged Mistress Valentine.  They hugged their friends good-bye and kissed their cheeks.  Their friends loaded up and started their engines.  They waved goodbye long after they disappeared.  Serena and Relena, two great liberators-turned-puppets, stood side by side.

            "I'd better go north." Serena said simply.  "Nadine told me stuff about up north that might help."

            "I guess I'll go south," Relena replied, "I was born down that way.  It runs in my blood."  They simultaneously turned an entered the tiny room with the trap door.  Serena opened the trap door for Relena to go in first, and closed the door, locking it to the outside world.  The revolution was over.  This was war.


	17. Allys

            Heero and his crew (And Kento) gathered up mail bag-sized sacks of food, first-aid, clothes, and blankets, and slung them over their shoulders.  Relena knew a place that was perhaps a mile or two away that was likely to have a sedan or a jeep.  Sage and Rowen took the Guards' rifles and acted as the company's Guards.  Relena walked by Heero, and Serena walked next to Ryo, holding his hand.  Heero locked up their underground dwelling. 

            "Just in case," he told Relena. 

            "Just in case of what?"

            "Just in case we want to come back to this place once this is over, and remember the life past."

            "I seriously don't think I'll want to." Relena objected, but didn't stop him.  She walked up in front of everyone and stood. 

            "Look, guys, I don't know if there will be anything that we can use, but we do have to at least get the hell out of Tokyo and warn everyone."

            There were some scattered nods, and Relena turned and started quick paces to her place.  

            The sun was still touching the morning horizon when they arrived at an aircraft hangar.  Heero dropped his bag and smiled. 

            "I like this place." He muttered happily.  He looked over his shoulder for Ryo's approval.  Ryo didn't seem to care about being at an aircraft hangar.  He looked into oblivion, holding Serena close to him.  Serena looked exhausted, but looked to still have some determined energy.  

            "This is it," Relena said.  To her, the place looked to be the home of a thousand ghosts.  She'd forgotten what a morbid mood the place put her in.  Heero put a hand on her shoulder.  

            "Let's blow this hole," he said with a smile.  She smiled gently and looked back to the entrance.  Without speaking, she lead them in.

            The first room, of course, was massive enough to store ten or so cargo planes, and Relena's heart stirred with memories of wondering how the old place remained standing since the second World War, so many millennia ago….she began to walk without thinking, half way down the room to a side door.  Serena looked around.  She'd never been in such a large enclosed area.  The Arena may have been this large, but she wouldn't have known, the stadium was too dark.  She held tighter to Ryo's arm.  He looked down into her eyes. 

            "Are you okay?"

            Serena nodded, and stopped, pulling Ryo to a stop with her.  

            "What's the matter?"

            Serena didn't answer, but panted and rubbed her stomach.  

            "Serena," Ryo brushed her hair from her face, attempting to look at her face.  She looked up at him mournfully.  "Here," Ryo groaned, and lifted Serena slowly from the ground.  She was a bit surprised, but didn't jump or say that it was ok.  She just held Ryo around his neck and leaned hard on his chest.  He caught up to the group, which was now heading through a door.  

            Behind the door was a regular-sized office.  The nine men and two women crowded in and closed the door, not bothering to drop their loads.  Relena walked slowly behind the desk, drawing her fingers along the contour of the woodwork.  

            I hope this doesn't set off the alarm, she thought.  She found the secret button and pushed it.  The top of the desk rose to an angle and revealed a few different colored buttons.  

            "Bingo." She said in quiet victory.  She pushed a red one, labeled 'Escape.'  There was a loud and sharp buzz that alarmed the room and roused Serena, and a square-shaped hole opened in the small space between Duo and Quatre.  

            "That's it, guys, our carriage should be down there."  Relena pushed her way to the opening and peered down.  There was a dim light making a shadow of a vehicle.  Relena took Quatre's gun from it's exposed halter and jumped the nine or so feet down, landing on her feet.  From above, the guys saw her dart around in paranoia for a few minutes before she returned to where they were and gave them a 'come on down' wave.  Heero dropped down first, sort of re-inspecting what Relena had deemed safe and giving a confirmative 'ok.'  Duo dropped down next, then Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei.  Ryo gently put Serena in the seat behind the desk to help Sage, Kento and Rowen get the supplies down and loaded.  Ryo took Serena's hand.  

            "Serena, you have to jump down. I know it's hard, buy you've got to."

            Serena nodded reluctantly and stood from the chair.  She sat down on the side of the opening and swung her legs down.  Heero stood below, ready to catch her, but Serena shooed him away, and jumped down, landing in a squat.  She rose slowly.  

            "Hey, Ryo!" Relena called from somewhere below, "Shut that door to the office and lock it!"

            Ryo did as he was told.  He thought it funny that half year ago, he would have had her beaten for giving a command.  Sage, Kento, and Rowen jumped down before Ryo.  Ryo looked over his shoulder out into the aircraft storage area.  He mourned Cye.  

            "Ryo! Ryo, come on, let's get a move on!" Heero called.  Ryo sighed, fogging the glass, and stepped backwards to the hole.  He jumped down, the door slamming when he hit the ground.  Relena removed her hand from the switch and switched some thing on her semi-automatic rifle.  Ryo looked around. 

            "Relena, you guys said we have to split ways.  How are we going to do that in one car?"

            Relena looked at Serena.  Serena looked at Ryo, her hands pressed against her back.  "Mistress Valentine has a yacht that could go pretty fast.  She got it from a client that liked her a lot.  We're taking it to Iwaki."  

            Ryo sighed.  "You guys do realize that Iwaki is about two hundred miles from here, and since we have to go by sea, that's more like three hundred miles."    

            "Not to worry," Serena said with sweet confidence, "we'll get there." 

            "Great," said Kento sarcastically, "now how are we splitting up?"

            Everybody looked at everybody else.  "I'm going with Relena," Heero insisted.  

            "I'm going with Serena," Ryo insisted.  

            "That's fairly obvious," Duo moaned.  "I guess I'll go with Heero and Relena."

            "Trowa and I'll go with Ryo and Serena." Quatre volunteered. 

            "I'm going with my buds," Kento exclaimed, "come on, Wufei!"

            Wufei didn't say anything, but joined Kento at Duo's side. 

            "Sage and I are comin' with you, Ryo." Rowen said with a nod of Sage's head.  

            Ryo looked at Serena. "How many can the yacht hold?" 

            "Five or six. Don't worry."

            "How do we get there?" 

            "Relena and I discussed this.  I know where we are now, in correlation to where the yacht is. We're going to have to go through some underground tunnels, but I know where to go."

            "I used to live on the streets," Relena piped up with a piece of the information she'd shared with Heero. "I know there's a very handy network of underground passages that run through the city.  You'll actually get there in less than an hour."

            "And then we'll get to where we need to get to by the late afternoon, and have all day tomorrow to plan the counter attack."

            Wufei couldn't stand it anymore. "What the hell is all of your problem?! What makes you so frikin optimistic? Why in hell would they believe you or even listen?"

            Relena and Serena looked at each other.  Relena looked down at her rifle, and Serena spoke: 

            "Relena and I are, next to Patricia and Nadine, the two greatest liberators in Japan.  They know us.  And they know how loyal we _were _to Patricia and Nadine.  They'll believe us.  They have other leaders that they follow down there, under Patricia and Nadine, but they aren't as great as Relena and I were." 

            "You and Relena were…great?" Ryo asked quietly.  Serena nodded, guilt flooding Ryo's heart.  _She only came back for me…_

            "We didn't want to tell you guys that.  Don't ask why. I guess we just thought you'd do something bad to us for it."

            "Never.  I'd never hurt you." Heero swore.  Relena looked at him with a hard glare, which he returned with his hardest sincerity.   Relena looked away.  She shouldered her rifle and went to climb in the driver's seat of the sedan.  Heero got in the front passenger's side, and Duo, Wufei, and Kento slugged into the back and slammed their doors.  Relena rolled down the passenger's side window.  Serena leaned in.  

            "I guess we'll go on.  Just remember what I told you.  You remember how to get there?"

            Serena nodded. "And if I get lost, just follow the yellow arrows to the center point, and use the other directions."

            Relena nodded.  Her face turned soft.  She got out of the car and ran around the front to hug Serena. "Please don't get killed.  I love you like a sister."

            "I love you, too, and I'll be fine." Relena kissed Serena's cheek and returned to the driver's side.  Serena leaned over Heero again.  "Take care of her, Heero, she's a rascal."

            Heero smiled.  He gave Ryo a farewell glance and Ryo waved solemnly.  Relena pushed a button from inside the car and the wall the car was facing opened to reveal a steep driveway that ended at a trapdoor in the pavement of the city streets.   With one last look, Relena smashed the gas and shot off, closing the door behind her. Ryo grasped his fiancée's arm. 

            "We gotta go, baby."

            "Yes," Serena said with a nod, "let's not wait any longer." 

            Quatre and Trowa took two of the bigger, overstuffed sacks and threw them on his back.  Sage and Rowen picked up the remaining two.  Serena pried off a lock on a door in the far corner of the room.  It looked like a storage closet, but when she pulled the over hanging light bulb's cord, the junky shelf and back wall opened to a secret passage—the beginning of their hour-long trek.  

            By the end of the hour in the dim underground tunnel system, Serena was in Ryo's arms, groggily directing the small troop to the place where the ship was docked.  They began to smell the sea more so than they had at Master Wildfire's community, which was located just over a mile from the rich coast.  They stopped suddenly, their path halted by a sea-colored stream of water at the bottom of a small landing.  Serena stepped down gingerly from Ryo's hold.  

            "This way," she instructed, stepping into the ankle-deep water and wading off to her right.  The men followed her.  

            At the end of a hallway that wasn't more than fifty yards long, there was another small landing, just as Relena had described, and a door below a manhole.  Serena tried the door.  It was locked. 

            "Shit," she murmured.  

            "It's locked, isn't it?" Ryo groaned.  

            "Yeah, but I guess we just have to break it down."

            "Did somebody say 'Time to smash through something hard?'" Sage (taking after Kento) exclaimed excitedly, putting down his sack on the small landing.  Serena stepped out of the way.

            "You heard it.  Get us through, Sage."

            Sure enough, Sage backed off a few yards, took a run and a leap, and crashed into the bronze exit, and fell to the floor.  

            "Sage!" his friends exclaimed.  Sage sat up and rubbed his shoulder.  

            "I'm ok, I guess I didn't hit the soft spot."

            "Obviously," said Rowen.  Ryo pushed the partially fallen door.  

            "It's stuck."

            "Let me try," Serena offered.

            "Serena," Ryo started, moving out of her way, "If I can't get it, then you—"

            Serena knocked the door completely down with three powerful kicks.  

            "…can do it." Ryo finished.  Serena smiled with satisfaction at Ryo.

            "Still got it," she grinned.  They proceeded through the door. 

            There were several yachts in the long room with what appeared to be a man-made river port to the ocean.  Serena ignored the other yachts and went strait to Mistress Valentine's.  With a boost from Ryo, she climbed in, and he after her.  Rowen and Sage handed the two lovers all four sacks.  Ryo glanced nervously around.  Quatre and Trowa relaxed a little, but followed Ryo's example and stayed on their guard.  Once the sacks were loaded, the rest of the guys climbed in, and Quatre cut the cord with the bayonet he detached from his rifle.  Serena typed in her Mistress' code in the steeling panel and switched on the engine.  She switched the gears.  

            "Hang on, guys." She hit the gas and steered around the other yachts.  She was surprised how well she could maneuver.  At the end of the tunnel in the man-made river, there was a gate separating the light of the outside world and their bleak portal.  

            "You want me to get it?" Quatre offered, throwing one leg over.  Serena let up on the gas a bit, appearing to slow the vessel when they were within fifteen feet.  Quatre prepared to jump out and try to unlock the gate, but at the last second, Serena smashed the gas, throwing Quatre back into the boat, and stiffening the stances of the other occupants.  She plowed through the iron barriers, breaking them into four pieces, and sped north.  

            Serena pulled out into the open ocean far enough so they wouldn't be seen and recognized when they passed back by the camp Serena and Relena had just left the previous day.  When Serena began to feel faint from all the stress and rushing air, Trowa took over.  The boat, as promised, had room for six, plus the driver.  Quatre stood by Trowa as he guided the speedy boat north along the newly liberated coast.  Serena watched it slide by from Ryo's side.  Ryo didn't really say or do anything but hold Serena when she wanted to be held, which was pretty much the whole time.  His friends and Guards felt totally neutral about his decision to marry this woman that beat Cye nearly to a pulp and never surrendered her spirit.  Yet they knew she was right for him, and words alone failed to describe the way he looked when he had her, and the way they looked together.   Serena wished they could have taken their walkie-talkies without Patricia homing in on their signal and listening to their moves.   To Serena, Ryo was stressed to the max.  She kissed his cheek.  He blushed and looked at her. 

            "What'll we name our baby?"

            Ryo raised his brows in thought.  "I don't know…I'd like to name my daughter after my mother, if that's ok."

            "That's fine.  What if it's a boy?"

            Ryo shook his head.  "I don't know…what do you think?"

            Serena shrugged.  She lay her head on Ryo's shoulder.  He smiled and squeezed her hand.  

            "Hey you guys!" Trowa called over his shoulder.  The contents of the vessel looked to him.  "There's our destination."

            Ryo stood slowly and helped Serena stand to see.  Iwaki didn't look nearly as bad as Tokyo.  Serena spotted a huge group of women dressed in ragged clothing.

            "There they are! Part of the others!  Pull over!" 

            Trowa steered, the rudder and currants pushing them to the shoreline.  Serena jumped out, landing in a squat, and ran to the front of the line.  Startled gasps rose here and there and they repeated her name in disbelief.  Serena grasped one liberator's arm close to the front.  

            "Does Saki lead you?"

            "Yeah, she in the front.  No, wait, here she comes."

            Serena looked to her right at the front of the line.  Sure enough, a woman not much taller than Serena with pale skin, short, dark hair sort of like Patricia's and kind, green eyes headed their way.  As she came, Serena realized that the woman was fifteen or twenty years Serena's senior.  Serena recognized Saki now, though they hadn't really interacted.  They shook hands. 

            "Saki."

            "Serena." Saki paused, and then, "What are you doing down here? Did Patricia send you?  We're really fine."

            "I'm not longer under Patricia's command.  And you shouldn't be either."

            Saki shook her head in misunderstanding. 

            "Saki," Serena began, "Patricia and Nadine are using you.  They used me and Relena.  They aren't just seeking to free the enslaved women of Japan.  They plan to liberate, then use the freed to serve in an army that she'll conquer Japan with."

            "Wait, wait just a second: are you trying to tell me that the two of them are really just power pigs?"

            "Yes. They're trying to take over Japan."

            "And how do you know this?"

            "Do you know Mistress Valentine?  She was listening in on one of their many private conversations and she heard them and their conspiracy.  They're trying to conquer Japan."

            Saki looked hard at Serena.

            "I know it doesn't sound like them, but I know the Mistress is telling the truth.  For the first time, I realized yesterday that Patricia doesn't even really care about anybody but herself and her glory.  She really doesn't.  But she needs all of us to build her empire.  Then, I suppose she'll be queen."

            Saki looked even harder at Serena, almost looking for Serena to let up, admit it was all a stupid joke, and join them in liberating the last three communities.  Saki looked down, noticing Serena's swollen belly,  and closed her eyes. 

            "I know what this must sound like, Saki, but you _have got_ to believe me."

            "I don't want to believe it, but I also have to consider who this is coming from.  Someone who idolized our leaders and put them on a pedestal higher than they knew.  I know you feel—or felt—that way about them because of this hopeful look I saw in your eyes when you were around them.  I felt the same way.  Relena, too."

            "Relena went to Ogaki.  She has to warn the southern brigade.  We departed this morning, and she must be there by now.  But we both were in shock when we were told.  I left the lie when Patricia revealed to me how she really was, and Relena left because she knew I was right to do so.  The Mistress came after me and told both of us the truth."

            "Why didn't you just kill them?"

            "You know why, Saki. Think about it.  Not all of out fellow liberators would believe us, and they would probably kill us before we even got a chance to explain.  I had to make it back to see someone, so I couldn't die, and so did Relena, so she couldn't either.  We had to get help.  We have to fight them.  Relena and Serena against Patricia and Nadine—at least that's probably how they're going to see it." 

            "You wouldn't orchestrate a prank like this, I positive.  We're with you, Serena, and I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first."

            "Don't be. As long as you're on our side now, we stand a chance.  Tokyo is liberated on this day, and Patricia has launched a search for me and Relena to be leaders in her army.  It's a do or die situation, and I choose to do, but not what Patricia had in mind."

            Saki nodded.  She turned to her brigade. 

            "Patricia has betrayed us.  She wants only to rule Tokyo as a dictator.  We must fight against her now.  Who's with us?"

            The brigade looked around to each other, then the first women's rifles touched the air above their heads. They were followed by others, until the whole company agreed to the word of their leaders without argument.  Serena smiled gleefully and felt Ryo's hand holding her shoulder.  Saki turned around to face Serena, but instead received the shock of her life.  

            "Serena…" Saki murmured, looking at Ryo.  Ryo looked at her solemnly, then puzzled over her face trying to decide why she looked so familiar.  Saki took the two steps separating her from the young man, Serena taking one out of the way, and Saki was right in the slightly taller Ryo's comfort zone.  She touched his cheek sweetly, then pulled a hair away from his lip.  The brims of her eyes became flushed and watery. 

            "You look so much like your father."

            Ryo shook his head in disbelief and misunderstanding.  He tried to deny what his senses told him.

            "Were you one of my father's women?"

            "Ryo," she said quietly, surprising him by not calling him 'Master Wildfire,' "My name is Sakuya.  I'm your mother."

            Ryo just stood there. "I thought you were dead."

            Sakuya shook her head. "Ryoko was so jealous of me and you it consumed her.  Your father loved us, but she loved him, and he didn't love her at all.  After you left, she vowed to kill you if I stayed, and I knew she would, so I left and got a hooking license.  The next week, it was all over town that I was dead, and you were on the rise.  That was almost ten years ago, my sweet, and I spent the rest of your father's life watching over you and occasionally returning to him with information on how you were."

            "Why…why did he always try to kill me…and then he tried to protect me…?"

            Sakuya smiled. "He wanted to shoe the world that not even Tokyo's greatest Man could outlive his son.  He was so proud of you."  

            Ryo closed his eyes and sighed.  He looked at Serena.  Serena held his hand.  

            "Mother, Serena's pregnant.  You're going to have a new grandchild, and," Ryo held up Serena's left hand for his mother to see, "You'll have a new daughter-in-law."   Serena blushed.  Sakuya was elated, and threw her arms around her son and future daughter-in-law. 

            "Come, you all, we were just headed to camp." She looked over her son's shoulder to Sage, Kento, and Rowen, "Where's Cye, sweetheart."

            "He's dead.  He was killed when you liberators took The Arena." Ryo explained with just a hint of spite. Sakuya nodded.  

            "I'm sorry, Ryo.  I didn't know. I would have stopped them."

            "It's over now, mother. Let's go.  When we get to camp we have to start planning our counter attack." Serena nodded.  She held her head. Ryo picked her up.  Sakuya smiled.  Cherish her as your father cherished me…she thought, then gave a nod of her head in the direction of the camp. 

                    Hey y'all, 

        Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed, and don't worry, we'll catch up to Relena and Heero and the rest in the next chapter.  

            I feel the need to apologize for telling you that this may have been over by the sixteenth chapter, because obviously I was wrong.  I seriously thought (at the time) I would be able to get strait to the point and get it over with, polish off The Leading Ladies and 02.  Sorry also for those looking forward to my continuation of the Gundam saga who were disappointed.  It's because of Urbania, school, and some other stuff.  The Plight of Ferguson Mueller will just have to be out in June or July because, there again, I'm a junior in high school with TONS of college prepping to do.  The next chapter to Urbania will likely be out by next week, that I know for sure.  Thanks to my fans, loyal supporters, and my fiancé.  

                       Xoxo,

Alexandria the Great, Queen of Geats


	18. Ogaki

As Serena had entered the tunnel with her crew, Relena had sped onto the street and veered sharply to the right.  Heero held onto the grip above his head and watched the road absentmindedly.  Relena was driving pretty fast, faster than he ever would have thought the meek little love of his life would drive.  To their left, the sea flowed smoother than the treacherous road, and the smell of salty water entered the cabin through the vents and filled the cabin.  Duo started a friendly conversation with Kento, and the two conversed, as usual, between laughs at their own stupid jokes.  Heero glanced back at Wufei, who was napping.  Relena was locking the rambunctious two out, and driving like Heero.  He smiled. 

"You drive just like me."

"Huh?" Relena came back to reality.  She hadn't just blocked the noise out, she'd gone into a trance.  "What did you say?"

"You drive like me, sitting strait up with both hands on the wheel, even when you're stressed."

Relena looked around at what she was doing and thought about it. "You're right."  Heero looked at the clock. It was nearing one p.m.  Somebody said earlier that they'd be there by late afternoon, but Heero didn't feel like staying in the car for that long.  To be perfectly honest, he'd wanted more time alone with Relena for a few minutes' intimacy, but it was probably better that they'd left when they did; based on how she addressed him during most of their first conversation in months, she wasn't in the mood for him, let alone being with him.  She continued to drive like Heero, oblivious, of course, to his thoughts and desires.  He thought she was cute, driving like him, tough and heartless like him, wielding a semi-automatic that was almost half her size.  He smiled as he watched her.  Duo leaned forward, interrupting the moment. 

"Hey, Lena, did Hilde say anything to me?"

"What?"

"Did she tell you to tell me anything? Anything at all?"

Relena shook her head. "No."

Duo leaned back. "God, I miss that woman. I even miss arguing with her after we make love." 

"Dude, why didn't you just slap her for talking back?" Kento demanded, temporarily forgetting who was driving. 

"She would have hit me back," Duo admitted sheepishly.  Kento rolled his eyes and looked into the rearview mirror to see Relena scowling at him.  He closed his mouth in shame and looked away. Wufei didn't stir. 

Four hours of torn and tattered road later, Heero caught a glimpse of  a large troop of worn female soldiers resting in the middle of the street, the denseness spilling onto the shoulder.  Relena pulled over, and jumped out of the car. 

"Hey, girls, it's me, it's Relena!" 

The initial shock didn't seem to be felt at all as Relena and the rest of the messengers were seized, stripped of their weaponry, and tied up.  

The leaders of the brigade would only see them hours later, after wasting the remainder of the afternoon deciding how to punish Relena and the rest. A woman that was slightly older than Relena strolled into the tent that they were being held in.  She came in alone, announcing her presence by throwing the opening aside, revealing the inky sky to the prisoners and stepping in.  She was small, perhaps about Midii's size, but had a commanding stance nonetheless.  She pointed a reddish-brown riding crop at Relena. 

"Speak." She ordered simply. 

"Akane," Relena started, "It's me, it's Relena—"

"Speak something else."

"I have something very important to tell you."

"Is it that Patricia and Nadine are conquerors that are really using myself and other great leaders to conquer Japan and then serve under a massive army to keep them in power?"

"Yes," Relena confirmed cautiously, "how did you know?"

"Patricia warned me that you and the other girl, Serena, had betrayed her and were assisting the men. She fears it may be too late to warn the northern brigade of her coming."

Relena was stunned to silence.  "You believe Patricia?"

"Patricia's dream is for the well-being of Tokyo and her people.  For you and Serena to spread such a disgusting rumor is—blasphemous." 

Relena looked high and low in her heart for words, but there were none.  This wasn't happening.  

"Would death suit you?"

The possibility stung Relena more than she thought it would.  It was there before, but never so close. "Please…you have to believe me…"

"I do not.  And you are very wrong for saying such things of Patricia.  They should have executed you when they had the chance—"

"And _what reason_ have I for lying?! I don't want Japan—"

"And she doesn't want you.  I suppose we'll kill you at dawn—"

"Punk," Heero muttered. 

Akane looked at him.  She pulled his chin up to look into his face.  "What did you say to me, little man?"

"I called you a punk, a coward, a sorry bitch with a strong fence surrounding a low bridge. You're a coward.  You don't want to hear the truth because you're afraid of losing to the bigger army.  Well, guess what—the bigger army is the one armed with the truth, not necessarily the one with the most big guns." 

Akane was genuinely shocked. How dare a man speak to her this way! Two large women detached Heero from the post he was bound to and threw him at Akane's feet.  She dealt him four blows with her riding crop. He didn't cry out.  The women untied him. 

"Attack me, then, little man, if I am such a coward, I will run away."

Heero didn't move immediately. 

"What are you waiting for, little man? A written invitation?"

"Not at all," Heero stood and gave his wrists a shake.  Akane dropped her crop and removed her baggy overcoat, revealing a bright red tank top.  She took a stiff bow. Heero took a stiffer half-bow.  Akane took a running leap at Heero, who switch kicked, almost catching her in the jaw, but she tucked and rolled at the last second and dealt him a side kick that he dodged, and she switch kicked, and he dodged.   She tumbled forward, faked left, making Heero lean right, and threw her right leg to the side of his head, which he blocked with his left forearm, so she tried her left leg, and was blocked again.  Akane growled.

"Attack me, you bastard."

Heero stretched his neck.  "Okay." The two circled each other, and Heero peeled off his dark vest, impressing his adversary with his rippling pecks.  She smiled sweetly. 

"Nice abs."

"I know."

"Lay off, Akane," Relena scolded, "he's taken."

"Until he finds a better pussy," she shot back.  Anger boiled in Relena's blood and she tugged at her bounds.  

Heero faked a jump, getting Akane to throw a kick.  He seized her airborne leg, jerked it behind him and switch jabbed her right in the nose, totally disorienting her, and smashed his knee into her back on her way to the ground.  She hit the ground face down, groaning and moaning.  She slowly pushed herself up, pulling up from her knees.  

"Why didn't you kick me while I was down?"

Heero glanced over his shoulder at Relena. "I don't do that anymore."  He put his fists down.  Akane was angry; this was man, a stupid, vengeful, violent, lustful man. 

"Liar!" Akane took two running steps, and leapt at Heero, one leg out to knock him out.  Heero fell backwards smoothly, kicking his legs up, throwing the flying Akane, over Relena's head and through the back of the tent and into a hidden pile of junk behind the tent.  He jumped up and hurried past his love and comrades to peer through the hole.  He spotted Akane, laying motionless amongst various supplies and guns.  Heero climbed through the hole.  Relena heard the rustle of metal-this and paper-that and footsteps.  Heero's physique, silhouetted against the night sky, stopped at the front of the tent to give Akane to her attendants.  He spoke to them in a hushed tone, then one of them in a strained tone, and Heero reentered the tent with a set of keys.  

"Akane says she wants to see you, Relena," Heero said, unlocking her.  Relena dropped her arms before she rubbed her wrists.

"What for?" she queried, standing and inch from Heero's lips.  She could tell that even though he'd won with flying colors, he was just a tiny bit nervous.  Relena squinted at him, reading his hopes and fears.  

"She didn't say.  I think it's about what all we came to tell her."

Relena bit her lip.  Right outside, the two women that released Heero to fight Akane stood by the tent.  She joined their side, glanced back at Heero, and proceeded along to a large tent in the middle of the camp, right behind a bon fire.  They held open the floppy doors and Relena stepped inside. 

She was surprised to step up on a wood finish platform some inches from the ground, and take another step onto carpet.  Three beds were lined up against one wall, and three piles of clothes, food, and water bottles were on the other wall.  On the back wall, Akane sat at a table with two other women on either side of her, each bearing some resemblance to Akane.  In front of them was a desolate, unfurnished seat, the stand.  Akane gave her a 'Come over here and sit' gesture.  Relena took a brave breath, and strode over to her place.  She was the newly deceased and Akane and the two others were the three judges who awaited her at Hades' Gates.  

"Miss Relena," Akane began, "This is Kasume and Nabiki, my consul.  They need to be convinced that we should join your cause."

Relena sighed in the spot of light that she sat in.  "I don't know where to start."

One of the judges snickered.  Relena found her focus. 

"Yes I do," she corrected herself with a garble of her throat.  She sat up strait. "Why would I lie? What do I need and empire for?"

"Every one dreams of success." Nabiki said solemnly. 

"Power does not always define success, and it doesn't define my success."  

"What is it that defines _your _success, Miss Relena?" 

Relena looked at her hand. "My happiness." She looked Akane in her eyes. "I know it sounds like I'm against the revolution, but I love Heero, and I can't deny that.  I followed Serena out of the lead brigade.  She knew what she was doing then, and she knew what she was doing when she never settled in Master Wildfire's Community."

"That was a great testimonial, Relena, but you haven't convinced us to believe you yet."

"Then ask yourselves: why? Why would I do this? If I wanted power, why would I have wasted my time serving under Patricia and Nadine, when so many times they have commended us as being just as good at liberating as they, and everyone, _everyone _agreed? Why would I have stayed, pledged my loyalty? Why, if I just wanted power? Or, even better," Relena leaned in close to Akane, "What would I have done with it?"

"Relena, you sound absolutely ridiculous.  I've half a mind to tie you right back up and kill you and keep that man of yours, since he is such a figher."

"A true fighter?"

"By all means."

"Then why do you think he didn't kill you?"

Akane paused. "I haven't a clue. He should have."

"No, he shouldn't have.  He didn't because he doesn't want power any more than I do.  I didn't kill you because we need you to held us bring down the real enemy, and I am not the enemy. If I was, he would have killed you for me.  Wouldn't that make more sense?"

"For once, it does."

Relena smiled.  "If I wanted power, I would ask you to join me to make an army bigger that Patricia and Nadine's, so that we could not only bring them down, but execute them in the square and then rule Japan.  All I want is to bring them down, and make sure they don't rise again, but I'm not interested in killing them.  If I wanted power, I'd silence them completely."

Nabiki and Kasume looked at Akane.  Akane looked hard at Relena.  Relena kept her hard, solemn gaze and backed to lean on the back rest of the chair, her skin painted with the white light that fell on her dirt-streaked cheeks.  Akane smiled a small smile.  

"I don't see any reason that you would betray our supreme leaders. This must be valid.  Patricia did sound a bit nervous when she alerted me. I asked her if she was frightened I would believe you.  She told me that she wasn't worried about me.  She just didn't want to go down with Tokyo.  I felt almost like she was more in this for herself than the enslaved.  I believe you, Relena."

Relena stood up and shook Akane's hand, then Akane stood and hugged Relena.  

"Relena," Akane started, "Patricia may be self-centered, but she's no fool.  I know she's going to be ready for us, even if she believes I won't sway."

"I know.  We'll need some sort of plan.  I wish I had a way to contact Serena…"

"Where is she?"

"She went to deliver the message to Saki.  She should be down there already."

"What a coincidence. Saki and I are pretty close friends.  We have our own frequency.  Patricia and Nadine can't access it on their walkie-talkies."

"Can it hit Iwaki?" 

"Certainly.  Clear as a bell."

Relena was overjoyed.  Akane pulled out her unit and began adjusting the channel while Kasume closed the skyline and Nabiki lit some candles, lighting up the once-gloomy room with tiny, warm fires.  The little brown walkie-talkie fizzled.   Akane called to Saki.  


	19. Ryo and Serena

Serena couldn't and almost refused to believe her ears.  Circumstances of doing the right thing were implicitly on her side.  But you can't trust in chance to make your world go around, though it doesn't hurt to occasionally dangle your heart from that sturdy string of hope that make no sense but appeals to the part of the brain that makes all morally-based right decisions: your heart.  

She was concentrating so hard on this shredded stream of consciousness she barely heard Relena's voice replace Akane's.  

"Serena?"

It was the following rude, disturbing fuzz that pushed Serena back through the door of here-and-now. 

"Relena!"

"I made it. Everything's good. They believe me."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"I'll tell you later.  Now that we've both reached our destinations, what do we do?"

The future of the majority of Japan rested solely on Serena's next words. "We attack." 

Relena took a short pause. "How?"

"With everything we've got. Patricia and Nadine are expecting us.  They might be looking for us now to start it. We have to do everything in our power to…" 

"…to what?" 

"…win…" Serena dropped the walkie talkie in Ryo's hands and ran a slow, struggling run to the rest area. 

"We will win, Serena, we have you.  Now, how should we attack?  Serena?"

Ryo held down the talk button and spoke softly to Relena. "She just took off to the restroom.  She's barfing a buffet."  Ryo looked to where his poor fiancée ran and bit his lip at the sight of her figure hunched over, convulsing wildly.  

"Oh, ok." Relena said nothing else for a minute, waiting for Serena to finish regurgitating her life.  Serena came back, hands pressed just above her behind.  She took the small device from Ryo, who guided her to sit down in his lap.  She gratefully placed her newly gained weight on the top of his thighs.   

"Relena?"

"Yeah?"

"Ok." Slight pause. "The only plan I can think of is an attempt to resolve things without a great fight, and if Patricia won't step down, then we have no choice but to push her down."

Serena's bluntness made Relena shudder. She sighed.  "If you think that's best…"

"Unless you or whoever you're with has a better idea."

Relena paused, obviously asking Akane for suggestions. The walkie-talkie clicked. "No.  No other suggestions.  Now what?"

Serena began to think aloud. "We do a unified approach them from the north and south and set up temporary camp.  You and I move in alone to discuss matters peaceably.  The result of the conference will determine our next moves."

"We absolutely have to go in alone?"

"I don't want Patricia and Nadine thinking we have to hide behind our team."

"Fair.  Now, let's say, hell freezes over and they decide to step down.  Then what?"

Pause. "It's a draw. It's win-win.  Whatever happens from then, happens, likely cities will go back up, and hell, maybe we'll even be able to bring Tokyo back to prosperity."

"Maybe," Relena chuckled, "But if they refuse to give up, which is what's almost definitely going to happen, we war." 

"We war." Serena confirmed reluctantly. 

"Don't worry, Serena, it's almost over.  Sometimes it's darkest just before dawn."*

Serena smiled and looked at Ryo, who offered a weak smile.  "Ten four, Peacecraft." 

"Right. Let's move out at daybreak."

"Gotcha. See you there, and let's pray before we play."

"That's a ten four Tsukino.  Out."

Serena turned off the radio.  She held it, holding Ryo's neck, and he snuggled her and kissed her, ignoring her awful breath.  

"I have to tell everyone now," she said reluctantly, "I have to tell them to hope to live for their freedom, but prepare to die for it."

Ryo nodded, wrinkled his forehead, and asked with a concerned squeeze, "Are you alright?"

Serena shrugged absent-mindedly, then gently shook her head. 

"What is it? Tell me."

"I hate this. I hate it.  It never should have happened."

"What specifically are you talking about?" 

"Ryo," She groaned, moving from his lap and pacing.  He held fast to her hand, walking behind her to the opening of the tent they were in.  Serena surveyed the camp that surrounded the tent like heavy arras.  Ryo looked briefly, then looked away, glancing down at his hand that held Serena's.  

            "I hate…fighting." She turned to him.

            "You hate fighting?" Ryo shortened the distance between his brow and hairline.  "How can you hate fighting?"

            "There's no reason for anybody to be killed.  People are more reasonable than that, there was never a need."

            "Some people are more reasonable than that, yes," Ryo said intellectually, "but there are circumstances that you find yourself in where you have no hope, so you have to fight fate."

            "Like what?  That just sounds like words."

            "Like the first night you came to stay with me.  There was no way you could have left that room alive before I had made love to you, but you had to fight anyway.  You even really fighting me, I thought a little while down the road.  You were fighting inevitability."

            "Just like now.  There's no reason to even try to talk them out of it.  They got this far, and they're not going to let little me stop them with a puny 'Hey guys, let's not fight anymore!'" 

            "But you told me fair and square you weren't going to sleep with me that night."

            "But you raped me anyway."

            "And look at you now," Ryo said, pulling her close, "You've risen beyond that.  That's over, along with my whole ownership of you.  Now, you're fighting for other's freedom, as well as your own.  Patricia and Nadine may turn your diplomatic effort down, but it's inevitable that you're going beyond them.  You're too much force for them to recon with."

            Serena smiled, her bulked cheekbones pushing into Ryo's chest.  He hurt her in the past, but the ring, and his subtle love and now his support more than made up for it.  There was no question why she loved him.  She lifted her head to look into his aqua irises.  He contracted his cheeks just a bit, for brow-less smile.  They pecked on the lips. 

            "My breath will probably chap your lips if we French." 

            "Like I care," Ryo muttered, rolling his lips to open hers.  They shared a deep kiss, but it was cut when Serena jumped, still hanging on to him. 

            "What?" Ryo asked, now worried about his own breath. 

            "The baby! The baby kicked! It kicked!" she whispered excitedly.  Ryo knelt down and lifted Serena's shirt, placing both hands firmly on her inflated stomach.  Serena looked down at her belly and at her future husband, waiting for an internal response. It was granted. Ryo's jaw dropped and Serena squealed. 

            "That baby's got some legs," he looked at Serena, "probably strong enough to kick a locked door down, huh?" 

            Serena's cheeks dusted with pink and she smiled shyly. "Probably."  They waited a few more minutes for the baby to kick again, but it must have fallen asleep.  Ryo relieved his knee and rolled up slowly.  His hands still on her nurturing tummy, he kissed her, slow and sweet.  Their lips pulled back into two smiles, the taste of the other's lips still a lingering sweetness.  

            "I have to go relay the message," she whispered, still centimeters away. 

            "Hm." He hummed, brushing his lips along hers. "Hurry back."

            "I will. Rest assured."

            "I'll have to after what I'm about to do to you, Mrs. Sanada." 

            Serena snorted a giggle.  "Just call me Mama, Daddy."

            "Ooh, Daddy likes," he purred like a tiger into her neck.  She giggled, making his purr a giggle mid-rumble.  He pulled away and held her hands.  He kissed them both. 

            "I've got to go tell them." 

            Ryo nodded somberly and pressed his lips to her warm forehead.  She slowly started away, totally entranced by his touch she'd not felt in ages, his magical, passionate touch he was still embarrassed to exhibit around his friends, the touch that was for her alone.  She couldn't wait for a massage.  She pulled further away, still being gently released by one of his kind, warm hands, the end of the tent finally separating them. After stepping out, she took another step behind the flap, half-hiding herself like a sweet, shy little girl, giving him his farewell glance, then she left.  Ryo's whole body simmered in her love.  He trembled just a bit, happiness searing through him.  He had his mother, his fiancée, and he was going to be a father when this situation with Patricia and Nadine was over.  He vowed inwardly to do any and everything he could to help with the war, seeing as it was the only thing stopping him from sweeping his bride off her feet and running with her in his arms to the nearest drive-in chapel.  He smiled and chuckled at the thought of a drive-through wedding chapel.  He peeked out through the tent flaps. 

 Little bundles of liberators wielding their weapons and back-and-forth-ing to each other were making their way to a plat form where Ryo's mother and Serena stood, their lips moving in an unreadable conversation.  He decided to slide into the flow of traffic to where Serena was; he wanted her to hold his hand as she stepped off the platform.  He managed to secure himself a good spot in the semicircle that encased Serena and Saki.  Now he would see what kind of public speaker his lover was.  Serena turned away from Saki and faced the crowd with her hands by her sides.  

"Northern brigade," Serena said in a loud, confidently clear voice, "Good evening. I'm Serena Tsukino for those of you who don't know me.  We are now against Patricia and Nadine, the conquerors of Tokyo, and liars to us all.  If anyone remains in their favor, leave now or convert."

            Silence.

"Thanks to you all for staying and listening.  I have just spoken to Relena Peacecraft via walkie-talkie, and she is with the Southern brigade.  At daybreak, both brigades will begin the march to Tokyo, and we should be at the outskirts by nightfall. Our objective is to remove Patricia and Nadine from power.  Upon arrival, we will set up camp, and when that task has been completed, Relena and I will make contact with the traitors and meet with them in an attempt to solve this conflict of interests diplomatically.  Should they accept our proposal for peace and friendship throughout the country, our next task will be to begin rebuilding what our ancestors destroyed."

Ryo tilted his head downward.

"Should they refuse, then we will fight them, and force them from power."

Serena stopped, initiating a buzz of conversation from her listeners, and few raised rifle barrels were lifted.  Serena pointed to one rifle. 

"Yes?"

"What exactly is our back-up attack strategy?"

"It's not carved in stone.  In all likelihood, a blitzkrieg." She pointed to another rifle. "Yes?"

"What is our peace proposal?" 

"I'm not entirely sure.  I have to think about that on the way.  I'm sure Relena won't know until we meet, either.  All I know is that it will involve us all working together to rebuild fallen cities, restore citizenship, and anonymously elect a leader."

"That could be the plan itself," Saki commented loud enough for her to hear.  Serena looked over her shoulder at her and nodded. 

"Saki just suggested to me that we make that our official plan.  I approve.  All in favor?"

The majority of rifles went up. 

"All opposed?"

Just over half-dozen showed their disapproval.  

She picked a random anti-planner.  "Why don't you agree?"

The lady stepped forward, a big, butch, dark woman that could very well have been a very pretty man.  "I worked closely with both of them for a number of months more than you, Serena, and I seriously doubt that even and elaborate persuasive conversation about peace would win them over."

"In the case of our peace negotiations not working, we will fight them." 

The woman shrugged and stepped back, letting it sink in.  Ryo was impressed.  The opposed lowered their rifles.  

"Does everyone understand what the procedure is?"

"Yes!" was the uniform response. 

"Good." Serena smiled and softened, "I want you all to know that I am not just your leader, I am your ally, your friend, and your sister.  We fight together and die together.  I am risking my life just as you are risking yours.  We've come too far, too far from the bottom of a hellish society to the top to be stopped by one of our own.  There's too much we, all of us, men, too, as humans haven't accomplished.  We will live to see the dawn of a new era, a new history where our children will have a happy, prosperous Tokyo, void of discrimination, hate, and the lust for power, and endowed with patience, kindness and understanding.  I'm not saying there won't be those people from the darkest recesses of human consciousness that insist on superceding everything and everybody, but I am saying that they will not out number us, the power of love and might, the power of peace."

A strong, solemn applause was raised for the speaker, soon accompanied by whoops and random gunshots into the air since no one had firecrackers.  Ryo clapped the loudest, or tried to, anyway.

Saki gave her tent to her son and his future wife since this could possibly be the last time they'd have together.  While Serena lay in bed, waiting, Ryo laced the tent flaps shut, granting them a little privacy.  He pulled his sweater over his head, and stepped out of his pants, laying both at the end of the cot.  He lifted the sheet and blanket got in beside Serena, who let him have the pillow, laying her head on his just-soft-enough shoulder.  He held the small of her back with his bed-hidden arm and her outermost hand with his other. Serena pushed her hand underneath him and laid her little hand between his defined shoulder blades.  He kissed the crown of her head, and laid back down.  He didn't want to make love.  He just wanted to hold her.  The top of the tent was transparent, and the stars faded into their steady twinkle, barely contrasting with the thick blackness of two in-love lovers holding each other for dear life.  The cot was barely big enough for both of them, and there was the baby to think about.  But that's all either one of them were thinking about, even Serena, who had an entire country to save.  It wasn't worth it if you missed the moments that really mattered…

"I want you to marry me.  I love you so much." Ryo said out of the blue.  He felt Serena's ear sliding on his shoulder and she looked into his shadowed face.  He leaned down and kissed her, missing her lips, and she guided him down to the right place, forfeiting holding his hand, so he clasped his hands behind her, closer than before.  The kiss was more than they expected, and they couldn't stop it prematurely.  It was warm, cool, colorful, completely white, passionate, casual, killing, birthing, and, above all, binding.  Never again would he kiss another woman except his mother, or look at them lustily.  He was hers, as he had always been, but didn't want to believe it, no, not Master Wildfire.  But it was over now, and this was it.

It was the air she was breathing, had been breathing, and would breathe.  He was her, life, soul, limb by limb, all of her.  He was a rainbow of her thoughts, desires, and convictions.  He was his love and his love was her.  They were one, just Ryo, Serena, and the sky filled with sugar crystals.  The kiss had sealed that revelation and locked it in the night.  


	20. Patricia's Sordid Splendor

            The best two liberators in Japan had left, three days ago on the hour.  A solemn, cool breeze cut through her inky strands, making them wave in dark, silken strips.  Arms crossed, she looked hard at the worn cement horizon in front of her.  With the main infantry below her, clad entirely in black and completely silent, she could see there would be darkness before the wornness of the coming horizon could be felt on her blood-stained, calloused fingertips.  Here.  It was here.  Here, where it all began.  It was here that she began.  

            The gunshots were _so_ loud.  The scene was only available in flashes: people, big people, scattering; her mother's anguished cries; begging, begging, there was so much begging, for children, for lives, for home, for liberty, for death; her father threw himself over her, and fell limp.  She couldn't move for a long, long time.  No matter how hard she cried, there was nothing she could do until there were no gunshots.  She was quiet, eyes closed, breath minimal, just listened as they went from spot to spot, silencing last, pained calls, as life in District Nine waned with the day.  

            Next she was looking as the tower, slighted by moonlight of it's grim loom over her.  She was keeping warm a patch of ground, it's heat still lingering with the day.  

            The next specific event was among the only poignancy she'd ever experienced.   She buried it deep, only to uncover it when she really felt alone.  She was walking hand-in-hand with a strong, dark-haired man, the warmth of his grip putting the glaring sun to shame.  She didn't know where she was being led, all she knew was he, him, this man, made her feel wanted.  She served him next, becoming closer to him, and she felt him like her new father.  His favorite woman read to her, made her a literary co-dependent, and on the birthday he gave her, he read to her all day while she nudged bits of icing-less cake in her mouth.  He didn't like icing, so neither did she.  When he took her and his favorite woman out, others saw his family, called out to him, respected him.  She, her father, his woman, and tiny, dark-haired baby brother.  

            He was quite upset when he had to show his violent side to Patricia.  "Yes, Patricia," he'd decided, "that's a pretty girl's name."  They hugged.  Then mean men came.  He fought one like a wild animal in order to survive to kill the rest.  Patricia cried.  The gunshots were _so_ loud.  "It's okay, Tousan will care for you."

            He did until the fair-haired jealous one with raging eyes rebelled.  Then Muhma took her stuff and left.  It was too upsetting.  The vividness of recent heartbreak a decade ago engulfed her eyes in tears.  It was all downhill from there: running away, nearly being sold, sharing a license with Nadine, joining a brothel.  On a night after she'd had four men, she heard a soft weeping next to her.  She moved her head over to look at Nadine.  Her body quaked with every pained tear.  

            "Nadine," Patricia uttered softly.  She touched her hardening hand to her friend's shoulder.  The mistress could be heard entertaining some guests in another part of the community.  Heat growled in past he moonlight from the open window.  Nadine gasped, putting a somber gap in her tears and cringing auburn form.  She shifted to Patricia.  Patricia held her.  

            "It's just…I can't take it, Patty.  I can't go on.  I can't"

            Nadine was her best friend.  She needed her. 

            "You don't have to," Patricia assured, squeezing her friend, "I'll save you."

            They were gone the next day, hooking powerful Men and acquiring their armaments.  The two of them blitzed Worker Oni's community, near District Nine.  The Worker's Women cried out in absolute glee and hastily joined Patricia and Nadine's powerful cause.  From down in the valley, they came up to the mountains; their name became synonymous with freedom and the end of wide spread corruption.  "Yo!" would be the word on the streets, "get your whores ready!  Patricia and Nadine are headed this way!"  One community even tried to hid all the women until their ovary-dilapidating sedative had taken full effect.  Patricia liberated them out of anger, shooting their strongest captor until she was tired from the kick of the rifle.  

            It actually became monotonous until she noticed a severe decrease in Hunters.  There were still enough to keep any woman wary, but, in areas where they used to thrive, there were perhaps three or four packs, and two Loners.  

            Trieze Khushrenada was becoming popular, a took a liking to Patricia and Nadine.  He donated money and arms and offered his medical services for little or nothing.  He told Patricia that he didn't want anyone to know about his marriage (seeing as it had been outlawed) to Geneva Une, and told her always to refer to Geneva as 'his sister.' Patricia understood.  

            It was during an angry, grievous time that Patricia met the legendary Serena whom almost killed Master Wildfire.  Her father had just been killed, as of word on the streets.  How dare he, how dare he, she screamed internally.  He was the only Man she'd ever cried for.  She'd found Muhma not two weeks prior, only to discover with heart-ripping dread: Loyal Six was dead.  Sakuya cried away the rest of the next days and nights with her.  All that love…just dead.  She imagined him laying on the floor, blank expression preserved in death's cold formaldehyde, as the velvet crimson pool spread in a perfect circle, soaking his meager rat tail and ruining his fine clothes.  Or maybe he;d been shuffled to the top of a banquet table, a noose hanging with a cruel and silent resolve from the chandelier.  They probably tightened it until his veins were a sickly aqua, then chopped down the legs of the table, his corpse swinging, the chandelier ringing it's dark dirge.  Darker and viler images stamped her broken heart, and for two full days, she had not been able to rise from her bed.  Sakuya finally came and physically removed her from the dented cot, but a huge hunk of her heart would never be recovered, and she was lost forever. 

            It was God's meticulously wrapped gift that Serena lived up to and beyond Patricia's expectations.  She also became fond of Relena.  The two of them were her own reincarnation: Serena, the Light of the Future's Hope, Relena, the Dark of the Past's Desperation.  The team's intense motivation alone posed an inevitable threat to the modern slave holders' power.  Serena had survived Master Wildfire's community with no less spirit than she'd had herself as a member of Loyal Six's household.  Serena was a positive reassurance, a firm ground to stand on, and a clear sky to look to.  

            Then, of course, it turned out Serena was pregnant and a traitor, siding with no less than Loyal Six's murderer.  It was the hardest revenge to let go, her father's murderer, and advise him to keep safe.  Now she saw that she should have taken his head to rot on a bayonet when she'd had the chance.  Patricia flinched, and a salty drop slithered down and disappeared in the crease of her nostril.  Nadine stood quietly beside her.  Patricia could feel Serena and Relena's every move.  Not only had they left her, but Saki, her Muhma, had as well.  Strangely enough, her bruised battered heart borne no additional pain.  She ignored a variety of self-inferred reasons, and barred the fact from her emotions.  Seconds later, the Northern and Southern Brigades trooped in simultaneously.  

            For some reason, the warning of Serena's promise to thwart her from her position didn't brand her until that moment.  At that moment, dry betrayal stung her stomach and made her feel light-headed.  Her feet didn't wait for her to think about moving to carry her to that wonderful traitorous pair.  She heard Nadine's footsteps, but they were of no comfort, no consequence, nothing.  The breeze returned to round her strands again and abduct millimeters of her vision.  She stopped some feet away from both Brigades, and so did the innocent breeze.  Patricia and Nadine took unsaid turns looking back and forth from Relena to Serena.  Serena stood between and in front of Ryo and Saki.   Relena stood in between and in front of Heero and Akane.  Serena and Relena nodded to each other and both approached Patricia and Nadine.          

            A chill ruptured Patricia's stance.  What if they won?  The fools! Traitors! They would not!

            The traitorous Serena opened her daring mouth.  "Patricia, Relena and I need to speak to you and Nadine."

            The tent was the next thing any of them remembered.

            Serena shifted her protruding stomach to balance in her lap when she attempted to sit down as fluidly as everyone else.  Her jeans were comfortable enough, but it was her mistake to wear the spaghetti strapped shirt.  Relena's figure was the same as always through her dirty wife-beater and khaki pants.  Her bandana didn't match anything.   Serena and Relena were both armed with weapons they didn't intend to use.  Patricia and Nadine sat across from Serena and Relena.  

            "I'll start," Serena volunteered. 

            "I'm listening," Patricia said, not meaning to sound matter-of-factly. 

            "Patricia, Relena and I know what you're doing.  I won't sit here and tell you how wrong I think you are, because you obviously know how I feel.  It's just that I feel betrayed, that you, who stand for freedom, just wants to be the oppressor."             "You know nothing of betrayal," Patricia growled.  She grasped her handgun.  

            "But _I_ do," Relena stepped in. "I know what true betrayal is.  And it is you who have betrayed not just us, but every woman that's thanked you for their freedom."

            "How dare you—"

            "You didn't tell us you wanted to conquer Japan!"

            Patricia lost all color. "You couldn't have known…"

            "Yes, we know," Serena picked back up, "and punishing and entire country for the mistakes of a handful doesn't make you any better than the ones you claim to bring justice against!"

            "Just like at Master Wildfire's," Relena added.              

            Patricia was shaking her head as if children were trying to reason with her not to throw away their favorite movie.  "You have no idea…"

            "Of course we don't.  Someone had to inform us.  But if you would bother telling us what it is we an do to negotiate, there won't be any great showdown between the main infantry and the northern and southern brigades."

            Patricia's eyes widened.  "Who killed Loyal Six?"

            Serena and Relena were both shot by the question's randomness.  "Loyal Six?"

            "Who killed him?  Was it one of you?"

            Relena flinched.  "It's my fault he's dead." 

            "Then the only personal part of this is with you, Relena.  I won't have my father's murderer running free."

            "Your _Father_?" Serena jumped from her seat, her stomach reluctantly following.  

            "_My father_!" Patricia screamed.  Serena motioned denial with her hands and head.  

            "That can't be.  Ryo is Loyal Six's only child."

            Patricia stopped. "What?"

            "Ryo is Loyal Six's son. His only son.  I know he only had to have one son.  Ryo's an only child."  

            _Tiny, dark-haired baby brother…_

            Raped. 

            Patricia sat down. "No more.  No. None. I won't negotiate.  Just get out of here."

            "Please, Patricia—"

            "I said 'no!" Patricia yelled, "If you want to stop me, stop me! Kill me!  Get me on the battlefield, but I will not give up until Japan hails Queen Patricia!" 

            Serena flipped open the tent and exited stomach-first.  Relena rolled up and left as well.  Patricia and Nadine's stoic gazes shrunk them until they were lost in the grainy pattern of the two opposing brigades.  They stood together, talking until the sun covered itself in that unattainable, igneous horizon.  


	21. Serena's Anomolous Interstice

Patricia. Nadine. Patricia. Nadine. Patricia. Nadine. Patricia. Nadine.

Serena. Relena. Serena. Relena. Serena. Relena. Serena...Relena.

Submission. Degradation. Jealousy. Revenge. Battles. War. Lies. Wealth. Poverty. Hate. Injustice. Slaves. Soldiers. Master Wildfire. Ryo. Mistress Valentine. Cye. Love. Marriage. Survival. Love. Pregnancy. Supremacy. Death. Death. Death. Death.

This unorganized collage of ups and downs inflated every inch of Serena's consciousness.

There was a calm in the sense of calamity, obligation by way of indifference, and a general feeling of wiry angst that was at the same time thick and heavy. It was like a great black cloud, a dense one, filled with lead. Serena was forced into the fight, and if she won, so would Relena, her great cause, and her true freedom. If Serena lost, an entire country would be at the mercy of a mad woman, and her mad counterpart. If Serena won, her hands would bear a deep stain of crimson, the blood of innocent souls misled. It would be _so_ much easier to just run the jeep right out in to the open water. Relena could handle this, Heero by her side. She was twice as strong as Serena, a strength she didn't choose to show on a regular basis, a strength attained by years of saving energy to endure physical and emotional suffering. Relena would be fine. Relena would be just fine. Grab.

Serena shrieked, snatching at the grip on her shoulder. A surprised Milliardo Peacecraft took a step back. Serena gasped deeply for her lost breath.

"Milliardo!"

"I didn't mean to startle you. I was awake all night, and I saw you rise. I brought you a cup of cold water."

Milliardo approached Serena with a mug outstretched in front of him. Serena trembled, looking at the mug. Something was wrong. With the mug? No, just with her. She didn't want the mug. She wasn't thirsty, she didn't want to be. This wasn't the time to be thirsty, she had a suicide to commit!

"Please, drink this water."

How about breathing it in instead?

"Serena, what are you doing out here, anyway?"

Do me a favor and bury me under the sand.

"Are you well?"

Make sure you bury me deep. I don't want to be able to see the light of day.

"I imagine that you're feeling tremendous stress. I cannot empathize, as this Day of Judgment doesn't ride upon my shoulders."

Deep, like a seed. Don't worry, the ocean will water me.

"Serena?"

Maybe I'll be a flower in my next life...

"Gaahh!" Serena cried, shaking cold water from her face, "why did you—"

"You were completely incoherent. I was speaking to you, but you didn't even flinch."

"I..."

"Focus."

Serena looked wistfully at the ocean. The incoming breeze braided itself in her dirty hair. Her eyes weren't right.

"What if I fail? I could be killed. An entire country will die, in a sense. It'll be torn to shreds."

"I haven't a clue why you worry so. You know that you will succeed."

"No, I don't know that for sure."

"Relena was right about you. As good as you are, and you know you are, you lack faith in yourself. I don't see why. Humble origins are often the makings of a great leader."

Serena turned very suddenly to face Milliardo. "Milliardo Peacecraft, who are you?"

Milliardo's face didn't change. His surprise had dissented from his eyes and lips. His face was mysterious and full of intrigue, sort of like Heero's, with the exception of Heero's frequent cold emptiness. Milliardo was a hard young man.

"I am Relena's brother."

"That's one of those kind of things you say when you first meet someone, and you only want them to know that about you. I asked who you are, not whose brother you are."

Milliardo looked out at the sea. His profile was a regal portrait of long-lost royalty, dignity blatant in every graceful curve of his face. He had an elegant face, indeed, more proper and refined than ruggedly handsome. With each wave of air, his platinum locks touched and brushed his face, and they moved as if on their own accord, their own rhythm, their own lives.

"I left my father's home when I was ten. I tried to take my baby sister Relena with me, but my father hid her, and forbade me to find her. I was taken in by a brothel, and spent the next years as the center of the girls' attention. They emphasized to me what an adorable treat a little boy was. I was fourteen when the madam lost her license, and I pretended to be entire brothel's Man, else they'd be sold."

Milliardo rested his lips for a moment, glancing out to sea. His hair followed his glance. Serena blinked hard, stroking her stomach a few times, gently.

"You knew by then, that there were no free women. They had to be prostitutes, or sold. You had to protect them."

"I did the best I could. They called me Lord Marquis in public, but Millie at home," Milliardo smiled gently, "they loved me as I loved them.

"The happiness did not last. One of my ladies, Lucretzia, opened the door for a stranger one night and was seized. I was informed and hunted the criminal down, only to discover it was a Hunter. By then, he'd already sold her to a dealer. I was furious. I went to the dealer, and was sent strait to the auction, where I was forced to bid on her, or lose her. I got her back for one hundred and thirty-five dollars."

"Were you in love with her?" Serena asked unexpectantly.

Milliardo's voice softened. "She was my best friend. I loved her, and still do."

Serena smiled. Milliardo lost his gentle smile, and said,

"When I returned with Lucretzia, my home had been totally ransacked, and my entire family, my ladies, were gone. A neighbor informed me that a band of Hunters descended upon my household the moment I turned my back. Lucretzia and I were devastated. It had taken days for me to find and return with Lucretzia, and she was not my only attractive young lady. I feared the worse. I never found the rest of my ladies."

"I'm so sorry, Milliardo." Serena mumbled, pale from grief.

"Lucretzia and I were instantly alone. We couldn't stay this way, or Hunters could come and steal her from me, so we wandered about until I met Ryo Sanada at The Arena, and he offered me a home, and a bed for Lucretzia. I stopped worrying so much, but true happiness waited for me when I arrived at Master Wildfire's community."

"What?"

"Relena. It was her, and I would have known her anywhere. She was mother's twin with father's eyes, like me. And then, I met Heero." Milliardo growled his name.

"Is Heero the reason you became a member of the resistance?"

"He's a factor. I gained wealth through my ladies because I had to dress the part of their Man, and they had to work the part of my...whores. I decided to put that money to the liberation of all women. Heero was the force that kept me motivated. Watching him treat my sister cruelly after her break was maddening. Her fire extinguished, she had nothing left, but herself, and soon, she discovered, me. But for both of our safety, she and I kept our relationship confidential. I promised her I would always be on her side, and I would see the day she was free from this madness."

Serena smiled. "You kept your promise well."

"I like to think so."

"So this is who you are."

"It is myself, best defined."

Serena laughed genially. She looked back out into the ocean. She melted back into melancholia. "But didn't you ever feel...hopeless?"

"Many times. I felt often that perhaps I should kill Relena, and end her suffering, as a favor to her. But, as my good friend Trieze put it, it would branch into two more deaths: my own, as I would not be able to live with what I've done to my own flesh and blood, and Lucretzia's, as she would not live without me."

"So if I died..."

"You would also be killing Ryo, Relena, myself, Lucretzia, Saki, Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, every woman that believes in you, and your unborn child."

Serena gasped and her hand stopped stroking her wide stomach. Her child. She wasn't even thinking about her child. She had come within inches of ending her life with no regard to her unborn child. _What was I thinking?_

Milliardo turned and walked toward camp. "It's never over when you lose, Serena," He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, "It's over when you quit."

Serena watched his backside as he proceeded to disappear among the realm of camp. Serena just stood looking after him, small hand on her stomach, a thoughtless gesture to soothe herself more than anything else. She looked again at the water waving at her in the distance, stepping on her feet. It would be lonely out there, just a dead body floating on the waves...and Serena was entirely too social for that. She smiled and patted her stomach resolutely.

"Don't worry kid, I've got it all under control." She paused. "I hope."

Ryo tossed and turned beside Serena. Serena peeked over her shoulder curiously. Ryo grasped his meager blankets, with near intent to rip them to shreds, and growled, shoving everything within reach away. Serena turned away from the tent flap to look at poor Ryo in his violent dream. She cautiously approached him. Ryo panted, bringing his fistfuls of coarse cloth to his neck, and gripping them to his throat. He cringed, rolling to his side, sweating and moaning quietly. Serena fell to his side on the bed, pulling him over to lay in her lap. She unfolded him out of himself and hugged him tight. Ryo shivered and continued his labored breathing, only hinting barely at relaxation. He tensed with bated breath, then seemed to hold his breath for a moment, and released it slowly. He trembled hard, beyond a tremble, a full shake. Serena felt the chill of Ryo's sweat as he stretched clawed hands to encircle Serena's warm figure. He held her tightly, grinding his face into her abdomen, vying hard for peace in the invisible world that trapped his mind.

_Smoke! Shit! Fire! They set the whole damn thing on fire!_

"_Move it then, we can't stay!" Ryo could hear his smile._

_What the fuck is so funny?_

"_Watch your mouth, boy! I'm your father!"_

_Huh? I mean, I know? I mean, right, sorry, pops._

"_Move your ass, son! We've got to get moving!"_

_I can hear your feet! The running is so loud!_

"_Shit! Pump it, Ryo!"_

_I'm in! Door's shut! Pops?_

"_Whoo!" Loyal Six whooped. "Open the sun roof! Let the last thing they see before they die be who we are!"_

_Open it, hurry! Pop's five, no six fingers and the L. My fluttering, intertwined fingers: a wildfire. Loyal Six and Master Wildfire. That's some deep shit. Mother fucking gangster royalty, godammit. _

"_You said it, Son!" Hand. "Care for a puff?" KA-BOOM!_

_That was one helluva explosion, pops. I'm proud...Mmm, good reefer._

"_You'll do your old man proud, too, Ryo."_

_What a smile. Is that why you have a loyal six?_

"_I suppose," he started, "but don't quote me on that. Probably an issue of who's good enough."_

_Who's good enough for what?_

"_To dock my ship in her harbor." Smile._

_Ha-ha, good one._

Ryo opened his eyes with a shudder and a stiff squeeze of whatever he was holding. This warm, soft thing sure smelled like...

"Serena..." Ryo muttered hoarsely.

"Shh. You were having a nightmare."

Ryo breathed normally, and though about the scattered, jigsaw-pieced images that danced in his mind. A sweet portrait of him and his father was the picture on the box. Both of them holding A.K.-47s, that is.

"I had a dream...my father...mother wasn't...I mean...I..."

Serena smoothed his hair back and peered into his face. He was quite flushed, and his brows were matted flat, limping with the motion of his waving blinks. "You're okay Ryo. I'm here."

Serena felt a small radius of flesh near her navel turn up in Ryo's smile. "The last time I passed out, you caught me from hitting the ground."

Serena smiled. "Yeah,"

"Those were the days."

Abashment came to Serena slowly, as Ryo's statement sunk in. Before Serena could reprimand him, she unwrapped himself and sat up in bed, hunching over like a broken sapling. He tossed his great hair back and sat straight. "Those were the days. I all I had to worry about was people trying to kill me, not people killing me. Then, I could protect and be protected, eat without being eaten, you know." He looked at her. He smiled, touching her face. She allowed her mouth her feelings. "I guess not. I tell you, you girls under your mistress are one hell of a lot luckier than I or any other man ever was."

Confusion baffled Serena's features. Ryo's smile dimmed slightly. "You were brought up to know how to survive without being owned. And so long as you were within those bounds, they wouldn't take you. Your mistress could refuse to do her duty as a prostitute, and she would be left as she was, typically. If you had completed your training, you would have had the same privilege, and lived a reasonably happy life."

"But," Serena countered, "we have to live with the dishonor of selling our bodies."

"And your bodies live in peace."

Serena shook her head. "It's not all gravy."

"Nothing is. But your life would have a more similar consistency."

Serena took a breath, but no word furthered her argument. Ryo spoke again:

"We Men, constantly sought out for something or another, had to fight to exist. If you wondered where I often took off to with Heero and his crew, we were fighting with other communities."

"Like the ones dedicated to killing you?"

"Sometimes. These would be the downs of being powerful. The more powerful you are, the more haters there are. My father, man, I don't know how he did it."

Serena took Ryo's form into her arms. Ryo laid his head on her shoulder and stroked their oncoming parental responsibility. Serena's mind wandered to Saki and what she was doing. She smiled to herself, having slept with the Northern Brigade Leader's son, pregnant with his child. Though she'd not known Saki very well, she'd been told stories of Saki's greatness, the third hooker taken into the cause. Saki was a legend, too, and older one. Serena would have regarded Saki as a sister, despite her age. Now she was pregnant by her almost-sister's son, a perversion to sisterhood everywhere! Serena bit a bigger smile back. She tried to catch up on Ryo's babble.

"...just because I'm Master Wildfire, they think I'm sort of superhuman King of Tokyo. I feel like a P.O.W., but I've been able to fight in the war. They let me out from time to time-"Ryo cut himself off. Serena rubbed his back and looked into his face. Ryo was smiling. Tears were lining his lips with salty indignation. Serena held him tighter.

"It's almost over. For you, my love, and our child, I won't lose."

"_AMBUSH!_" Relena screamed from nowhere.

The song of bullets seared the air.

Serena perked and stiffened. A bullet tore through the tent flaps like and invited guest and grazed Serena's cheek. Serena remained perfectly still, furious as blood rode down her right cheek. The flipped flaps revealed, silhouetted against the waning day, Patricia aiming perfectly at Serena through chaos.


	22. The Last Battle

Serena didn't feel herself lift from Ryo's side, and she didn't hear Ryo's desperate call. She was armed, she knew, but she didn't think about it. As she was walking in a slow-motion stride, some great, horrendous wind swept open the tent flap again and again. By the grace of Lucifer, Patricia was still standing there, aimed with hell-bent perfection at Serena. Serena, and not Relena, who killed Loyal Six. Or had she forgotten that already? It was possible. The tent flaps flipped open once more, to inhale Serena into the very blood of disorder.

Her hands crossed her chest as she continued on the strewn, trodden path to the still-aiming Patricia, yanking from her sides a semi-automatic and an elongated hard thing. Serena matched Patricia's aim, only now both guns were on both foreheads.

And they stood like that, slightly-taller Patricia and very pregnant Serena. Patricia was making a deal of pressing as a hard as she could as if Serena's head would sooner implode than her own. Serena mimicked Patricia's every bit of pressure and distance was painstakingly kept. Patricia and Serena, standing in the middle of hundreds upon thousands of women stabbing all around and gunning each other down, just standing there, held by both's utter refusal to move and kill to be killed. A strange, unexpected weight fell on their feet, and two pairs of blue eyes widened. Without looking down and getting blown away, they agreed wordlessly that the inanimate something at their feet was one of their fallen brethren. The guns were sheathed, and the chiming shing! of kunai being snatched from their holsters turned every head that heard. Serena took two running steps to Patricia, who took two running steps to Serena. A woman Serena vaguely recognized shot out between them, and aimed two inches from Serena, who was surprised, and fell out of harm's way, suffering only a burning graze along the curve of her hip. Assuming she'd fallen, the other woman launched off. Serena threw her kunai, and slit the back of the woman's thigh open, visibly severing her huge muscles. Serena ignored her anguished yelp and dove for her weapon, narrowly missing another of Patricia's soldiers. Spinning around on her butt, she faced her attacker, and in one clean swipe, detached her right attacking arm. There was a shower of screaming and red; Serena wiped her face and shot into a stance. The moment she sensed another presence, she turned and her cheek was cut. She gasped, ducked, rolled and stabbed her new attacker deeply, immediately turning recklessly to mark whomever this was grinding against her back. She cried out and her weapon flew through the air to stab, and stopped not one centimeter too soon as she recognized a member of the southern brigade. She stopped hard, nearly losing her balance, and slashed instead her ally's current opponent. She whirled around to a random spot to look for a fight. Her eyes locked in Patricia's ridiculous worlds.

"We will meet again," their eyes decided. Patricia raised her kunai to the middle of her face, holding it vertically, slender-ways, and looking at Serena, a look that defied human description. No, there was one word to give it justice: malevolent, and nothing else. Serena raised her kunai, and ran at the next available enemy, crucifying her.

It didn't make sense what was going on. Serena was as dizzy as a hard-on focused woman could be. She slashed here and there, this way and that way, but the more she killed, the more that need to be killed. With every rise and fall of the blade, with every spurt, drop, or splash of blood being spilled, something inside her died, and she was completely powerless to stop it, any of it.

"Ahh!" she screamed, stabbing one body over and over and over and over...

_ Punch._

Serena last felt such disorientation when Heero hit her head with the butt of his rifle. The memory of the hateful injury sprayed pain all over her head, pain that sought to infest her partially-owned body. She fell from her feet and rolled, losing sight of the legs that grounded her. She panted, groaning and heaving and breathing like a desperate asthmatic. Her long hair was stepped all over, and she pushed herself into on hands and knees. Where was her kunai? She about-faced and crawled in the direction of her kunai, undoubtedly stuck in the body she was mutilating. The same legs as before found her again, and she slipped out of the corresponding arms' grip. She spotted the figure that bore her prized defense, and continued on hands and knees to the battered corpse. Huge boots stepped on both of her hands. She cried out. Careless legs kicked her on either side of her back, shoulders, and buttocks. She could see them coming, and she sacrificed some other, more useless part of her body to save her only child any injury. Her hands were getting tender, and her left eye had less sight than the right. One jacket sleeve had been cut off, and her entire arm was dotted with various cuts and painful bruises. She still shuffled as fast as she could along the bloody ground, her hands slipping out from under her more than once, impacting her jaw and cheek. She could finally reach out and touch her blade, yanking once, slipping without success, and yanking hard enough to release it a second time. She heaved with unenthusiastic triumph as she griped the little blade for all she was worth. She scrambled to her feet, using an occupied enemy's jacket to pull herself up, that enemy losing her life in being distracted. Serena immediately whipped around to see where the deadly legs had gone to. They were two weaklings away. She shot both of them and threw herself at the legs, gazing densely into their owner's face. The grip on her kunai waned away completely and she dropped it. Petrifying shock stopped the entire world from spinning out of control and tossing every human off the face of the earth.

"_Darien_!"

Her former pro-women's rights boyfriend looked down on her and her massive stomach that wasn't his doing, for her only knew her as a virgin, and a virgin when they broke up.

"Serena," he seethed, raising his hand to her. Her body paralyzed, her eyes followed Darien's knife-armed hand high in the air, his look nothing short of pernicious hatred. It fell devastatingly, cutting thorough the air effortlessly, and then Serena's chest as if it was not there. Still unable to move, her eyes, those terrified blue beauties, could only see Darien's huge hand in a fist below her collar bone. Then he began to push. And then the pain came.

It was a pain of the numbing sort. It was a pain efficacious of murder and genocide. It hit her all at once, and it was too overwhelming for her to register that Darien was, in fact, trying to kill her. But that would be too easy. Serena's death, and only Relena would need to die and the northern and southern brigades were on their own. But Serena was alone as she thought these, her last thoughts. She hadn't seen any of her comrades since the ambush, and what about Ryo and Baby of Ryo's?

She was on her knees before she knew it, Darien still grasped the knife, and was still pushing. He was going to push her into the ground.

_ Deep, like a seed._

_ Don't worry, the ocean will water me._

"_No_!"

She pulled out her handgun and shot and shot and shot and shot. "_Darien! NO_!"

Darien's hand was gone from the hilt of the knife, and Serena had a knife sticking out of her chest. She was furious. She snatched for her kunai. It wasn't there, she realized, looking where it had fallen. Serena looked about. There were not very many standing. Most were about where she was right then: on the ground, just not sitting up. She looked and looked some more, and then saw her pink-wrapped kunai in the hands of one of Patricia's bitches. She rose to her feet and pushed her way to the woman's side, handing her a punch in the ear so great, Serena herself yelled in pain of her fist. She took back her weapon and looked feverishly about. Most of the women standing were either of the northern or southern brigade, and bits and pieces of Patricia and Nadine's forces were surrendering or being killed, silenced and sniped. _Where are you, Patricia? Where?_

Serena would know if Patricia was dead. Patricia wouldn't die until she and Serena had settled their differences. Until then, Patricia would be comatose before rightfully dead.

"_PATRICIA_!" she used every bit of her voice and some of her strength. Huffing and puffing, her sight shot off in every direction. Also, having revealed herself to some that wanted her head specifically, they rushed toward her. To them, she couched low, shooting to disable and slash those who continued to come. She realized she wasn't shot at because they'd run fresh out of cartridges. She shot off a few more and popped out the empty shell, popping out another in the same second. Small and fast, she sprinted through the crowd, slashing only those who could afford to oppose her. One was still significantly strong, and Serena ran right into her, falling back to the ground. Serena looked up ferociously to her. She looked ferociously up to Nadine. She looked ferociously up to Nadine from her fallen position and was aimed flawlessly at. Fear brought with it the pain of the knife in her chest.

"Go to he.."

A stumping sound in Nadine's back stopped her mid-good-bye. She stumbled out of the way. Relena, battered and bloody, held fast Serena's arms and pulled her up, a moment away from the breaking shock of an axe. Pushing Serena, Relena fired her last two bullets into the axe-wielder's head, and she fell in a red heap. Relena kissed Serena's forehead and ran off somewhere, tossing her gun astride and unsheathing a sword, with which she ran at arm's length. Serena made a perfect 180 turn and looked dead in Patricia's devious eyes, a few yards of blood-marinated corpses separating them. Of the thousands and thousands of women that had begun on this day of ambush, they were surrounded by the only survivors, mostly of the northern and southern brigades, less than one thousand. The fighting all around stilled, some here and there finished off in a heartbeat as a fourth-mile radius cleared for the Battle Royale, The Last Stand, The End, The Decider, Patricia and Serena. Patricia smiled at Serena.

"You know there's a knife in your chest, dear."

Serena looked at it. "I hadn't noticed. Thank you for bringing that to my attention"

"I'm warning you Serena. If you want to stay alive, drop your weapon and back to me. This is your last chance."

"I assume you haven't noticed what this war has eventually boiled down to?"

Patricia looked angrily to her.

"This was all completely unnecessary. This is all because you and I can't settle our differences. You're all for you, and I'm all for everyone else. And it's funny that after all this, the demolition of your team, the betrayal of those you held dear, and the perversion of your ideals, you would still have the nerve to ask me to your side. It's okay though," Serena's tone dropped a dark octave. "I'm scared, too."

Patricia's face was an unmistakable blue. "Wrong!"

"Liar!"

"You'll be sorry you didn't join me when you're _dead_!"

"When I'm dead, I'll be an old woman surrounded by friends, family, and grandchildren, and I'll be in heaven as a reward of living a virtuous life. So you can go fuck yourself, since trust me, no man or woman will."

"_DIE!_" Patricia hurtled a barrage of bullets at Serena who dodged, scrambled, and scurried out of the way of each of them. Her heaving chest exemplified the pain of her pierced chest. She wanted to fall and cry the pain away, but there was neither time nor occasion for such maladies of the soul. Patricia's shot quickly ran out, and she threw her gun and tension to the side, running at Serena with her clean kunai. Serena turned and met her with an ear-shaking ring. Serena took the opportunity to give Patricia a small sample punch, a punch that sent her sprawling to the ground, and dropping her kunai. Serena moved to stab her back, but Patricia recovered and pushed Serena some feet away, Serena hitting the ground on her butt. Patricia heaved at her a handful of shuriken. Serena gasped and lay down in a flash as some of them tore the flesh of her forehead. When she stood again, three more came at her. She blocked the side two, but the third caught her with a start.

"_Serena!_" cried Relena, held back by four comrades. Serena didn't fall, but spun around instead, showing Patricia one way it was useful to have a knife protruding from your chest. There hung the third shuriken.

"Godammit!" Patricia hollered, throwing down her remaining shuriken. She shed her shirt and stood in her bra, removing a small pistol from a strap. "Will you _please_ fucking die?"

"Don't!" came a random voice. Serena, Relena, Patricia, and Nadine looked at the source of the voice. Ryo stood there. He wore a blood-stained shirt and held a pair of nun chucks dripping blood. He had been fighting, and he had survived. He was, in fact, standing, something that most of the women presently on the field were unable to do. He a mere twenty feet from the two warring figures, who were fifty feet apart. Patricia smiled, a lunatic smile. She slowly turned her aim away from Serena, away, away to the right, until it was almost completely perpendicular with the alignment of her body---and perpendicular to Ryo, too.

"Ryo," Serena muttered dumbly, deafening rage unable to help. Ryo took an astounded breath. Serena reached for Patricia. Relena screamed for Ryo's mercy.

"Ai shiteru, tousan."

And there was a shot.

A sharp, lonely thing, that everyone who was anyone heard.

For it was impossible not to hear.

Nobody didn't hear that shot.

That was not just any shot.

It was _the_ shot.

And _the_ shot was not shot by Patricia.

_The _shot was fired by Nadine.

_The _shot is what killed Patricia.

Nadine shot and killed Patricia.

"I'm so sorry, Patricia. But Serena was right. We were wrong. Don't worry. I'm coming." Nadine opened her mouth and inserted the gun, pointing it at her brain. The most deadly deep kiss one can give or receive. No one could stop her. Everyone was entirely too stunned, a visual tranquilizer having affected them all. Except Nadine, who was perfectly sober, and well enough to pull the trigger.

And she did.

And Patricia was dead. And Nadine was dead. And they lay on top of each other, because Patricia was possessed with the will of killing Serena, so she hadn't noticed in the least Nadine sneaking up on her. And she wouldn't have noticed anyone else. Patricia had sought to kill Serena. Allys, friends, enemies, murderers. When the little wind blew, the growing puddle of Patricia and Nadine's fiery blood wasn't deterred. Who knew if they were in heaven or hell.

Serena was staring blankly at the two bodies with utter disbelief. It didn't make sense. Patricia and Nadine were immortal...or were they just immoral?

The air suddenly smelled like blood and Ryo. The pain from the knife rained more plentifully than ever. It was because of great, strong arms about her shoulders hugging her with good intentions, but making more pain than she cared to deal with now, now that it was over.

"Ryo, my chest,"

"Oh, my God!"

Serena's pain pulled a blanket of unconsciousness over her abused mind.

Serena opened her eyes then. It was still day time, though the sun was quickly pooping out behind the safe horizon. She sat up—and clonked foreheads with Relena.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Serena!"

"Relena!"

They embraced, kissing each other's cheeks, and holding tightly. Joy was overflowing through the space, absorbed by those standing about the joyous two as well. Serena let go of Relena suddenly, feeling her knife-ridden chest. Relena smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Doctor Kushrenada said you'll be fine. The knife didn't hit your heart or lungs, but to definitely take it easy for a while. We all have to take it easy for a while."

The surrounding women and men laughed gently. Serena looked around for Ryo.

"Ryo? Where is he?"

"Here I am, Serena."

Serena looked at him. He was missing his bloody shirt, topless, and had on new pants. He looked like some sort of mundane savoir, battle-scarred chest, irresistible smile, the father of her child. He sat down on the ground beside Serena, who finally noticed that she was still in the same spot she had fainted in Ryo's arms. He snuggled her into his bandaged chest, and kissed the top of her head. She reached her battered arms around his healing form and squeezed him, wringing her eyes of tears.

"Oh, Ryo!" she wailed, "it's over! It's over! And we won! And we lived!"

"_And_," Ryo pushed her back in his embrace, with huge satisfied grin, "you were falling, so I caught you."

"Mm," Serena moaned, sliding her arms around Ryo's neck to kiss him, deeply, for now they could love in peace.

Some hour later, Serena escaped the victory celebration for a few solitary moments. She wasn't entirely surprised to see Relena and Heero embracing on the beach. She smiled. Their sweet, completely legal embrace broke with two adoring smiles and strokes of hair and face. They were the happiest couple on earth. Heero whispered something to Relena, and laughed riotously, Relena joining him in jovial agreement. Serena's smiled brightened. Heero kissed both of her hands then, obviously told her he loved her, and kissed her cheek. He took two steps away from her, and finally left go, walking away. He looked up into Serena's face. Light from the celebration fell on his face, making his blush visible. Serena's smile directed to Heero's display.

"She busy?"

"No," Heero said, looking down in embarrassment, smiling slightly.

"Good," Serena said, moving on to Relena's side. Heero grabbed her arm.

"Serena, I'm sorry. For everything I did to you. I'm not going to tell you not to take it personally, because it was directed at you personally. I—"

"It's over Heero. I forgive you if Relena does."

"She does."

"Then I do, pure and simple and sincere."

"My thanks," Heero accepted with a bow. Serena grinned and started for Relena again. "Serena." She about faced, still smiling, "that promise you wanted me to make when I brought you back to Ryo, you know, you don't leave him if I promise you something?"

"Yeah?" Serena took a step toward him, touched that he remembered.

"Well, what do you want me to promise? You were going to say it then, I know, but I cut you off."

Serena nodded wisely. "I promise never to leave Ryo if you promise to be a good love to Relena."

Heero looked slightly bewildered.

"Any idiot knew you loved and love her, Heero, and you knew how to show it. It's time to show it all the time."

"I promise. I can't wait." Heero pulled Serena into a mutual hug.

"Thank-you, Serena. Thank you."

She kissed his cheek. "Anyone Relena loves must be very special."

"I was thinking the same thing." Heero released her, kissed one of her hands, and took off to join the party, jogging off the sand and onto the blood-crusted pavement. Serena watched his back disappear into the party house. She looked at her target, who still watched the open ocean.

Relena heard Serena coming, and greeted her silently. The day was almost done, as nothing remained, but the sun's trail of distorted colors and wisps of torn clouds.

"So, leader," Relena turned and smiled insincerely, "what now?"

"What else? We rebuild Tokyo. It won't be as easy as destroying it, but we can do it in the space of some years, while we're still young enough to enjoy it, I know we can."

"What's this 'we'? Is this faith in yourself I'm detecting, Miss Serena?"

"Mrs. Sanada." Serena corrected.

"Oh, excuse me, Mrs. Sanada."

"Excused. And yes, it is. I guess more than anything I had two options: win and live or lose and die. I couldn't have lived if we'd lost, neither with the loss of self-reliance or life itself, though I could have at the same time died and won. But now I know. I know what I can do."

"My brother would love to have heard that."

"I'll go tell him now!"

Relena smiled. "I hope not. For you to have survived being sold, beaten, degraded, freed, and butchered on the battlefield just to die to tell my brother something would be a waste beyond comprehension."

"What are you talking about?"

"My brother and Lucy were killed today."

Serena's heart dropped. "Are you serious?"

Relena looked at her incredulously. "Yes."

"Bless them both. They died for freedom. And they died for you."

"I know," she muttered, wiping a tear away on one dirty sleeve. "I know they'd be proud, of both me and Heero."

"Heero has grown, I noticed."

"Heero proposed."

Serena lit up. "And..."

"Of course I accepted." Relena smiled widely. She looped arms with Serena. They looked out at the rolling sea as the last of the day perished with the tide.

"So what about rebuilding our beloved Tokyo?" Relena said softly.

Serena shrugged. "I guess we start from the beginning."

"Which beginning?"

Serena looked thoughtful. "I don't guess that the people of Kyoto, Edo, or Heian really knew where they were going."

Relena nodded, looking out. "True."

They both breathed in the air, which seemed to have been reincarnated in a purer state. As the winds of change continued to blow, the scent was familiar, and welcome, to the relief of both women and men. It was the smell of freedom.

Xoxo,

Alexandria the Great


	23. Epilogue: Risen from the Ashes of Devast...

"Bang, Bang! You're dead!"

"No fair! I hit base!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

"I hate you!"

"You're a sore loser!"

"You both are being onnoxious!"

"The word is _ob_noxious, and I agree. You two stop being power pigs."

"Shut up. You just think you know everything because you learned one big word."

"Who invited you? Who invited any of you three? This is between me and my sister!"

"You were fighting!"

"We always fight."

"Shut up. I'll handle this."

"You're not mom!"

"I'm closer to mom than you are."

"No you're not!"

"Yeah, you're really not."

"_Both _of you shut up."

"Who asked you?"

"What is going on here?" A grown-up voice boomed its demand. The children stopped and looked over several sets of small shoulders. Heero crossed his arms and glared down on the young ones as if they had committed some great treason and were due to pay with their lives. His looked wasn't softened with his khaki pants and button-down shirt.

"Well?" he demanded again. The two little girls shared a mutual gulp. The eldest girl puffed out her chest and crunched together her brows over her Prussian eyes.

"Me and Fuuko were playing, and then these guys came and ruined my hostage, Daddy!"

Heero smirked slightly and shook his head. "Now boys," he started, cracking his knuckles and stepping slowly their way, "I don't want to have to call your parents. But I'll have to if this keeps up. And I know your dad won't be happy with the example you've been setting for your little brothers, Yamcha."

Little Yamcha, the eldest of all the children with a whole eight years under his belt, held his ground as best he could while his two little brothers scurried behind him and watched Heero from safely behind his back. Heero's eldest daughter Renita stuck her tongue out Yamcha, crossed her arms and turned up her nose at him. Fuuko picked herself up and attached to her father's leg with one hand and reached up with the other, a simple request for the warmth of Heero's arms. Unable to resist the charms of his own five-year-old flesh and blood, he scooped her into his arms, and her little legs clamped onto the side of his rib cage. She knotted her sweet hands around the opposite side of Heero's neck and hid shyly in his shirt collar. Heero patted her gently on her jean-clad thigh.

"Are you staying out here with the boys, Renita?"

Renita relaxed her annoyed chagrin and loosened, but didn't drop, her arms. "I guess." She shot a look at Yamcha to reinforce her father's and stomped off to another part of the front yard. Yamcha smiled nervously, shuffling off the side with his brothers clasped onto him. Heero's smirk grew as they finally turned their immature backs to properly pursue Renita. Fuuko pecked Heero on the cheek and snuggled deeper into his shirt. Heero looked warmly at his Fuuko and walked carefully in the house with his most recent precious package.

Renita watched her daddy and little sister escape into the house while she was forced to stay outside with her irritating cousins. She looked hard at Yamcha.

"What?" he groaned.

"You stupid boys almost got me in trouble. Stop being such idiots!"

"You almost got yourself and all of us in trouble, is what you mean, We Need A!"

"Don't call me that, Yam-and-Marshmallows!"

Yamcha growled something and crossed his arms. His second youngest brother tugged gently at his pants.

"I'm hungry. I want to go home."

"Sissy! You just don't want to be around when Fuuko comes back cuz you think she likes you!"

"Not true!"

"Yamcha," Renita interrupted, "really, leave Recca alone!"

"It's not my fault he's a sissy!"

"Yamcha!" came the most dread voice in the universe—the 'mom just caught you doing something you're not supposed to.' He looked slowly around to confirm what his ears were trying to endorse.

Surely enough, both of his parents had heard his less-than-kind comment about his younger brother. His father gave a partial smirk and looked the other way while his mother stood with her arms crossed, clearly annoyed. But annoyed as she was, she was their beautiful blonde mother in a white sundress and classy matching hat and pumps.

"Yamcha, don't say such mean things about your little brother."

"Sorry, mom."

"No, he's not," Recca piped up, "He was being mean to me and he wasn't sorry then, neither!"

"Yeah, I seed him, too!" the youngest added.

"You guys are both traitors!"

"I haven't traded nothing!" they both cried. Their father lifted Recca and the much smaller Yuli into both of his arms.

"You boys are a mess," he remarked. Recca threw his arms around his father, and Yuli copied him. Their father smiled proudly and carried them to the door of the quaint house whose yard they played in. Yamcha's mother hugged him from behind.

"You having fun, lil' man?" she asked with an affectionate poke to his cheek.

"We sure are," Renita answered for him with a huge fake smile, "Cousin Yamcha just gets carried away sometimes. That's all."

"Is that so?" his mother leaned over in an attempt to see his face. "Mr. Yamcha?"

"That's about it, mom." He said quietly.

"Hm." She smiled proudly over her son, a smile Renita recognized from when her father saw her drawings or when she brought back a good grade from school. I'm so much smarter than dumb old Cousin Yamcha, she thought. "Well, you two can stay out here and play if you want to, but I'm going to see Mrs. Relena Yuy now."

"I'll come," Renita volunteered, hooking her hand in Yamcha's mother's. "Coming, Yamcha?"

"Come on, honey." His mother coerced.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, yeah." He walked ahead so he wouldn't have to hold hands. Renita led them in with a gentle pull to her auntie's arm.

"Mom!" she called once they got in, "Mom?"

Relena graced around a corner and entered the foyer. She wore a lavender skirt and pale pink top. Her pumps and hair ribbon were white. She smiled broadly from under a perfect, thin layer of make-up.

"Serena!" she shuffled over in her pumps to embrace her friend.

"I know Relena, it's only been two weeks since I've last seen you, but I missed you terribly, too."

"Gosh, you girls sure do get lonely fast." Yamcha commented.

Relena and Serena giggled heartily, and Renita giggled with them.

"By the way, Miss Renita," Serena said, squatting down, "I see you're growing on me. You're definitely taller than the last time I saw you."

"Really?" Renita asked excitedly, standing up as straight as she could. Yamcha rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes, definitely," Serena took her hat off and every thing, holding it placidly in front of her. "And of course you're so pretty."

Renita giggled, hiding the lower half of her face with tiny fists. Serena and Relena chuckled gently along with her. Yamcha rolled his eyes and smirked like his father. Serena rose, smoothing Renita's head of unruly chocolate hair and faced Relena.

"Where did that man go with my other two little guys?"

"I'm assuming you're talking about your husband Ryo."

"I am."

"This way." Relena nodded in the direction of the living room, taking a step only to be stopped by Renita.

"Mommy will you carry me?"

Relena sighed and lifted Renita onto her side. "It would be fine if this was Fuuko, but you're getting big, honey."

"I know. Auntie Serena told me." She kissed her mommy's cheek. Relena kissed her back. Serena looked at her eldest little boy.

"Yamcha Sanada, would you do me the honor of escorting me to yond living room?"

"Uh, sure mom." He said laxly, extending his arm for her to hold like she did his dad's. She took hold of it and he followed after Renita and Relena.

Heero was in his recliner, leaning in Ryo's direction on the couch, both conversing over a Budweiser. Ryo laughed at something Heero said before the two women strolled into the room. Fuuko was in the middle of the floor with Recca, playing "Ura-buto-satsujin" with a variety of Mortal Kombat action figures. Fuuko was Kitana and Recca was Liu Kang.

"Hi-ya!" Recca cried, practically throwing Little Liu on Kitana. Fuuko lost her grip on the feminine figure and dropped her.

"No fair!"

"Liu Kang is the best!"

"He is not! He's a dork!"

It went back and forth for a few minutes, Ryo and Heero poking unbeknownst fun at them, and Serena and Relena trying their best to ignore the insanity. Relena put Renita down and sat on the arm of Heero's chair. He looked away from Ryo to peck Relena on her cheek. Serena sat by Ryo, laying her head on his shoulder. The four looked at each other and smiled.

"What an eight years this has been." Ryo commented absentmindedly. Serena nodded elusively.

"Things have certainly changed for the better," Serena added, pressing a small smile on her face. "I'm glad that the people of the neighboring cities lent such a huge hand."

"If they hadn't," Relena said, "I'm positive we wouldn't be just sitting here, just sitting around talking and laughing. But it's not like we didn't give our share of sweat and blood."

"Especially blood," Heero muttered, earning a little smack on the back of the neck from Relena. He took it with a shrug. "It's the truth."

"But not a truth the kids are ready to hear about, not yet." Serena added.

"They won't be able to tell the difference now. Their ears are safe."

Yamcha's ears perked up, but he didn't ask a question that was making him itch with curiosity. Yamcha looked at Renita to see what she was doing. She was looking pensively at her father, seemingly intrigued, too, by what Heero had said. Recca and Fuuko continued their make-shift war between their plastic annexations and Yuli was falling asleep next to Ryo.

"Anyway," Ryo switched subjects with a swipe of his hand, as if shooing away a fly (a subtle gesture Relena picked up on, and decided it was Serena rubbing off on him), "When was the last time you saw your comrades, Guard?"

"Hm," Heero looked down with a thoughtful smile. "Duo whizzed through town a couple of weeks ago. He just stayed for a few hours. He told me that he and Hilde were separated."

"Oh, no," Serena sulked.

"There's more: he went on to say that he was tired of all this crap that revolved around him and these other women he was seeing in the community, and he was going to ask Hilde to remarry him."

"Aw," Renita cooed, "Uncle Duo's getting married again to Auntie Hilde?"

"That's right. Which reminds me, he's got a kid, Rocky, short for Richard Laurence Maxwell."

"Awesome," Serena said quietly, giving Ryo's arm a happy tug. Ryo nodded in approval.

"Let's see: Trowa's doing all right. He and Midii aren't married, and say they aren't getting married, but they're still together. I talked to him last week."

"To each his own." Relena agreed, standing up. "Would anybody like anything to drink?"

"Kool-aid!" cried all the youngest children. Renita and Yamcha both asked for soda, then called each other copy-cats. Heero and Ryo were still working on their beers. Serena asked for just whatever Relena was getting for herself. The children were pacified with their Kool-Aid and soda, and Serena given a glass of green tea. Heero continued on with the status of Master Wildfire's former guards.

"Quatre and Dorothy actually moved to Arabia—"

"And he's all over the news now." Serena finished.

"Yeah," Ryo picked up, "We heard about old Quatre. Struck one hell of an oil mine near his granddad's place. I must admit I'm impressed."

"Me, too." Heero said. "He promised to have a huge reunion of Master Wildfire's Community when he can get all the stock and what not settled."

"Won't that be something?" Serena said with a smile.

Heero nodded. "Now, I have no idea how Wufei and Sally are doing. They haven't called, written, faxed or anything since Destiny Day. Nobody else seems to know how or where they are, either."

"Oh," Relena interrupted, "no, no, wait, I was waiting till we got Ryo and Serena here to tell you, Heero. Sally called me yesterday at the office. She and Wufei moved to China and adopted a little girl named Marina. And now Wufei is a karate teacher who's actually gained a lot of attention from prestigious schools and patrons of the martial arts, and Sally is one of the Heads of security for the president."

"Whoa." Serena sighed, eyes clearly surprised, "they've done well."

"I'll say," Heero and Ryo muttered.

"I guess we can assume he's all over the Chinese news, eh?" Relena offered with a smile. The others nodded frankly. Relena looked at her watch.

"Ryo, Serena, it's kinda late and you guys are already here, so why don't you just hang around and have dinner with us?"

"Oh, yeah," Heero agreed, "You guys stay. We always have twelve tons of leftovers anyway. You guys could help us polish them off."

Ryo and Serena looked at each other. Serena smiled and nodded.

"Great. I'll go set the table." Relena said, heading for the kitchen.

"Hey, let me help." Serena left Ryo's side and hustled into the kitchen. Ryo and Heero rounded up the kids and led them to the bathroom down the hall.

The adults were engaged in their normal boring after-dinner chat, so Yamcha exited to Renita's room where he found her sitting plaintively on her bay window, watching the stars. He cleared his throat, and she looked at him, unalarmed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down. He felt his ears and cheeks dot with pinkish bits. He continued to look down to hide his face in the dim light project from a ballerina lamp in the far corner of the room. She gave him an unseen acknowledgement and looked back out the window.

"So," Yamcha began, looking up as his redness began to recede, "What're you doin' in here?" He sounded as if he were referring to the fact that Fuuko had taken Recca and Yuli to her room, and the two of them should have conformed. Renita shrugged.

"Nothin', just thinking about what my daddy said."

"About blood?"

"Yeah. Kinda." She scooted over on the seat and patted the space next to her. "Sit down."

Yamcha placed himself in the chair at her miniature version of her mother's desk.

"No, silly, by me."

"Oh."

He lifted himself up and stepped around her pink bed to her window and hoisted up to her side.

"Whaddya guess my daddy was talking about? I mean, mommy got mad when he said something about blood, and he said he didn't say something about blood and that our little ears were safe. What was he talking about?"

"Hell if I know."

"Yamcha! Don't use bad words!"

"That's what my dad says when mom asks him how to cook something."

Renita shook her head. "Don't use bad words in my room."

"Fine, sorry. What won't we be able to tell the difference of?"

"What?"

"That's what Uncle Heero said. We won't be able to tell the difference between something. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

Renita looked away from Yamcha back out the window.

"What about Destiny Day?"

She returned her look into his eyes. "What is what?"

"Destiny Day. Sometimes, late at night, I hear my mom and dad talking about Destiny Day. You know, the war of Destiny Day?"

"How do you know about that?" Renita looked a mixture of wonder and bewilderment.

"I told you. Late at night, when mom and dad talk about grown-up stuff. They talk about the war of Destiny Day."

"Do they ever say the name Patricia?"

"Yeah!"

"Weird."

"Yeah."

The two paused again, and looked out into the night. The moon was a partial crescent hung shyly among the stars. It was the only monstrous-sized star. Yamcha stole an eye-motioned glance at Renita, whose undivided attention was on the sky.

"I wonder what it all means," She said suddenly, "I mean, one time I asked my mommy about this Destiny Day thing, but she got really sad and said she couldn't tell me now, but she would when I got married."

"Why then?"

"I don't know. All I know is mommy loves being married. She says when I find a man like daddy that loves me more than anything else in the world, then she'll tell me about Destiny Day."

"Why then?"

"I don't know."

Yamcha looked down at the front lawn, a bluish-green mass of earthen hair surrounded by the fence that divided it from the pavement. He looked back at Renita.

"Maybe it was about when your parents had a fight."

"Maybe. Or maybe it's about a big fight between a whole bunch of people. A whole bunch of people's destiny?"

"Hmm," he hummed. "Destiny Day…"

"Hey," she commanded with a smile. "When we get to high school, we'll find out all about it, won't we?"

"Yeah, then mom and dad will _have _to tell us what happened, right?"

"I guess so."

The son of Master Wildfire and the Healing Protector and the daughter of The Guard of Master Wildfire and The Greatest Liberator sat there on the bay window seat, watching the stars fading glimmer through the night, pondering the past.


End file.
